Glee Season 5: By Kamakana 1995
by Kamakana1995
Summary: The 2012-2013 school year continues, but when tragedy strikes, how will everyone find their inner glee again? This story is my interpretation of the school year and beyond, and develops storylines in both NYC and Lima. Please read, comment, and share!
1. Pretend Press Release: Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm so excited to bring forth my representation of Season 5: the continuation of the Season 4 school year and beyond. First and foremost, I made a decision that this fanfiction is going to be (as much as possible) completely the way I'd like to see it, and I'm going to try my hardest not to let the actual details of the actual show affect my story. I did cheat a little bit with the Beatles episodes, but I did incorporate some of my own song and plot ideas. **

**In an effort to conserve word count but to still be legal with 's rules, I've set up scene shift markers to ease you in reading. It's what you see in scripts. INT stands for an internal setting, while EXT stands for an external setting. **

****NOTE** Below is not a real press release, but rather a playful and more creative SUMMARY I wanted to try. Some inspiration comes from the fanfic author Bubba from Gleeforum. Yes, this IS a 22-chapter story. I just wanted to do something more than a 800-word author's note, so I approached it from a journalism standpoint. **

* * *

The fifth season of _Glee _is finally underway, under this season's head writer, Landon.

For the past four years, each season has opened up to a new school year, recruiting new kids, and starting a fresh goal for the year; however, this year is going to be a little different.

"I really wanted to do something totally different with this season," Landon said. "The 2012-2013 school year will be continued in the first half of Season 5. After that, we're taking a little break from the school setting."

A break from the school setting? What does that mean?

"It's actually really exciting," cast member Jenna Ushkowitz said. "We really wish Heather [Morris] could be here with us, but the four seniors are going to graduate by the December hiatus."

Season 4 recruited six big-name characters to their major recurring cast: former Vocal Adrenaline lead Wade "Unique" Adams, along with four McKinley newbies Marley Rose, Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, and Ryder Lynn, and NYADA-based love interest, Brody Weston. Though they were all met with different criticisms, it's clear that the new characters have built up a sustainable fan base.

What are the prospects looking like for new recruits this season?

"We only have plans for one new McKinley student," Landon said. "She'll be taking Brittany's place in the New Directions to compete at Nationals. Four young adult characters have been cast for a minimum of seven-episode arcs; three in New York, and one at McKinley."

With both sides of the narrative seemingly spreading out, what kinds of plots can we expect?

"Apart from the milestones we have yet to cover, such as the prom, Nationals, and graduation, everything else is going to be totally new from the past four seasons," Landon said. "Ten episodes will be spent covering the remainder of the school year, and ten will cover the 2013 summer vacation. A surprise twist will happen in the last two."

A summer vacation arc sounds amazing! What could possibly be happening?

"I don't know," Matt Morrison hinted. "We're doing stuff that we can't possibly cover in our final season, so this is that main window of opportunity that we need to take. Summertime 'Glee-nanigans' are the one thing we have never been able to do so far, so that's what we're taking the advantage on."

With three new characters added to the New York narrative, we wonder what's going to be happening over yonder.

"I really can't wait," Naya Rivera said. "There are new foil characters to each of the three of us that's in New York now. Demi Lovato is playing my love interest, Adam Lambert will be playing Kurt's nemesis, and they're casting for a male lead to kind of compliment Rachel's character."

And of course, McKinley looks like it has some really good prospects too.

"Those of us who are a part of the newer cast are just really excited to conclude our characters' sophomore years," Alex Newell said. "After that, we don't really know what our characters are going to be up to."

The writer did spill a little bit about two musical theater tributes. Obviously, one of them must be _Funny Girl_ starring Rachel Berry on Broadway, but how about something for the McKinley side of the narrative?

"_Godspell_ has always been very close to my heart," Landon said. "It was the first musical I was a part of where I felt like I was a part of something, and I felt like I had finally built real relationships. That's really the value that I hold Glee to a high standard for. There are a dozen roles to fill, and about half of those roles will be filled by some fan favorite guest stars."

Well, the list of that is extensive. Gleeks were wowed by Jessica Sanchez's character, Frida Romero, belting out two chart-topper hits at Regionals, and who doesn't love the good old Warblers?

With the tragic passing of Cory Monteith, we worry about the direction of the show.

"The thing about it is that this actually opens up a new theme for _Glee_," Landon said. "The theme has always been standing up for the underdog and literally 'opening yourself up to joy;' however, this season we need to build both bits. Season 4 kind of lost the underdog edge halfway through, and we'll need to reopen ourselves back up to joy after the passing of Finn Hudson."

And what about our favorite couples on the show?

"I feel like the best thing we can do now is to develop all of the characters as individuals," Landon said. "There are so many things we've yet to connect to with the characters, and I really want the audience to look at these characters and say, 'Wow, he or she is the person I wish I could be. From underdog to the top, how can I model myself after this character?' I think our focus isn't going to be totally emphasized on the ships, but rather relating to real struggles that so many people can connect to."

* * *

Below is the pre-determined set of episode arcs guaranteed for each of the regular and major recurring cast members.

**Adults:**

Matt Morrison as Will Schuester: 20

Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester: 16

Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury: 12

Dot Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste: 10

Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins: 7

Kate Hudson as Cassandra July: 6

Whoopie Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux: 5

Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright: 4

NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington: 4

**Graduates:**

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry: 21

Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel: 20

Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez: 18

Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray: 11

Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones: 9

Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman: 9

Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang: 9

Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce: 4

**Graduates-to-Be:**

Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson: 20

Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans: 18

Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams: 16

Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang: 16

**New Directions:**

Alex Newell as Wade Unique Adams: 18

Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose: 18

Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman: 18

Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde: 18

Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn: 18

Samuel Larsen as Joseph Hart: 10

Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan: 10

Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta: 8

Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori: 8

Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes: 6

**New Major Recurring Cast Members**

Bree: 11

Dani: 9

Penny: 7

Starchild: 7

Henry: 7


	2. 1: All You Need Is Love

**Summary: Rachel finds out about her Broadway news. Blaine takes an enormous step towards his future with Kurt. It's time for the Lima County Fair! We meet a special new girl in New York. All of this revolves around the amazing music of The Beatles!**

**Note: If you are/are not a Klaine shipper, don't let the Klaine content ruin the whole thing for you. It's a process. ;) **

**Guest Starring: Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester  
Guest Starring: Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman  
****Guest Starring: Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones  
Guest Starring: Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray  
Guest Starring: Harry Shum, Jr. as Mike Chang  
Guest Starring: Amy Aquino as Myrna Villanueva  
****Guest Starring: Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe  
**

**Special Guest Starring: Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion  
Special Guest Starring: Demi Lovato as Dani  
****Special Guest Starring: Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James**

**Co-Starring: The Warblers  
Co-Starring: Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel**

* * *

**INT. LOFT – EVENING – FRI, APRIL 26, 2013**

Suspense was high for Rachel as she sat alone at the dimly lit table. No news on her Funny Girl callback. No news on the New Directions' Regionals fate. Then, her phone rang.

"Rachel Berry speaking."

"Good evening, Rachel. This is Rupert Campion, director for the 2013 Broadway revival of _Funny Girl_. Thank you for auditioning for us on Wednesday. As you know, we had narrowed our decision down to you and two other girls. The decision was not unanimous, but it came down to the drastic age difference between you and Ms. Sutton Foster."

Rachel sighed. Of course two-time Tony winner Sutton Foster would get the role.

"The production team ultimately decided to cast you, Ms. Berry, for the role of Fanny Brice—"

Rachel screamed loudly and her phone fell to the table.

"Ms. Berry?"

"I'm here; I'm here!" Rachel squealed, picking up the phone.

"Congratulations," Rupert chuckled. "We will need you to come by the office to pick up some release forms, and as I understand it, NYADA policy states that you must get your teachers to sign off on the commitment. Rehearsals will be starting on Monday, May 13, so you have a couple of weeks to clear obligations. The musical is set to debut on August 10."

Rachel quickly noted everything down on paper. "Yes, I've got it all down. Thank you so much, Mr. Campion!"

"Well done, Ms. Berry," Rupert said kindly before hanging up. Before Rachel could react, her phone rang again.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Rachel, it's Mike; Kurt told me to tell you that the kids placed first tonight. They're going to Nationals in LA!"

"That's fantastic!" Rachel exclaimed. "Hey, can you put Kurt on the phone, please?"

"Sure," Mike said, handing the phone to Kurt.

"Hey, Rachel! We wish you were here! The kids were so amazing, you should have—"

"I GOT THE ROLE OF FANNY BRICE!" Rachel screamed.

"Wait, WHAT?" Kurt gasped. "EVERYONE! RACHEL GOT THE PART OF FANNY BRICE ON BROADWAY!"

Everyone cheered loudly. Rachel was already sobbing joyfully on her end.

"Okay, give everyone my best," Rachel sniffled. "So, when are you guys coming back?"

Santana snatched the phone. "Rachel, I will be back in New York tomorrow night. Porcelain here's going to spend the weekend with his dad before coming back."

"Yay!" Rachel squeaked. "Can't wait to have you back!"

Santana returned the phone to Mike, but there was still drama unfolding all around.

"Unique, you have to stop blaming yourself," Marley urged.

"Ryder, you cannot just quit Glee Club like that," Kitty begged.

"I need your help," Blaine whispered to Sam. "Tonight's proposal mission was totally blown."

"Is it another superhero mission to Dalton?" Sam asked, answered by a curt nod from Blaine.

"Congrats, everyone!" Puck exclaimed, dashing into the room to hug Jake. "Finn sends his best. He's back at the dorm studying for midterms."

"Glad to have you back, bro," Jake said.

"And congrats to the Schuesters!" Puck exclaimed, hugging Will and Emma. "Anyway, I have an announcement for all of you. As you all know, the Allen County Fair just opened up tonight, and I scored gigs for my band to perform tomorrow and Sunday."

"But you don't have a band," Mike stated.

"Y'all are my band," Puck responded. "So, is everyone in?"

"Well, what better way to kick off this Regionals victory, right?" Tina asked to the club's agreement.

"Then it's sold!" Puck exclaimed.

"Guys, attention please!" Will called. "I got a letter from the show choir board today, and there will be two themes for Nationals this year; so, the first theme is 80's music, and the second theme is, drumroll please…The Beatles!"

"WHOO! The Beatles, yo!" Artie exclaimed among the excitement.

"Over the weekend, I want everyone to prepare some Beatles songs to test out for the set list for Nationals," Will instructed.

"Speaking of Nationals—" Jacob Ben Israel exclaimed, dashing into the room flanked by two cameramen. "Hello blogosphere! This is Jacob Ben Israel reporting to you from the 2013 Greater Midwest Regional Championships! The club is all packed up and changed out of costume, but let's get some word on this amazing third-year-in-a-row victory! Mr. Schuester, care to comment on the victory?"

"Well, I'm very pleased with the outcome; it was a tough battle. That Frida Romero has got quite the voice, and the Waffletoots had such raw skill, but we're happy to be going to LA, and I couldn't have done it without everyone's cooperation, and help from our graduated friends," Will commented.

"Marley Rose arguably turned the tide of vocal war with her original composition; Marley, how has this year been going for you, transforming from a loner girl into Little Miss Perfect who has two boys fighting over her?"

Ryder snarled and walked out of the room.

"Um, well, Glee Club definitely changed things for me, and I'm so grateful to be a part of it," Marley said awkwardly. "And I think that goes for all of us new kids. This club has done so much for us."

"Wade 'Unique' Adams, you're heading back to the National stage that deemed you an all-around teen idol for LGBT people everywhere; what's running through your head?"

"I'm just excited to get the opportunity to go back," she answered. "But we need to get recruiting straight away, and hopefully we can win it again this year."

"This marks the fourth Regionals experience for Glee Club originals Artie and Tina, who sadly got very little feature time this whole year," Jacob stated.

Tina and Artie looked very uncomfortable, as did Will.

"I have no comment," Tina sighed, walking out of the door behind Ryder.

"Ditto," Artie muttered, wheeling out the room.

"That's it for the New Directions coverage! Will the club remain victorious at Nationals, or will they flop to disbandment? This is JBI; good night, everybody!"

**INT. SCHUESTER APARTMENT – SAT APR 27, MORNING**

**Song: "Good Day Sunshine"**

_{Will and Emma are in casual street clothes, getting ready to go out for a morning walk.}_

_Will & Emma: Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine_

_{The couple walks out the door.}_

_Emma: I need to laugh and when the sun is out_  
_I've got something I can laugh about_  
_I feel good in a special way_  
_I'm in love and it's a sunny day_

_Will & Emma: Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine_

_{The couple walks hand in hand down the street.}_

_Will: We take a walk, the sun is shining down_  
_Emma: Burns my feet as they touch the ground_

_Will & Emma: Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine_

_{The couple arrives at a park, where they have a picnic under a shady tree.}  
_

_Will: Then we'd lie beneath the shady tree  
I love her and she's loving me  
She feels good, she knows she's looking fine  
I'm so proud to know that she is mine._

_Will & Emma: Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine_  
_Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine_  
_Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine_  
_Good day..._

"Well, this is a great way to start our first day of, you know, being officially married," Emma giggled, snuggling up close to Will.

"You know, we still have to tell our parents about this," Will laughed. "I know mine are going to be really pissed."

"I'm not sure if mine will be, or if they just wouldn't care," Emma giggled.

"So, do you want to go hit the county fair tonight?" Will asked.

"That sounds fantastic," Emma said. "I just need to remember to take shoes that I don't care if they get gum stuck to it, because those places are just so nasty."

**EXT. ALLEN COUNTY FAIR – LATER THAT NIGHT**

Sue wheeled Robin through the carnival in a cute red stroller. Tina, Kitty, and Unique were strolling through.

"Hey, Coach Sylvester!" Kitty exclaimed. "I've missed you at school."

"Well, Kitty, life honestly could not be any better," Sue said. "I'm happy with my new job. How is Coach Roz doing?"

"She's a little controlling," Kitty said. "But she's fun, and maybe her newer modern moves could please the judges at Nationals any day over your Madonna-esque 80's moves, and sure she understands how to relate to us on a more personal level, but you and your outspoken 'sloppy babies' comments are very much missed on the Cheerios."

"Well, Kitty, Urethra Franklin, and Chang Two, I'm afraid you're just going to have to live on without me," Sue said, wheeling Robin towards the petting zoo.

**EXT. RING TOSS GAME**

"You're quite good at this," Blaine laughed; Kurt was beating him.

"Eh, we're decent," Kurt laughed. "Ugh, I need a ring."

"What?" Blaine asked in a panic. "Oh… _That_ ring."

"Sorry guys, maybe next time," the attendant said, handing a teddy bear to a little girl.

Sam, Artie, and Ryder were also hanging out nearby.

"It's nice to finally get a night out with just the guys," Artie said.

"Hey, Artie, was that Jacob guy serious, when he was interviewing you?" Ryder asked.

Artie shrugged. "I suppose. But it's cool; I mean, I'm glad I got to spend four years in the Glee Club, right?"

A distance away, the same argument was going on with the girls.

"Four years in Glee Club my ass," Kitty said. "Tina, you should've been captain of the girls this year. I heard all about that little fiasco with Rachel last year, but her eventually telling you that you were going to be the new female lead, and—"

"Kitty, sorry, but Marley's BFF is standing next to you, so I don't want to talk any further," Tina interrupted.

"No… I get it," Unique said. "Tina, I'm sorry if you ever felt like you didn't have a place in Glee Club. It's not fair to you."

"Well, I guess I got to be the soloist for Sectionals, right?" Tina asked.

"In a failed attempt by an out-of-high-school director to come up with some stupid foreigner theme, making you learn a song phonetically in Korean, which obviously did not wow the judges," Kitty said. "And I guess it was kind of my fault that we lost too, seeing as I was messing with Marley all that time. But seriously, girl, you only have a month left here, and tough love to Marley, but she can wait a bit to be the new lead vocalist next year with Unique, and the year after that."

"Agreed," Unique said. "Tina, your time is now."

"Mhm, and for the rest of the year, you're taking a blood oath to yourself: never say 'no,'" Kitty said.

"Yeah," Tina muttered.

"That's the spirit," Kitty said deviously. "Now, come on, I want to go into those illusion mirrors and see what I'd look like if I were fat."

"Or a twig," Unique added.

**EXT. DART THROWING BOOTH**

"I just feel so bad for both of them," Marley sighed, popping a balloon.

"It's not your fault," Jake said. "Unique is the one who did a vocal feud with Ryder and then courted him via anonymous web chatting."

"She was just nervous," Marley said, popping another one. "You can't blame her for that."

"But she kept it going for way too long," Jake pointed out, using his last dart and winning. "Sorry, but the moment she decided to use Marissa as her chatter ID pic, she was asking for it."

"Who are you to say that?" Marley bickered, throwing her last dart.

"Calm down, calm down, let's just go grab a bite to eat, or something," Jake said, handing Marley a stuffed frog.

Meanwhile, Mercedes was setting up microphones on the stage, when Quinn sneaked up behind her and tapped her on the back.

"Quinn!" Mercedes exclaimed, engulfing her friend into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back for a church project, and I figured I'd might as well hang out here before I go back to Connecticut on Monday," she explained. "Plus it's kind of like a belated Spring Break for me since I didn't come home for the actual one. Secret Society business and all that."

"Great, then I could definitely use a duet partner to help me out today," Mercedes laughed.

**EXT. PENN STATION, NEW YORK CITY**

Rachel stood at the train station eagerly awaiting Santana's arrival. The train finally pulled up, and out came Santana.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging Santana. "How's Brittany?"

"Good," Santana sighed. "We took the train from Toledo to Albany together, but I had to take the connection here and then Brittany took the connection to Cambridge."

"So what's she going to be doing in Massachusetts?" Rachel asked.

Santana shrugged. "She's not starting any classes until the summer term, but she said she was going to try find a job, MIT's doing math research with her, and hopefully she'll find a kitty daycare center for Lord Tubbington. She did get her GED though, surprisingly."

Rachel giggled as she led Santana to a waiting taxi.

"I hope we're going to Callbacks, because I am thirsty as hell," Santana said, crawling into the cab.

"No, actually, we're going to this diner that Shelby was telling me about; it's very close to the St. James Theater," Rachel explained.

**INT. DINER**

"Wow, this place is not too shabby," Santana said, taking off her coat as she and Rachel waited for a table.

"Hi," a young flustered waitress said, coming over to the duo. "Table for two?"

"Yes," Rachel said with a smile.

The girl led them to a small table. "Okay, my name is Dani. I'm going on double duty soon, so someone else will be by to take your orders. Tonight is open mic, so if you want to go up to the stage and sing, feel free."

Santana couldn't help but sneak a glance at the girl, who was wearing an old-style red waitress uniform.

"You know, I don't think I would mind working here," Santana stated. "I mean, looks more comfortable than being a cage dancer or a go-go-girl."

"You should!" Rachel exclaimed. "Heck, since I'm going to have to stay in New York this summer, I might even get a job here too, to help my dads out by paying for rent and tuition, you know?"

"Yeah," Santana agreed, still checking out Dani as she began serving another table. "Hey, do you think you want to go sing something now?"

"Sure!" Rachel consented, dashing up to the microphone.

"Hey everyone!" she spoke. "Hope you're all having a fantastic Saturday evening!"

"I'd just like to announce that this girl here," Santana said, gesturing to Rachel, "just landed the role of Fanny Brice on Broadway's August revival of _Funny Girl_!"

The patrons cheered ecstatically.

Suddenly, Dani ascended the stage with a guitar in her hand. "By double-duty, I meant I am dually hired as the diner's part-time guitar accompanist, so go right ahead."

Meanwhile, in McKinley, Mercedes and Quinn were up on stage getting ready to sing.

**Song: "Here Comes the Sun"**

_(Dani harmonizing)_

_Quinn: Here comes the sun  
__Here comes the sun  
__And I say  
__Quinn & Mercedes: It's all right_

_Rachel: (Little darling), it's been a long cold lonely winter  
(Little darling), it feels like years since it's been here_

_All: Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_Dani: And I say_

_All: It's all right_

_Santana: Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
_(Little darling), it seems like years since it's been here_

_All: Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_Dani: And I say_

_All: It's all right_

_All: Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Mercedes: (Little darling), I feel that ice is slowly melting  
(Little darling), it seems like years since it's been clear_

_All: Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_Quinn: And I say_

_All: It's all right  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
It's all right, it's all right_

The patrons applauded loudly, shouting 'encore!'

"One more, girls!" Dani encouraged, urging them to perform another one.

"Okay, how's about this song," Santana said, signaling to Dani.

Mike, Puck, and Kurt joined Mercedes and Quinn on stage at the carnival.

**Song: "With a Little Help from My Friends"**

_Mercedes: What would you think if I sang out of tune  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Rachel: Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key  
Quinn: Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
Santana: Mm I get high with a little help from my friends  
All: Mm going to try with a little help from my friends_

_Kurt: What do I do when my love is away?_  
_(Mike & Puck: Does it worry you to be alone?)_  
_Kurt: How do I feel by the end of the day?_  
_(Mike & Puck: Are you sad because you're on your own?)_  
_All: No I get by with a little help from my friends_  
_Mm I get high with a little help from my friends_  
_Mm going to try with a little help from my friends_

_All: (Do you need anybody?)  
Mike: I need somebody to love  
All: (Could it be anybody?)_

_Santana: I want somebody to love_

_Boys: (Would you believe in a love at first sight?)_  
_Kurt: Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time_  
_Girls: (What do you see when you turn out the light?)_  
_Quinn: I can't tell you, but I know it's mine_  
_All: Oh I get by with a little help from my friends_  
_Mm I get high with a little help from my friends_  
_Oh I'm going to try with a little help from my friends_

_All: (Do you need anybody?)_  
_Mike: I just need somebody to love_  
_All: (Could it be anybody?)_  
_Santana: I want somebody to love_

_All: Oh I get by with a little help from my friends_  
_Mm going to try with a little help from my friends_  
_Oh I get high with a little help from my friends_  
_Puck: Yes I get by with a little help from my friends_  
_With a little help from my friends_

"That was great!" Marley giggled, walking away from the performance with Jake.

"It sure was," Jake agreed. "Hey, do you know what's going on with Artie lately? He's been looking really depressed."

Indeed, as Artie was wheeling by alone, all he noticed were the happy couples around holding hands, including Jake and Marley and Kurt and Blaine.

"I guess the same goes for Kitty, too," Marley said. "But like usual she masks it with words."

Kitty walked by a middle-school-aged couple.

"Okay, you know what, when I was your age, I was still sitting at home reading my Bible and watching _That's So Raven_ and _iCarly. _Hate to break it to you, but your relationship probably isn't going to last more than a week, like all middle school relationships. And, just how did you get here anyway? Mommies had to drop you off? You know, some religions actually restrict people from dating until they're sixteen. Y'all should take a page out of that book."

"That was rude," Unique said. "Kids will be kids."

"Those are not kids, those are premature teen parents waiting to happen," Kitty snapped, walking over to wait in the bumper cars line.

**Song: "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away"**

_Artie: Here I stand head in hand  
Turn my face to the wall  
If she's gone I can't go on  
Feeling two-foot small_

_{Artie wheels through the crowd alone}_

_Kitty: Everywhere people stare_  
_Each and every day_  
_I can see them laugh at me_  
_And I hear them say_

_{Artie wheels by the bumper cars, staring at Kitty.}_

_Both: Hey you've got to hide your love away_  
_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

_{Kitty's also looking off into the distance, staring at Ryder, who's with Sam getting cotton candy, but Unique is staring at Ryder too, but Ryder is staring at Marley, who's being fed cotton candy by Jake.}_

_Kitty: How can I even try_  
_I can never win_  
_Hearing them, seeing them_  
_In the state I'm in_

_Artie: How could she say to me_  
_Love will find a way_  
_Gather round all you clowns_  
_Let me hear you say_

_Both: Hey you've got to hide your love away_  
_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

Artie rejoined Ryder and Sam as the McKinley marching band passed.

"Hey, Artie, that could've been you at the front with the baton!" Ryder laughed.

Artie giggled nonchalantly. "Heh… Yeah."

Momentarily, Puck, Kurt, and Mike were on stage accompanied by Will. Puck and Will were playing guitar, Kurt had a tambourine, and Mike was dancing.

"Alright, this song is dedicated to those of you raging out on the bumper cars!" Mike announced.

Everyone was getting into the bumper cars. Sam and Ryder helped lift Artie into his own car, but neither of the boys were willing to press the gas pedal for him.

"I don't think either of us can fit in there with you," Ryder apologized.

"Move it, losers," Kitty said, hopping into Artie's car. "Don't worry, Artie. I'll drive your car."

This really turned Artie on.

Sam and Ryder eyed Kitty suspiciously before they turned around and hopped into their own cars. All of the New Directions, plus Quinn, Mercedes, and Emma were enjoying the ride.

**Song: "Drive My Car"**

_Will & Puck: Asked a girl what she wanted to be  
She said baby, "Can't you see  
I wanna be famous, a star on the screen  
But you can do something in between"_

_All: Baby you can drive my car_  
_Yes I'm gonna be a star_  
_Baby you can drive my car_  
_And maybe I love you_

_Puck and Will: I told a girl that my prospects were good_  
_And she said baby, "It's understood_  
_Working for peanuts is all very fine_  
_All: But I can show you a better time"_

_Baby you can drive my car_  
_Yes I'm gonna be a star_  
_Baby you can drive my car_  
_And maybe I love you_  
_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_

_Baby you can drive my car_  
_Yes I'm gonna be a star_  
_Baby you can drive my car_  
_And maybe I love you_

_Will & Puck: I told that girl I can start right away_  
_And she said, "Listen baby I got something to say_  
_I got no car and it's breaking my heart_  
_All: But I've found a driver and that's a start"_

_Baby you can drive my car_  
_Yes I'm gonna be a star_  
_Baby you can drive my car_  
_And maybe I love you_  
_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_  
_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_  
_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_  
_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah (fade out)_

"My neck hurts from all the crashing; you're such a reckless driver!" Marley complained as Jake helped Marley out of the car.

"Hey, it was just some brotherly competition with Ryder and Sam, that's all," Jake laughed.

"But we totally beat you guys," Sam hollered as he walked with Ryder to a prize booth.

"Sam!" Blaine called, discreetly going over to a hyped-up Sam. "So, everything's all set for tomorrow. I talked to the guys, they're all gonna show up to the senior commons, and they're all in."

"Okay," Sam consented, though not fully liking the plan. "I'll see you guys over there then."

"I wonder what they're up to," Marley said to Unique and Kitty, as Jake went to join Ryder at the prize booth.

"Not sure, but one of my only friends from Vocal Adrenaline last year just texted me saying that they're already finalizing their set for Nationals," Unique said. "I'm feeling a little bit devious tonight as well, so, how would you girls like to come along with me for a journey to Akron?"

"How exactly are we getting there?" Kitty asked.

"Well, we'll have to catch a bus to Toledo, take the train to Cleveland, and then catch a bus into Akron, and voila!" she explained.

"That's an awful lot of traveling," Marley sighed. "And just how much would that cost?"

"The train is about $40, but the catch is that it leaves at 3:20 AM," Unique said apologetically.

"Meow, a dead-of-night mission," Kitty said. "I'm so in."

"So am I," Marley said.

**INT. DALTON ACADEMY – SUN APR 28, THE NEXT MORNING**

"So, remind me why we had to drive all the way over here?" Kurt asked Blaine, walking down the spiral staircase.

"This is the staircase where you snuck in with an unconvincing Dalton uniform, asking me for help to get around," Blaine said, dragging Kurt down the hallway. "And this is the shortcut that we took to get to the senior commons, where—"

"You totally stole my heart singing 'Teenage Dream,' I remember," Kurt laughed.

Blaine pushed open the door to the Warblers' choir lounge.

"Dudes, thank goodness you're here!" Sam shouted exhaustively. "Do you know how many big-lips jokes they've been throwing at me? They don't even like my impressions!"

"Sam, how did you get here?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"I took a bus," Sam answered.

"So, Blaine, would you care to fill us in on what you've gathered us here for on a Sunday?" Jeff asked.

"No problem for us boarders!" Trent pointed out.

"Wait, where's Hunter?" Kurt asked.

"Dalton expelled him after the steroids mishap," Nick said.

"And the rest of us have been on probation all year," Sebastian said. "And we're no longer allowed to compete without a coach next year."

"So hopefully we can get the hot French teacher in on coaching them," Thad laughed.

"Or maybe Wes could come back from New York to help them out," David suggested.

"Anyway, the reason why I assembled everyone here today is because I needed some help," Blaine said to Kurt.

**INT. CARMEL HIGH SCHOOL AUDITORIUM**

"Guys, I'm freaking out; what if we get caught?" Marley whispered as the trio crawled into seats, looking from a high point to Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsal.

**Song: "Help" **

_VA: Help, I need somebody  
Help, not just anybody  
Help, you know I need someone, help  
_

_(Warblers & Sam)  
Blaine: When I was younger (So much younger than) so much younger than today  
(I never needed) I never needed anybody's help in any way  
(Now) But now these days are gone (These days are gone), I'm not so self-assured  
(I know I've found) Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
_And I do appreciate you being round_  
_Blaine & Sam: Help me get my feet back on the ground_  
_Blaine, Sam, Warblers: Won't you please, please help me_

_{Kurt looks very uncomfortable.}_

_Blaine: (Now) And now my life has changed in oh so many ways_  
_(My independence) My independence seems to vanish in the haze_  
_(But) But every now (Every now and then) and then I feel so insecure_  
_(I know that I) I know that I just need you like I've never done before_

_Vocal Adrenaline: Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
_And I do appreciate you being round_  
_Help me get my feet back on the ground_  
_Won't you please, please help me_

_Blaine: When I was younger so much younger than today_  
_I never needed anybody's help in any way_  
_(But) But now these days are gone (These days are gone), I'm not so self-assured_  
_(I know I've found) Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_

_Vocal Adrenaline: Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
_And I do appreciate you being round_  
_Help me, get my feet back on the ground_  
_Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, ooh_

"Okay, that was scary," Marley said.

"Damn right it is," Jesse St. James said, startling the girls out of their seats. "Wow, I totally _expected_ to see you here, Wade. Don't think I wouldn't have noticed you underneath your girl clothes. Take that song to heart, I really do appreciate you being 'round."

"Jesse, I don't understand, how did they—" Unique stammered.

"After a meeting with our local school board, I had to be reminded of how exactly Vocal Adrenaline took Nationals for so many consecutive years: working as a true ensemble. When Sunshine Corazon took the reins upon my graduation, Vocal Adrenaline became a star and background dancers. Also, this is a man's world, and a guy like me has to survive on a little thing called money, so I've returned as Vocal Adrenaline's coach, we've rehired Dakota Stanley as our choreographer thanks to tremendous booster donations, and Vocal Adrenaline is now back stronger than ever, determined for victory. Now, I'm going to have to ask you folks to get back to Lima, and don't let your guard down if I decide to send spies myself."

Back at Dalton, Blaine and Sam were going around thanking their Warbler friends.

"Okay, so we came all the way out here for you to serenade me?" Kurt interrogated in disbelief. "Blaine, what's really going on?"

Kurt couldn't even react when Blaine knelt down on one knee and pulled out the ring box.

"Kurt, it is in this very room that our love began to flourish, and it was here that we shared our first glance, our first song, and our first kiss, and I felt that this was the most fitting place to recognize all that we've shared, so Kurt Hummel… will you marry me?"

Kurt was absolutely speechless. The Warblers locked down their stares. Some looked happy, others disturbed.

Kurt was on the disturbed side. He cast one guilty and embarrassed look around at all the Warblers.

"This was so cruel," he whispered.

"What?" Blaine asked; his grin totally vanished.

"You drag me here to make all these guys sing to me, and now you expect me to say 'yes' to you in front of all these people? Sorry to embarrass you, Blaine, but the answer is 'absolutely not!'"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed with panic, his face flushing red.

"Sam, take me back to that bus you came here from; we're going back home," Kurt commanded, storming out of the room. Sam hurried after him, casting an apologetic glance to Blaine before he left.

"Tsk, tsk," Sebastian sighed, patting Blaine on the back. "I've always known that Kurt was a smart guy."

"Wait, you agree with him?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Ha, hell yeah I do," Sebastian said, walking out of the room, followed by the rest of the Warblers.

"Nice try, Blaine," Nick sighed.

"Don't give up," Thad said.

"Thanks for having us back, though," Jeff said.

"Don't worry about it," David said.

"Don't get yourself too down about it, okay, bud?" Trent consoled.

Blaine collapsed onto a couch, burying his head in his hands.

**EXT. WESTERVILLE HIGHWAY**

Kurt and Blaine sat silently as their bus rolled out of Westerville and back to Lima when Kurt's phone rang.

"I'm just going to cut straight to the chase," Kurt answered. "When Finn proposed to Rachel, I was dead set against it, and I can't believe you thought I'd be down with this after everything that they went through. Blaine, this year, the one thing that you've proven is that you do not know how to live your life independently, and it's something that I think you need to learn before you commit yourself to something like this. You cheated on me. I forgive you. But your obsession with love, or the way you kill yourself inside when you have no love, worries me. Blaine, marriage isn't something to take lightly. I think you let your excitement about legalized gay marriage get to you. That dinner we had with Liz and Jan was great and very eye-opening; but Blaine, you're in still in high school; I only just started college. Our adult lives have barely begun and I personally think you're ruining it for yourself and both of us with this step. I'm so sorry that I had to embarrass you like that in front of all the Warblers. I remember that one time you tried to sing to that guy, Jeremiah, at The Gap, and how badly I felt for your pain of rejection. I'm so sorry; I really am. But, I'm taking the next train out to New York. I stayed in Lima far too long and I know I'm behind on schoolwork. Blaine, finish your senior year strong. I want you to succeed and I want you to be with me in New York, but that can only happen if you focus."

Kurt hung up the phone.

"For the record, I think you made the right choice," Sam said to Kurt.

"I'm glad," Kurt said.

"I kind of wish you told me all that stuff when I was being an idiot and asking Brittany to marry me when we thought the world was ending," he admitted. Kurt, however, remained expressionless.

"Blaine and I got really close this year," Sam continued. "And you're right, he's been way too dependent on other people to get him through stuff, and I think it's dangerous for him. You know, I've had to learn to be independent from an early age. I'm glad you sort of pointed him in that direction. And in my heart, I know that what you just did was hard for you, and I know that you two are going to be together someday eventually, you know, 'all you need is love.'"

After the bus arrived in Lima, Sam headed back to the carnival, and Kurt headed straight for the train station. The 13-hour ride would be crucial time to catch up on homework. Unique, Marley, and Kitty were catching a night-time train back home.

**Song: "All You Need Is Love"**

_{The McKinley fair goers watch as the McKinley marching band goes past.}_

_All: Love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_

_{Blaine watches Warbler rehearsal. They try their best to keep him happy.}_

_Blaine: There's nothing you can do that can't be done_  
_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_  
_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_  
_It's easy_

_{Santana sings at the diner}_

_Santana: Nothing you can make that can't be made_  
_one you can save that can't be saved_  
_Rachel: Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_  
_It's easy_

_{Kurt and the three girls sing as their trains pass each other.}_

_Kurt: All you need is love_  
_Unique: All you need is love_  
_Marley: All you need is love, love_  
_Kitty: Love is all you need_

_All: Love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_

_{The rest of them perform on stage at the carnival.}_

_Will: All you need is love_  
_All you need is love_  
_Artie: All you need is love, love_  
_Sam: Love is all you need_

_{Jake, Ryder, and Tina sing in separate cars on a Ferris Wheel.}_  
_Jake: Nothing you can know that isn't known_  
_Ryder: Nothing you can see that isn't shown_  
_Tina: Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_  
_It's easy_

_All: All you need is love_  
_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love, love_  
_Love is all you need_

_All you need is love (Sue: All together, now!)_  
_All you need is love (Sue: Everybody!)_  
_All you need is love, love_  
_Love is all you need_  
_Boys: Love is all you need (Girls: Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Yee-hai! (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_

_Yesterday (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_  
_Oh yeah! (Love is all you need)_  
_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah (Love is all you need)_  
_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah (Love is all you need)_


	3. 2: Let It Be

**Summary: It's prom time at McKinley! Three of the kids get nominations for prom royalty, and it goes to one of their heads. In New York, Rachel and Kurt are back to their classes and extra-curriculars. A new nemesis is met. A heartbreaking twist concludes the episode. I apologize that the prom plot isn't really that much of a build-up.**

**Guest Starring: Oliver Kieran Jones as Adam Crawford  
Guest Starring: Dean Geyer as Brody Weston  
Guest Starring: Erinn Westbrook as Bree  
Guest Starring: Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori  
Guest Starring: Samuel Larsen as Joseph Hart  
Guest Starring: Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta  
Guest Starring: Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins  
Guest Starring: Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes  
Guest Starring: NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington  
Guest Starring: Dot Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste  
Guest Starring: Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson  
**

**Special Guest Starring: Adam Lambert as Starchild  
Special Guest Starring: Kate Hudson as Cassandra July  
Special Guest Starring: Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux**

**Co-Starring: The Adam's Apples  
Co-Starring: Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel  
Co-Starring: Ginny Gardner as Marissa**

* * *

**INT. LOFT – MON APR 29, 2013 – MORNING**

Kurt placed a plate of bagels in front of Rachel. "Santana left early for some college tours."

"Good for her," Rachel said, spreading cheese onto one bagel. "But please stop avoiding the issue."

Kurt sighed. "I seriously don't feel like talking about it."

"Look, when Finn proposed, I was so eager to say 'yes,' but then look where we ended up: a huge mess. These teen marriages just usually don't work out. Frankly, I think you made the right choice, and it's kind of hypocritical for me to say, but you guys should really wait," she reasoned. "I mean, this year we've proven that both of our love lives are really unstable. Marriage is so far out of the question for us. I don't want to be like all those divorce stories you hear about."

**INT. FIGGINS'S OFFICE – MON APR 29, 2013 – MORNING**

"Sue Sylvester has been reinstated," Figgins announced to Will and Roz. "A judge has ruled that Sue will be allowed to return to work for the remainder of the school year under probation. Should she pass the probation, she will return next school year with full leadership of the Cheerios. For now, Coach Roz Washington will remain in control of the Cheerios and 9th grade Physical Education."

"I've got to hand it to your dad, Will," Sue said.

"What do you mean" Will asked. "My dad is just an intern; he graduates law school this June."

"Yes, but it was his clever reasoning, bargaining, and support to my lawyer that put my case to the place it needed to be," Sue said. "Anyway, I've got to get back to whipping my middle-aged shrews back into tip-top shape. Thank you for your time."

Once the door closed, Roz said, "Sue won't be able to monitor the annually-spiked prom punchbowl this year, so I'll be taking over."

"William, I'm also requesting the New Directions for part-time entertainment for the senior prom," Figgins explained.

"I'm totally in!" Will said excitedly. "I really need to recruit new members, so it's a kill two birds with one stone scenario here. I'll get the club rehearsing straight away."

**INT. TEACHER'S LOUNGE – LUNCH TIME**

"Emma is totally swamped with all the students flooding her room for college counseling," Will sighed, munching on an apple.

"So am I," Sue said. "Now that I'm back to work, I'm getting so many requests from Cheerios to write letters of recommendation. Frankly, my drive is running thin. I'm committed to Becky and my senior standouts, but Roz, you might have to take some of that load off my shoulders."

"No problem," Roz said, sprinkling salt over her pasta.

Shannon walked to the table, set down an enormous chicken, and began digging in.

"So, Shannon, how're things?" Sue asked.

"Um…" she hesitated. "Well, Will, you know that Ken Tanaka you set me up with the other week?"

"Oh, god, no," Sue whispered.

"Well, we've been chatting over the past few days, and he's coming over to Ohio next week to meet up with me in person!" Shannon squeaked excitedly.

"Child, do I have to summon back our five girls to give this guy a thorough background check?" Roz asked. "Honey, I do not want you walking back into an abusive relationship!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sue said.

"Honestly, Ken was a real gentleman when he was working here, but he did let his anger take the best of him at times," Will began.

"Well, that's because you had your married eyes set on his unmarried girl," Sue chimed in.

"But I personally have faith that he got himself together, and frankly, I think you two would be really compatible," Will said to Shannon.

"Well, I really hope this works out," Shannon sighed.

**INT. MCKINLEY UNUSED CLASSROOM – MON APR 29, 2013**

"This student council meeting is now called to order," Blaine sighed with depression, tapping the gavel.

"Due to negligent leadership by the senior class officers, it is now up to us student body officers to plan the Junior-Senior Prom," Tina read. "That's fine with me because I would love to have a say in what we do for our last formal event. I'd like our prom to be complete; not just ordinary school dances like Class of 2012's junior and senior proms. I want ours to be in some grand hotel ballroom, not the stinky old gym."

"A ballroom is out of our budget," Sam sighed. "Sugar, please disclose the budget for the senior prom as approved by Principal Figgins."

"With all of the juniors and seniors charged $10 for tickets, and non-class dates charged $40, catering is covered. You folks would still need to spend money on a DJ, Principal Figgins' utility usage charge, and decorations. The budget comes out to $4,000 even, minus tax.

"Alright, now we still have to think of a theme," Tina said. "I asked Jacob Ben Israel to open up suggestions on his blog, and the only response he got back was from Brittany: Bug Prom."

"Such a step down from dinosaurs," Sam sighed.

"Wait a minute…" Blaine said. "Bugs? Beatles? Mr. Schue wanted us to do The Beatles as an assignment, but it's almost the end of the year; no one wants to do assignments anymore. This would be the perfect way to prepare for Nationals. We'll perform Beatles songs at prom, and with student body input, we can decide which one is right for Nationals!"

"I don't think we're going to get anyone to dress up like The Beatles, so how about we make the prom theme 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds?' I'm sure everyone would go for that," Tina suggested.

"Great ideas," Blaine remarked. "Tina, write all that down, and Sugar, talk to Principal Figgins. I'll talk to Mr. Schue. Prom chairpersons, you are all excused. This meeting is adjourned."

**INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Will wrote 'The Beatles' on the board.

"This week, we are officially kicking off our Beatles set list brainstorming for Nationals. Blaine met with me earlier today, and instead of singing songs here in the choir room, you will show your assignments off as entertainment for the senior prom!"

The New Directions gibbered away excitedly.

"The prom is also a crucial time to open interest for the club. With Brittany and Ryder gone, we need at least two more people to take to Nationals with us. Has anyone heard from Joe?" Will asked.

"Present," a voice from the door said.

"Holy Teen Jesus," Wade gasped as everyone turned their heads to look at the boy who just entered the room. Joe's dreads were gone!

"Joe, what the hell happened to your hair?" Sugar interrogated.

"Well, the reason why I couldn't come to Glee Club for most of the last semester is because I joined the boys' volleyball team with Coach Beiste," Joe explained. "The dreads were kind of distracting in play. I'd jump for the kill and instead of hitting the ball, I'd be yanking hair; and if I ever fell to the floor, the other guys would be slipping on my hair. So, I kind of chopped them off. But the thing is, my neck feels so much more comfortable than it has in so many years," Joe laughed.

"Well, he certainly looks a lot sexier now," Sugar whispered to Wade.

Suddenly, the announcements system turned on, followed by a flourish from Becky's Xylophone, and then Sue's voice.

"It is my solemn and unfortunate duty in my first day back at work to announce this year's senior prom king and queen candidates. For Prom King, our nominees are… Stoner Brett… Blaine Anderson… And Artie Abrams!"

The New Directions applauded for Blaine and Artie.

"I'm not in the right headspace to run for this," Blaine sighed. "I'm withdrawing."

"And for Prom Queen, our nominees are… Brittany Pierce, who has departed our school… Celeste Warrington, also nominated as the Cheerio with the neck brace… and Tina Cohen-Chang."

"YES!" Tina screamed. "I'd better get campaigning!"

Everyone else looked at each other nervously. This was going to go to Tina's head.

**INT. MCKINLEY HALLWAY – TUES APR 30**

Ryder shut his locker and came face-to-face with Artie and Tina.

"Good afternoon, Ryder," Artie greeted.

"We're just going to cut right to the chase, you _need _to rejoin Glee Club," Tina said. "We're doing performances for the prom this weekend and we'll recruit _one_ person to New Directions if we're lucky, and if you don't come back to Glee Club, we'll probably never find a replacement for you."

"It's simple statistics. We've been here for four years, we know how hopeless recruiting is unless you've come fresh off a National championship," Artie said. "The audition turnout at the beginning of the year was explosive, but most of the fifty-six signups didn't even show up. Long story short, if you don't come back to Glee Club, you're really punishing all of us, not just Unique."

"Just think about it," Tina concluded, wheeling Artie away down the hall. "We'd also really appreciate it if you cast your votes for us as prom king and queen."

"What was that about?" Kitty asked, coming up behind Ryder.

Ryder shook his head. "They want me to rejoin Glee Club."

"So why don't you?" Kitty asked.

"Are you kidding?" Ryder laughed. "And be around Wade-Unique-Catfish again? Not going to happen."

"Okay, well, maybe you can save your anger for the week and focus on being my prom date?" Kitty asked confidently.

"I thought guys usually ask the girls," Ryder said sexily.

"Well, I built up some confidence from the Sadie Hawkins dance," Kitty said, also sexily.

"Then it's a date," Ryder said, turning around and walking down the hallway.

A distance away, Marley was talking to Wade.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to get a prom dress," Marley sighed. "They're just so expensive! What about you?"

"I don't think I'm going to prom," Wade sighed. "No date."

"So?" Marley asked. "You can just go with friends, as a group. Lots of people—"

"Only the sorry losers who can't find dates go alone in a group of people," Wade sighed. "It's easy for you to talk like that when you actually have a boyfriend to go with."

"Don't be unfair to yourself and everyone like you," Marley consoled. "It's _your _junior prom! I know what it's like not to have a date. That's why I didn't go to my freshman banquet at my old school. Our society pressures us to the point that people like us feel like it's a law to have a date to school dances, when it's perfectly okay to enjoy the night with just friends."

Wade shrugged. "Maybe you're right."

"My advice to you is, look back on this five years from now. Are you going to wish you enjoyed the night at all? Or are you going to be disappointed in yourself that you never went at all?"

Wade took Marley's advice to heart, but walked away.

He passed by Tina pinning up campaign posters in the hallway.

"Vote Tina for Prom Queen!" she exclaimed as Dottie attempted to shuffle past, hiding her face behind an enormous Biology textbook. "Dottie! Could you do me a favor and put these up by the locker rooms? Poster putty only. Don't forget to hand these free pencils out, particularly around math classes since people usually need pencils there. Okay?"

"Okay," Dottie said nervously, taking the bundle of posters and pencils into her already crowded arms and moving down the hallway. She made it three steps before everything fell to the ground. An African-American girl bent down to help her.

"Are you okay, Dottie?" she asked.

"Oh, hey, Bree!" Dottie panted. "Um, how do you know my name?"

"Come on, everyone knows Dottie! Your name is written all over the bathroom stalls; and your love-hate for Tina is really legendary," Bree said, glancing over at Tina who was in a heated argument with Brett.

"What?" Dottie exclaimed. "No, that's not true!"

"Listen, I totally get it! You're a naïve freshman who first looked up to Tina because she seemed boring… and nice… then you quickly realized that she's moody and pushy and wears weird Hannah Montana dresses," Bree said, glancing over at Tina's interesting choice of fashion for the day. "Not, like, 'I'm hot' Hannah Montana… _Disney_ Hannah Montana.

"Break it down," she continued, cornering Dottie against a locker. "You hate Tina, don't you? You hate this love-hate relationship you have."

"No, of course not!" Dottie argued. "I do wish she'd hurry up and graduate."

"How would you like to be friends with us?" Bree asked, pointing to her clique of several mean girls, some of them Cheerios.

"Have you been reading my Tumblr?" Dottie asked with surprise. "That's like my life's dream!"

"We need a girl just like you in our group: an invisible nobody who could be buried in someone's basement and no one would care!"

"Wait, I thought you said everyone knew me?"

"Please, no one gives a rat's ass about you. That's why you're perfect for our little plan," she said deviously.

Bree began walking down the hallway before Dottie ran back to her.

"Wait, what plan?" Dottie asked.

"We are the ones who cast an unrealistic amount of nominations for Tina to be Prom Queen," Bree said. "Now, I'm just a sophomore, but I hear on good authority that the girl's been a pushy brat the whole year, and that will stop with a humiliating defeat when we stuff the ballot boxes with a reasonable amount of votes for Celeste. The girl's been stuck in that neck brace all year ever since she fell from the pyramid at cheerleading Nationals last year; she deserves it."

Dottie stopped in the middle of the hallway, thinking about it. She did hate Tina's pushy attitude, but she didn't want to hurt her.

**INT. NYADA CHORUS ROOM – THU MAY 3 – MORNING**

"Good evening, class," Carmen Tibideaux said, walking into the room and setting her briefcase down over the piano.

Rachel took in a deep breath and went up to her. "Good morning, Madam Tibideaux! I was just wondering if I could get our signature on these release forms. I don't know if you heard, but—"

"I heard," Carmen said sweetly. "I must say, a mighty feat, Rachel. It feels just like yesterday when I watched you tank your initial audition, but I'm glad to have you here. Of course I'll sign."

Carmen scribbled her fancy signature over one of the slots and returned it to Rachel, who hurried back to her seat next to Kurt.

"Okay, I trust you've all done your research papers on The Beatles?" Carmen asked. "This summer, a Revue will be opening up on Broadway entitled _Let It Be_, a tribute to The Beatles. That's why I had you all do this research and come up with a Beatles number to perform as a solo or as a duet. I have all of your names in this hat. The name I draw out is who will perform; no exceptions."

Carmen stuck her hand into the hat and extracted the name, "Kurt Hummel."

Rachel and Kurt grinned with determination. They had chosen to do this assignment as a duet, and they were up first! The pair poignantly went up to the front of the room, where Kurt set down the sheet music in front of Carmen's TA while Rachel passed out sheet music to some of the other girls in class who were interested in doing backup vocals for extra credit.

"Hello," Rachel said sweetly. "This Beatles song is one of our favorites that we hope is on the _Let It Be_ set list."

"It was written by the legendary John Lennon in December of 1969, but also credited to Paul McCartney. It was released fully on The Beatles' very last album, _Let It Be_," Kurt finished.

**Song: "Across the Universe"**

_Kurt: Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind  
Possessing and caressing me_

_Jai Guru Deva OM_

_Both in harmony: Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Rachel: Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes_  
_They call me on and on across the universe_  
_Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box_  
_They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe_  
_Jai Guru Deva OM_

_Both in harmony: Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Kurt: Sounds of laughter shades of live are ringing through my open ears_  
_Inciting and inviting me_  
_Rachel: Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns_  
_It calls me on and on, across the universe_  
_Both in harmony: Jai Guru Deva OM_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Jai Guru Deva_  
_Jai Guru Deva_  
_Jai Guru Deva_  
_Jai Guru Deva_  
_Jai Guru Deva [fade out]_

The class applauded for the duo as they retreated back to their seats.

"Excellently done," Carmen said. "Next up is—"

**INT. NYADA HALLWAY**

"Okay, well I have dance class in fifteen minutes; where are you headed off to?" Rachel asked.

"Adam's calling a meeting for the Adam's Apples," Kurt said.

"Okay, but just don't get too close to Adam again," Rachel warned.

"Well, I could say the same thing about you and Brody!" Kurt shouted playfully as she disappeared around the corner.

Kurt giggled and made his way towards the NYADA auditorium when he was joined by Adam.

"Good day, Kurt!" he exclaimed. "Glad for you to rejoin us!"

"Glad to be back," Kurt said. "Things are looking cloudy as always, but it'd be nice to be back into performing again."

"Excellent," Adam said, pushing open the door to the auditorium. "Welcome, Apples! Today, I'd like to introduce a new recruit!"

Adam beckoned towards the curtain, which parted to expose gothic-looking man.

"Hey, everyone, I'm Starchild, sophomore. I'm still an undeclared major, but I'm thinking of going into vocal performance or musical theater. Nice to meet you all," the man said.

"Alright!" Adam called. "Everyone on stage. Let's get straight into vocal warmups, shall we?"

**INT. DANCE ROOM**

"Well, well, well, it's Miss Fanny Brice!" Cassie announced to the class as Rachel made her way into the room.

Blushing, Rachel bowed her head to each of the applauding students before saying, "Thank you guys so much for all the support you gave me before my final callback! I think it really gave me the confidence to perform better at the callback."

"Alright, enough excitement for the day," Cassie laughed. "We've only got a few more weeks together and quite frankly, you all don't embody the image of Dance 201 students that I'd like you to be. Next week, we dive into the Cha Cha Cha. Let's get right into it. Brody, help me demonstrate. Music, please."

**Song: "Can't Buy Me Love"**

{Cassie and Brody do the Cha Cha Cha for the students, while Adam and Lambert lead the Adam's Apples in the auditorium.}

_Cassie: Can't buy me love, love  
Can't buy me love_

_Brody: I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright_  
_I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright_  
_Cos I don't care too much for money, and money can't buy me love_

_Cassie: I'll give you all I got to give if you say you'll love me too_  
_I may not have a lot to give but what I got I'll give to you_  
_I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_

_Adam & Apples: Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so_  
_Can't buy me love, no no no, no_

_Lambert: Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied_  
_Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy_  
_I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_  
_Owww_

_Cassie: Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so_  
_Can't buy me love, no no no, no_

_Lambert: Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied_  
_Adam: Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy_  
_Brody: I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_

_Lambert & Adam: Can't buy me love, love_

_Cassie & Brody: Can't buy me love_

"Alright, that doesn't look too difficult, does it?" Cassie asked the class. "Okay, study up, because you're all up next Wednesday for this assignment."

Rachel went to take a sip of water. Brody went over to sit by her.

"So, I know you're probably still feeling a bit resentful towards me, but I really am happy for you, Rachel," he said. "When do rehearsals start?"

"May 13," Rachel said excitedly. "Just ten more days! I'm so stoked. Oh! Which reminds me…"

Rachel extracted her release forms out of her bag and went to Cassie's desk.

"Ms. July, I was just wondering if you could sign this release paper for me?" Rachel asked.

Cassie smiled. "Last time I did this was at the beginning of the year when one of my most improved students landed an ensemble role in _Wicked_." Cassie signed her portion of the paper and returned it to Rachel. "This school is full of people who want to be stars, but like I said at the beginning of the year, _maybe two_ will be good enough to make it in this business. And you, Rachel, just proved that a small-town girl from Iowa—pardon, _Ohio_, can make it to the big stage fresh out of high school. Congratulations."

Rachel grinned and gave Cassie a tight hug.

"Thanks for everything," she said gratefully.

Back in the auditorium, Adam complimented, "Stellar performance."

Kurt was looking jealously towards Starchild. His voice, his fashion choices, his hairdo. It was as if Kurt's identity was stolen!

"Now, it saddens me to say that I will be graduating at the end of the year, so the Apples will be needing a new fearless leader for the next school year," Adam announced.

"Adam, I'd be happy to take over the—" Kurt began.

"Ahem, you just joined this club in January, am I right?" Starchild asked. "Why don't we give some of the more veteran members a chance, or was that not how things worked in your old high school show choir?"

Kurt scowled at Lambert but nodded in agreement.

"No one is getting chosen straight away," Adam elaborated. "And even if it were, our sights should be set on our utmost tireless leaders. Who knows, maybe this club will be good enough to go to collegiate competitions next year."

Everyone in the club eyed each other with determined looks.

**INT. MCKINLEY GYM – FRI MAY 4 – AFTER SCHOOL**

Tina stood unsteadily at the top of a tall ladder, trying to string paper diamonds from the ceiling.

"Guys, come on!" she begged. "We cannot have a 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds' prom if there are no diamonds strung from the ceiling!"

Sugar hurried into the room.

"Tina! I went to Target and they didn't have the party favors you wanted!" Sugar shouted from the ground.

"WHAT?" Tina screamed. "Okay, we're going to have to go with chocolate kisses instead table glasses filled with water marbles. Sugar, can you pick those up? And don't forget to tell Dottie to tally the votes!"

Sugar rolled her eyes and fled back out of the gym.

Blaine went over to Tina and helped her down from the ladder.

"Thanks," Tina breathed exhaustively. "Sorry things didn't work out with Kurt. It would've been nice if he was here tomorrow night."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "Sorry that Mike had to go back to Chicago too. It would've been fun to have him around."

Tina nodded. "Sorry if I sound pushy at all, but I'm happy that we're going together."

Blaine chuckled. "Sorry if I came off as hurtful to you when you asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance. It's just that I did feel a little uncomfortable, but who's to say that I can't enjoy tomorrow night with one of my newest best friends?"

Tina grinned and hugged Blaine tightly.

**INT. SUE'S OFFICE**

"So, getting ready for prom?" Sue asked Becky. "Have you got a date?"

"I'm taking Emilio, the boy I met at camp last year," Becky said. "And he likes pizza too, so we're totally an item."

"Glad to hear it," Sue chuckled. "Well, have fun, Becky."

"Thanks, coach," Becky said, turning to walk out the door. "Are you going to be okay? I still feel guilty sometimes."

"Nothing to feel guilty about, sweetie," Sue said. "Everything is totally fine."

Becky smiled and closed the door.

**INT. MCKINLEY GYM – SAT MAY 4 – EARLY EVENING**

The prom was off to an excellent start, and the tables were full of color. Becky walked into the gym with her date, Emilio, both in beautiful white attire. Jake and Marley were in red, Artie and Sugar were in orange, Bobby Surette and Marissa were in gold, Lauren Zizes and Joe were in yellow, Ryder and Kitty were in green, Phil and Celeste were in blue, Dottie and Brett were in indigo, Blaine and Tina were in purple, and Unique was in black. Jacob Ben Israel, reporting on the event, was in black as well.

"Welcome everyone to the 2013 Senior Prom," Principal Figgins addressed. "On behalf of the cafeteria crew, we do hope you enjoyed tonight's marvelous dinner. Before we begin the dance festivities, I'd like to ask Mr. Schuester to come up and give you students a word."

Will went up to the microphone. "Hey everyone! Next up will be some performances from our New Directions; however, our club needs new people. Going to Nationals with us will be an amazing experience. It builds camaraderie and genuine friendships, and a means to express yourself through music. Plenty of you auditioned for us at the beginning of the year, so I'd like to invite you back for a new round of auditions so that you may join us; so, without further ado, the New Directions!"

The curtain parted, revealing Blaine at the piano. As he sings, all the couples (except for Tina and Unique) slow dance away.

**Song: "Long and Winding Road"**

_The long and winding road that leads to your door  
Will never disappear  
I've seen that road before; it always leads me here  
Leads me to your door_

_The wild and windy night that the rain washed away_  
_Has left a pool of tears crying for the day_  
_Why leave me standing here, let me know the way_  
_Many times I've been alone and many times I've cried_  
_Anyway you'll never know the many ways I've tried_  
_And still they lead me back to the long and winding road_  
_You left me standing here a long, long time ago_  
_Don't leave me waiting here, lead me to your door_

_But still they lead me back to the long and winding road_  
_You left me standing here a long, long time ago_  
_Don't keep me waiting here (Don't keep me wait), lead me to your door_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Marley hurried over to Unique after slow dancing with Jake, seeing how lonely she was.

"Get up! Come dance with us!" she exclaimed in an upbeat manner.

"I don't feel like it," Unique sighed.

"Okay, then come up and sing 'Hey Jude' with us, and I want you to really listen to the lyrics," Marley said, dragging Unique to the stage where the rest of the New Directions were gathered, except for Ryder, who was sitting at a table with Marissa, Bobby, Phil, and Celeste.

**Song: "Hey Jude"**

_Marley: Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Jake: Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

_Artie: Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
_You were made to go out and get her_  
_The minute you let her under your skin_  
_Then you begin to make it better_

_Blaine: And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_  
_Sam: For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder_  
_Blaine and Sam: Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Tina: Hey Jude, don't let me down_  
_You have found her, now go and get her_  
_Remember to let her into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better_

_Kitty: So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_  
_You're waiting for someone to perform with_  
_Unique: And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_  
_The movement you need is on your shoulder_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

_Marley: Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
_Take a sad song and make it better_  
_Jake: Remember to let her under your skin_  
_Then you'll begin to make it_  
_All: Better better better better better better, oh_

_New Directions: Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_[Keep repeating; Unique doing the belting parts]_

The New Directions went back onto the dance floor and began dancing to the music played by the DJ: the Harlem Shake, with Jake leading the opening dance.

Afterwards, noticing Ryder sitting alone, Artie went over to him. "Bad night?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Ryder sighed. "I mean, don't get me wrong; Kitty's great, but it's hard to be in a celebratory mood when the person you hate the most in this world is within feet of you. Hey, what happened to that Betty girl you met at the wedding?"

"Betty?" Artie asked. "Well, we went on a couple of dates, but the distance thing makes things a bit hard, even though we're just a county away. Anyway, do you want to join me and the rest of the guys up on stage? We're doing a big fun number."

Ryder shook his head. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself," Artie stated, wheeling back to the stage to join Joe, Sam, and Jake.

**Song: "I Saw Her Standing There"**

_Joe: (1,2,3,4!)_

_Sam: Well, she was just 17_  
_You know what I mean_  
_And the way she looked was way beyond compare_  
_Sam and Jake: So how could I dance with another (Artie and Joe: Ooh)_  
_When I saw her standing there_

_Jake: Well she looked at me, and I, I could see_  
_That before too long I'd fall in love with her_  
_Sam and Jake: She wouldn't dance with another (Artie and Joe: Whoo)_  
_When I saw her standing there_

_All: Well, my heart went "boom"_  
_When I crossed that room_  
_And I held her hand in mine..._

_Joe: Whoah, we danced through the night_  
_And we held each other tight_  
_And before too long I fell in love with her_  
_Joe and Artie: Now I'll never dance with another (Sam and Jake: Whooh)_  
_Since I saw her standing there_

_All: Well, my heart went "boom"_  
_When I crossed that room_  
_And I held her hand in mine..._

_Artie: Whoah, we danced through the night_  
_And we held each other tight_  
_And before too long I fell in love with her_  
_Artie and Joe: Now I'll never dance with another (Sam and Jake: Whooh)_  
_All: Since I saw her standing there (x2)_

As the girls readjusted the microphones, Sugar took the microphone. "So, the theme tonight is 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds,' so here are the vocally-capable girls of the New Directions! You could be one of us!"

**Song: "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds"**

_Marley: Picture yourself in a boat on a river  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly  
Marley & Unique: A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

_Tina: Cellophane flowers of yellow and green_  
_Towering over your head_  
_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_  
_And she's gone_

_Kitty and Tina: Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_All: Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Unique: Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain_  
_Where rocking horse people eat marshmellow pies_  
_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers_  
_That grow so incredibly high_

_Tina: Newspaper taxis appear on the shore_  
_Waiting to take you away_  
_Climb in the back with your head in the clouds_  
_And you're gone_

_Kitty & Tina: Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_All: Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Marley: Picture yourself on a train in a station_  
_With plasticine porters with looking glass ties_  
_Tina: Suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle_  
_The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes_

_Tina and Kitty: Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Marley and Unique: Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_All: Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Aaaaahhhhh..._  
_[REPEAT]_

After the girls finished, Sugar hurried over to the microphone and spoke, "Okay, everybody! We're going to start announcing the 2013 Board of Fame! I'd like to call Principal Figgins up, please!"

Principal Figgins, bored, took to the stage.

"When I call your name, please come up to be recognized," he began. "Most likely to become the Queen of England: Becky Jackson."

Becky jumped onto a chair and began screaming with joy before she went up to the stage.

"Most likely to become a millionaire… Stoner Brett."

Brett, looking stoned, went up to get his award. "Whoo! Imma make millions off of all you people! Thanks for your business!"

"Oh, child, I hope Figgins knows what that kid is alluding to," Roz said to a perplexed Will behind the punch bowl.

"Most likely to 'be on top:' Lauren Zizes."

"WHOO!" Lauren screamed, running up to the stage. "Despite me running for junior prom queen as a sophomore, I'm glad to say I've finally earned my victory!"

"Most likely to win _The X Factor: _Blaine Anderson."

Blaine halfheartedly went up to get his award.

"Most likely to win the lottery but lose the ticket: Jacob Ben Israel."

"ME?" Jacob screamed into his camera. "That's right, viewers! You are seeing this live. I'm going up to the stage to accept my award for 'Most likely to win—'"

Jacob tripped over the first step of the stairs, toppling over. Amidst the storm of laughter, Jacob got up to get his award.

"Most likely to cure cancer, even though she isn't here… Brittany Pierce. Most likely to become a comedian, Sam Evans."

Sam entered comedian mode and spouted waterworks as he got his little certificate and a photo taken of him. "Thank you so much," he pretended to sob. "I never, in my life, thought I would be up here."

The whole audience laughed hysterically.

"That's my impression of Halle Berry accepting her Razzie award for 'Worst Actress' in _Catwoman_."

Figgins chuckled before continuing, "And finally, your prom King and Queen. This year's Prom King is… Mr. Artie Abrams."

Artie sat stunned with his mouth agape as the spotlight found him. Sugar, cheering loudly, wheeled Artie up to the stage, where Sue put the crown over his head and gave him his royal scepter.

"And finally, your Prom Queen is…"

"Ballot boxes have been stuffed," Ruby whispered deviously to Dottie.

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

"WHAT?!" Ruby screamed in outrage, spilling punch over her beige dress. "How did this happen, Moaning Myrtle?"

Tina, who was helping the caterers stow away pots and pans, covered her eyes as the bright spotlight found her. Tina grinned as she went up to get her crown and scepter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your 2013 Senior Prom Court," Figgins announced, stepping out of the way for all the photography lights to flash.

Artie and Tina looked at each other and then went up to two microphones set up at the front of the stage.

"Not like we planned this, or anything, but we actually planned a duet to sing to close down the night," Artie laughed.

The New Directions stood behind for background vocals.

**Song: "Let It Be" **

_Artie: When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_Tina: And when the broken hearted people_  
_Living in the world agree_  
_There will be an answer, let it be_  
_For though they may be parted_  
_There is still a chance that they will see_  
_There will be an answer, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Yeah there will be an answer, let it be_

_Both: Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_Artie: Let it be, let it be_  
_Tina: Ah let it be, yeah let it be_  
_Both: Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_  
_Artie: And when the night is cloudy_  
_There is still a light that shines on me_  
_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be_  
_Tina: I wake up to the sound of music,_  
_Mother Mary comes to me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_  
_Both: Yeah let it be, let it be_  
_Tina: Let it be, yeah let it be_  
_Both: Oh there will be an answer, let it be_  
_New Directions: Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, yeah let it be_  
_Oh there will be an answer, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Ah let it be, yeah let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

**INT. LOFT – SAT MAY 3 – ALMOST MIDNIGHT**

"Hey, did you check the grades online yet?" Rachel asked as Kurt washed the dishes in the loft.

"Nope," Kurt said. "Oh my goodness, don't tell me, we totally aced Tibideaux's assignment?"

"We did!" Rachel screamed excitedly. "98%!"

"Well, at least it's one class that I know I'll probably pass the semester in," Kurt giggled.

"So what's the deal with that Starchild guy?" Rachel asked. "He seems really nice. I had him in my history class last semester, he was really cool; excellent singer too."

"That may be true, but something about him screams 'UNLIKABLE.' I mean, you remember how we felt walking into that NYADA mixer and seeing all those high school kids who looked exactly like us," Kurt said, storing glasses into a cupboard.

"I'm sure he owns his own persona," Rachel argued. "Oh, your phone's vibrating."

Kurt hurried over to grab his phone before going back into the kitchen. "Hey, dad!"

Not even five seconds went by before Kurt's phone and a class of water fell to the ground. The scene ended as the phone reached "12:00 a.m." and blacked out.


	4. 3: Our Hearts Will Go On

_"That definitely made my eyes shine. Beautiful in so many ways I can't explain." - Review by Alex B. Goode**  
**_

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ): This is an official trigger warning to readers. The chapter deals with the death of Finn Hudson and his funeral, and you may like it or you may not. Bottom line is that the story is not supposed to be an insult in any way to Finn or Cory. The storyline I chose to write is inspired by Stevie Nicks, who once visited the set of Glee when they were filming her song, "Landslide." She recently spoke about the death of Cory, fully understanding the pain because her godson died of a drug overdose at a fraternity party. This happens much too frequently, and I wanted to incorporate it here. If you don't like that idea, then I encourage you to skip the first part of the chapter to the funeral.**

**Guest starring...**

**1. Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel  
2. Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel  
3. Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman  
4. Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray  
5. Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones  
6. Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford  
7. Harry Shum, Jr. as Mike Chang  
8. Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester  
9. Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan  
10. Samuel Larsen as Joseph Hart  
11. Dot Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste  
12. Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta  
13. Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes  
14. Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins  
15. Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka  
16. Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson**

* * *

**INT. ALLEN COUNTY HOSPITAL – SUN MAY 5 – 12:01 A.M.**

The red lights of ambulances flashed outside the window. Surrounded by doctors lay Puck with an oxygen mask on his face. He wrestled the restraints, begging for something that no one could understand.

"Where is he?" he shouted. "I need to see him!"

"Noah, there's nothing we can do," the nurse exclaimed. "He's gone."

Puck collapsed into his pillows, letting the reality of an impossible loss sink in.

**INT. HUMMEL-HUDSON RESIDENCE – MORNING**

Rachel, Kurt, and Santana sat on the couch in the basement, their eyes puffy and swollen from a night of crying. They along with all of their friends rushed home to Ohio upon hearing the news; they were the first ones to reach back. Sam, Artie, Tina, and Blaine sat with them, keeping them company.

Burt and Carole stood at the doorway talking to police.

"We've got approved warrants for a raid on your son's residence hall, and an investigation is ongoing. All of the students have been called in for questioning," the policeman said.

"We believe your son may have died from a mixed drug toxicity," the woman explained. "The coroner will give us the results straight away. Noah Puckerman is in the hospital in stable condition. We've confiscated two empty pill bottles from the student lounge where your son and his friend were found at a fraternity party."

"Most of the students we interviewed last night also had drugs in their system, but weren't lethal, so we're not sure if Finn and Noah succumbed to any of it," the policeman finished. "We'll keep you posted when any further information is available."

"Thank you, officers," Burt grunted, holding Carole close.

As the officers returned to their car, a car pulled up into the driveway, and out came Mercedes, Mike, Quinn, and surprisingly, Matt Rutherford. Burt and Carole pointed them down to the basement.

"Matt," Kurt addressed with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Santana called me up," Matt explained.

"Long time no see," Tina said sweetly.

"Who's he?" Sam and Blaine asked together.

"He's one of the original twelve New Directions," Artie explained. "He joined with Puck and Mike. He was one of our best dancers."

"I graduated from Toledo High School last year and I'm on a basketball scholarship at UCLA now. I flew back with Mercedes, and we met up with these two in and drove here. I'm so sorry to hear about Finn."

"We know you were really close to him, from football and basketball," Rachel muttered.

"How's Puck doing?" Matt asked.

"He's in stable condition," Santana explained. "But he could have ended up the same way."

They all huddled together in the basement for the rest of the day.

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH – MON MAY 6 – MORNING**

The mood was ordinary at the school. Very few people knew of the tragedy that struck earlier that weekend; however, to many students, Finn had a pretty big impact on the school. If one didn't know him from Glee Club, they knew him as one of McKinley's most notable quarterbacks in recent years. Shannon sat in the locker room, silently crying and looking at one of Finn's football pictures. At Cheerios practice, Sue wouldn't even stop to glare at the slightest misstep. Emma was laying out an array of pamphlets in her office to prepare to host grief counseling.

Principal Figgins had the duty to inform the student body.

"Attention, students. Today we acknowledge the devastating loss of one of our former students, Finn Hudson. A graduate of the Class of 2012, Mr. Hudson has served as a 3-year varsity football quarterback, 3-year male lead of the New Directions, and 1-year assistant director of the Glee Club. Any students wishing to be assisted in grief counseling may proceed to the counseling office at any time. Let us all give a moment of silence for Mr. Hudson, and separation of church and state aside, let us cast our thoughts and prayers to his family and friends at this tragic time."

In the choir room, the New Directions looked absolutely devastated. Emma stood at the front of the room.

"Hi, students," she said. "I have a professional grief counselor in my office, but I thought that I would rather come and encounter you guys here as a group, because I know you folks were the closest to Finn. You should all know, that Finn was so proud of you, and I'm sure that he is grateful for the mutual bond that you all had. He helped you all find your directions, and you all helped him find his. He was off to really great things, and he deserves to be remembered as such. Now, I'm not a licensed grief counselor, but what I've read that helps is a positive way of grieving, that though you may be devastated by his passing, you acknowledge all of the good that you saw in each other, and for today's little assignment, that's what you're all going to do. So, we'll meet back here after school, perhaps, and we'll talk about it then. Until then, _please _come and see me if you want to talk."

**INT. CAFETERIA – LUNCH TIME**

As the students moved through the lunch line (some of them not at all touched by Finn's death), they noticed Shannon and Millie moving through the crowds to erect a giant banner on the wall, with pictures of Finn all around, and markers waiting on a desk for students to write.

Marley went up to Millie and the two shared a hug.

"Would you like to go first, Marley?" Millie asked, handing her a marker.

Marley silently nodded and began writing her message to Finn, followed by Jacob Ben Israel, then Becky, which started the chain reaction for a huge crowd of students waiting in line to pay their respects in writing.

**INT. HOSPITAL – AFTER SCHOOL**

Burt, Carole, and Will walked into Puck's hospital room, where they saw Jake, Matt, Mike, and Sam already sitting in there.

"Boys, can we have a moment with Puck alone?" Carole asked, fighting back her depression.

"Jake, you can stay," Will said.

The other three boys moved out of the way. Puck stayed silent as the three adults pulled up chairs.

"Puck, I just want you to know, that we do not blame you for what happened," Burt said, trying to hide his anger.

"But I _need _to understand what happened last night," Carole cried.

Puck sniffled, took in a supportive nod from Jake, and began to speak.

"Finn just finished his midterms, and this guy came into our room and said there was a big party on Saturday night, so we decided to go," Puck explained silently. "It was a beer party. It wasn't our first. Finn said he was feeling cramped and had insomnia and stuff, so he took some painkillers, I think, and I had some too. We were just captured in all the excitement. We wanted to be like everyone else, have fun, live on the wild side. That's what we've been doing the whole trimester. I mean, you saw us, Mr. Schue."

"You did?" Burt asked Will.

Will sighed. "I did. I went over to visit him, to ask him if he could help me direct New Directions again, and I walked in on this slip-n-slide party in the middle of the hallway. I just didn't think anything of it. I was involved in the party life in college too, but times are changing. I didn't imagine that things could escalate to this."

By then, Carole was already in tears.

"I'm so sorry," Puck sobbed, breaking down.

Carole didn't blame Puck. In fact, she stood up to give him a big hug.

"I'm just really glad that you didn't have to go the same way he did," she sobbed. "And I don't blame you. It was just a tragic accident. He probably didn't know what he was doing."

"Neither of us did," Puck cried.

"This is sickening," Burt grumbled, walking out of the room with Will. "Who the hell is stupid enough to give out pills at an alcohol party? And why the hell did that frat staff not know what was going on?"

Will shook his head. "People just don't know of the danger. Drugs are so widespread around underage people these days."

"Yeah, well I'm just pissed that it had to come down to the death of _my _step-son, my wife's only son, for people to learn their lesson," Burt sobbed, collapsing onto the hallway floor.

**INT. EMMA'S OFFICE**

Rachel and Kurt sat in front of Emma's desk, a pile of soaked tissues scattered on the floor.

"It feels so hopeless," Rachel sobbed. "I keep expecting him to pop into this room telling us it was some sick joke."

"Why did this have to happen?" Kurt whimpered.

Emma sighed. "I think you folks should come with me to the choir room."

Emma led them to the choir room, where the New Directions and graduates were already gathered with Shannon and Sue. Brittany was there too. She stood up and hurried to hug Rachel and Kurt.

"I'm really sorry," she said sympathetically, going back to take her seat next to Rory and Lauren.

"Rory, Zizes, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I was here visiting my grandfather when Sam called me and told me the news," Rory explained.

Lauren followed saying, "I just wanted to be here with everyone."

"Alright, everyone, please sit down," Sue said. "Burt called, and they would like those closest to Finn to speak at his funeral, if they would like."

"That's going to be really hard," Rory said. "I think we all had some sort of relationship with him."

"I could probably make a video montage," Artie said. "That way we'll probably save time at the funeral, and we wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable speaking in front of the crowd."

"That sounds like a great idea," Shannon agreed.

"I agree," Will said quietly, coming back into the room with Jake.

"How is Puck?" Kitty asked, concerned.

"He's stable," Jake said seriously. "He's going to be released today, but only after the police talk to him."

"Alright, before we go through with the little comfort circle that Emma thought up, I think we need to come up with some sort of song to sing for Finn's mom. She lost her husband and now her son to the same tragic circumstance, and right now she needs something heartfelt to get her through it," Will explained. "Her parents are with her right now. Are you all open to participate?"

All of the New Directions nodded.

"Okay, now let's all come together and talk about all the best memories you have of Finn," Emma said, having everyone move their chairs to the center of the room, making a circle.

**INT. AUDITORIUM – FRI MAY 10**

"The funeral is all ready to go for tomorrow," Carole said somberly as Shannon, Emma, and Sue escorted her and her parents into the auditorium. "These are my parents, Geneva and Donald Mason."

"This is just nonsense," Finn's grandmother cried. "We are supposed to be the ones to go first. Finn's life had hardly even started."

"So senseless," Finn's grandfather grumbled. "When I was in high school, none of my peers ever had a drug problem. Now it's everywhere. It has to be stopped. Burt, you're a congressman. Your term is going to be over in November this year. You've seriously got to act."

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Carole asked, taking her seat, followed by the rest of the crew.

"The kids would like to share something with Finn's closest and dearest," Emma said.

The curtains lifted up to reveal Will on stage at the center of 23 microphones.

"Finn was a big part of the legacy that is New Directions. Literally, we would not be who we are if we hadn't found him and had him grace all of our lives," Will said. "Those of you sitting before us, you raised a tremendously talented and selfless young man, and we are all honored to have known him. So, we would like to share this song with all of you."

**Song: "You Are Not Alone" by Michael Jackson**

{As each person enters the stage with their solo, they line up along the microphones, filling up the line from the center. Everyone enters the stage in the order in which they joined New Directions.}

_Will: Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
Rachel: How could this be  
You're not here with me  
Kurt: You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Mercedes: Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold_

_Tina: Everyday I sit and ask myself_  
_How did love slip away_  
_Artie: Something whispers in my ear and says_  
_Quinn: That you are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Santana: Though you're far away_  
_I am here to stay_

_Brittany: But you are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Puck: Though we're far apart_  
_You're always in my heart_  
_But you are not alone_

_Will & All: 'Lone, 'lone_  
_Why, 'lone_

_Mike: Just the other night_  
_I thought I heard you cry_  
_Matt: Asking me to come_  
_And hold you in my arms_  
_Sam: I can hear your prayers_  
_Your burdens I will bear_  
_Lauren: But first I need your hand_  
_Then forever can begin_

_Blaine: Every day I sit and ask myself_  
_How did love slip away_  
_Sugar: Something whispers in my ear and says_  
_Rory: That you are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Joe: Though you're far away_  
_I am here to stay_

_Wade: You are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Marley: Though we're far apart_  
_You're always in my heart_  
_Jake: You are not alone_

_Kitty: Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'_  
_Ryder: And girl you know that I'll be there_  
_Jake: I'll be there_

_All: You are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Though you're far away_  
_I am here to stay_  
_you are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Though we're far apart_  
_You're always in my heart_

_All (Will): You are not alone (You are not alone)_  
_I am here with you (I am here with you)_  
_Though you're far away (Though you're far away)_  
_I am here to stay (You and me)_

_You are not alone (You are always in my heart)_  
_I am here with you_  
_Though we're far apart_  
_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone... (Not alone)_  
_Not alone ohh_  
_Kurt: You are not alone_  
_You are not alone_  
_Say it again_  
_You are not alone_  
_You are not alone_  
_Not alone, Not alone_  
_Will: If you just reach out for me girl_  
_In the morning, in the evening_  
_Not alone, not alone_  
_You and me not alone_  
_Oh together, together_  
_Not, not being alone_  
_Not, not being alone_

"We love you all and will stand by you folks," Will said to Finn's family. "You are not alone."

Crying, Carole, Geneva, and Donald went up to the stage to be engulfed in a big tearful New Directions hug.

**INT. HUDSON-HUMMEL RESIDENCE – NIGHT**

Burt, Carole, Geneva, Donald, Rachel, Kurt, and Sam sat at the dinner table when the doorbell rang. Burt and Carole quickly went to open it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," the policeman addressed. "We've found and apprehended the person who allegedly gave Finn the pills and the beer. The fraternity party was hosted by junior Matt Cromley. He legally bought the beer but it was of course distributed to underage students at the party. Two over-the-counter pain meds were in Finn's system, but the fatal dose came from a prescription drug belonging to another junior by the name of Chip Martin. He confessed to the police that he gave Finn and Noah the drugs."

"Chip had the prescription legally, but distributed it," the policewoman said. "Too much of it could be fatal; mixing it with alcohol could be fatal. The coroner says that Finn did both."

"Well, thank you for coming over," Carole sighed.

"Have a good evening," the man said, turning around to go back to the car.

"If there's anything we can do, please, tell us," the policewoman finished.

"I can't believe this," Carole sobbed, burying her head in Burt's shoulder.

Everyone else gave each other sad looks. The reality of Finn's passing was starting to sink in.

**INT. LIMA FUNERAL HALL**

The funeral hall was packed full of people, everyone that Finn had ever had a connection with.

Shannon walked into the hall arm-in-arm with Ken Tanaka.

"Ken," Will said somberly, shaking his hand. "Great to see you again."

"You too, Schuester," Ken replied. "I'm so sorry to hear about Finn. I rushed here from Oregon as soon as I heard. He was one beast of guy, on and off the field, a true gem."

"Rachel," a boy in an electric wheelchair said, driving over to the heartbroken girl.

"Sean Fretthold," Rachel said, instantly remembering the friend that Finn introduced her to back in sophomore year; the boy who was paralyzed from the chest down after a football game, the boy who Rachel had sung a duet with after her laryngitis scare, the boy who inspired Rachel to believe that something that is lost doesn't mean that it is the end. "It's great to see you again."

"Same," Sean said. "I hope you're doing okay. I know how close you two were. Finn didn't visit me as much after sophomore year, but whenever he did, he always talked about you."

Rachel nodded, struggling to fight back the tears. "I hope you're doing okay too," she said. "He always said that you were one of his closest childhood friends. And I know you must have felt the same."

Tears started coming out of Sean's eyes too.

"Okay, Sean, the funeral's about to start," Sean's mom said, rolling him over to an empty seat.

Rachel joined her dads, the Hudsons, and the Hummels in the front row.

The chaplain went up to the podium. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Finn Christopher Hudson, born May 19 1994, died Saturday, May 4, 2013."

The opening part of the funeral proceeded as most funerals would.

"We would now like to invite the select singers up to the stage to lead us in singing 'On Eagle's Wings'," the chaplain said.

Carole, Emma, Quinn, Mercedes, Kitty, Sam, and Joe went up to the stage to lead the song.

**Song: "On Eagle's Wings" by Michael Joncas; Josh Groban version**

_Carole: You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord,  
Who abide in His shadow for life,  
Say to the Lord, "My Refuge,  
My Rock in Whom I trust."_

_Emma: And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_  
_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_  
_Quinn: Make you to shine like the sun,_  
_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._  
_Mercedes: The snare of the fowler will never capture you,_  
_And famine will bring you no fear;_  
_Kitty: Under His Wings your refuge,_  
_His faithfulness your shield._

_Sam: And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_  
_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_  
_Joe: Make you to shine like the sun,_  
_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._  
_Select: For to His angels He's given a command,_  
_To guard you in all of your ways,_  
_Upon their hands they will bear you up,_  
_Lest you dash your foot against a stone._

_All: And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_  
_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_  
_Make you to shine like the sun,_  
_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._  
_Carole: And hold you, hold you in the palm of His Hand._

The singers returned to their seats.

"That was beautiful," the chaplain said. "And now, the family would like to request Finn's classmates to sing on stage."

Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike, and Matt went up on stage.

"Good afternoon," Matt spoke into the microphone. "All of us graduated, or would have graduated, with the Class of 2012, and this song speaks words to what Finn meant to us."

"Whether we got to spend one year with Finn, or eighteen, the thing that matters is that he was so selfless. He raised us up," Mike finished.

**Song: "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban**

_Kurt: When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_Kurt & All: You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_Kurt: I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

"Thank you," the chaplain said. "And now, we have a special and a sort of new approach to this funeral: a memorial video put together by one of Finn's friends: Artie Abrams."

Artie plugged his laptop into a projector set up especially for the event, while Shannon went up to the podium.

"Not only was Finn a star quarterback of the football team, he was a star quarterback of the McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. In his time, they've claimed three Sectionals wins, two Regionals triumphs, and one National victory. Every year, new people join the club, and I think one thing that we all can agree upon is that Finn was always one of those rocks that held them all together. He helped them find new directions upon joining New Directions, and I know on all their behalves that they all are extremely grateful for that," she said.

Puck, Quinn, Artie, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Rory, Blaine, Sam, Marley, Unique, and Ryder all took to the stage. Out of everyone in Glee Club, they each had a special connection that Finn helped them through once upon a time.

**Song: "You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins**

_Puck: Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

_Artie: I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_Quinn: For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_Kurt w/ harmonies: 'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Rachel w/ harmonies: You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Sam: Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_Rory w/ harmonies: And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Santana: Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know (Sam: what do they know)?_  
_We need each other_  
_To have, to hold._  
_Santana and Sam: They'll see in time_  
_Santana: I know_

_Blaine: When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong (Sam: you gotta be strong)_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

_Ryder w/ harmonies: 'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_  
_I'll be there from this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Marley w/ harmonies: Oh, you'll be in my heart (Unique: you'll be here in my heart)_  
_No matter what they say (Unique: I'll be with you)_  
_You'll be here in my heart (Unique: I'll be there), always_  
_Always_  
_Unique: I'll be with you_  
_I'll be there for you always_  
_Always and always_  
_Marley and Unique: Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Puck: I'll be there always._

"And now, the video montage, brought to you by the friends of Finn Hudson," the chaplain continued.

As a montage of Finn's life plays, this is the dialogue and scenes. It's a totally upbeat memorial, with people giggling, crying tears of joy, not sorrow.

PUCK: (clip of Puck and Finn at an Acafellas performance) Finn was my best friend for as long as I can remember. No one could inspire me to change my life for the better in ways that he did. I'll always remember the time we drove around town, throwing eggs at people. Yes, Rachel, that was us.

MATT: (clip of the New Directions performing at Mattressland) Finn was one of the most influential leaders of my life both on and off the football field. The way that he could get us into the right game mindset in football, and then getting us into the right musical mindset in Glee Club… I've never seen a guy who can pull off that versatility.

MIKE: (clip of New Directions performing 'Valerie' at Sectionals 2010) I felt like Finn and I would be great friends when I joined football in freshman year, but back then, I never would have imagined us joining Glee Club together, and going on to win a National championship. Finn opened my eyes to such new experiences that I'm so grateful I got to experience.

WILL: (clip of 'I Want It That Way/Bye Bye Bye' feud) I feel so proud to have watched Finn grow up into the amazing man that he was. All of our lives were totally changed the moment he stepped into our lives. He was like a son to me, my best man, and he carried me through some rough patches this year. Finn, you took the midnight train going anywhere. You'll always be in my heart.

SUE: (clip of 'I Still Believe/Super Bass'): Finn, oh, I can't believe I just called you by your real name. I've got to hand it to you, buddy, you've proven that ex-show choir champions can come back to high school, not because they're miserable sad sacks clinging to the past, but because you were a visionary with a talent to share. The kids have learned so much from you. So did I. You showed me the meaning of kindness.

EMMA: (clip of 'You Can't Always Get What You Want' from Sectionals 2009) Finn, I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished in your life. I've watched you grow from struggling sophomore into a firmly-rooted graduate, off to bigger and better things, and I still believe that about you. You helped me get through a time where I felt alone and hopeless, and I know that whenever I'm feeling that way again, you're with me in spirit.

SHANNON: (clip of 'Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind') Finn, I probably never would have stayed at McKinley if you hadn't believed in me, and showed me that you and the boys, heck, even the girls at the championship game, meant serious business. These past few years with you has been a blast. I was watching you grow into a well-modeled teacher, and though you're not here physically with us, you continue to teach us stuff we ought to know and take to heart.

QUINN: (clip of Finn and Quinn being serenaded to 'Lean on Me') Finn was my first serious boyfriend, and when my life was crumbling down because of the bad choices I had made, Finn was always there to help me get back on my feet. He'll always be the boy who believed in everyone, and saw the good in anyone.

KURT: (clip of Finn watching Kurt at his football tryout) My past feels dark, but whenever I think of Finn, I think of light. My life began to brighten up as we began to understand each other's differences, and when we became step-brothers, our lives totally changed. Finn did so much for me, from helping me join the football team, to defending me in a Lady Gaga costume, to being there for me as I moved to New York.

MERCEDES: (clip of Mercedes singing 'Good Vibrations' flanked by Finn and Puck) Finn was always that guy who I'd love to pull my sassy diva ways on. I feel like Finn felt an understanding and appreciation to what everyone was going through. He grew up so quickly, and I feel honored to have seen his talent blossom.

TINA: (clip of New Directions performing 'ABC' at Sectionals 2011) In our first week of Glee rehearsal, I'll always remember the feeling of despair I felt when I realized that with five members, New Directions was never going to work. Then, one day, Finn took leadership into his own hands, and made it work. That performance of 'Don't Stop Believing' we did will always go down into the history books in my life.

ARTIE: (clip of Finn helping Artie out of the portable potty when Puck trapped him in there) Heat. Stench. Despair. Then, the door opened, and a saving grace got me out of that port-a-potty. After that day, Finn changed, and he became one of my very best friends, one of my role models. Let's give a moment to praise Grilled Cheesus, yo.

SANTANA: (clip of the TroubleTones singing 'Someone Like You/Rumor Has It') One of my biggest regrets now is the way I've treated Finn for the longest time since I've known him. I wish I could take it all back, but the thing I will never forget is the day he sat down right in front of me, looked me in the eyes, and sang 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.' He helped me through the stickiest point in my life.

BRITTANY: (clip of Marley and Brittany singing 'Tell Him') I will always miss the way Finn understood us. He never judged us on what was negative, he saw what was positive. Finn, take care of my old cat, Lazy Mazy up in heaven, will you? She really likes to eat old sweaters.

SAM: (clip of 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light') When I first came to Ohio, Finn was the first dude to take me under his wing and show me that there was more to myself than the new kid on the football team who put lemon juice in his hair. He let me live in his house. He was like a brother to me, and I'll always be grateful for that.

BLAINE: (clip of 'Man in the Mirror' at Sectionals 2011) From show choir rivals to show choir allies, Finn was always there, especially this school year when we needed him most. He wasn't just a friend, but he felt like a brother, the driving force that pushed us all to do better. Finn, thanks for everything.

SUGAR: (clip of TroubleTones performing at "Survivor/I Will Survive") Oh my gosh, what can I say? I remember auditioning for Glee Club and if there was one person whose face was the least offensive, it was Finn's. He's always been so nice and compassionate, and I'm so honored to have had a year in Glee Club with him as a classmate, and another year as a director. Finn, you're the best!

RORY: (clip of the 'You're Making My Dreams/I Can't Go For That' mash-up) When I was the scared new Irish foreign exchange student putting together an all-marshmallow box of Lucky Charms, Finn was the first person to come up to me and really adopt me into the New Directions family. The year that I got to spend with them was truly one of the best years of my life, and Finn was the guy who made it happen for me. Much love, Finn Hudson.

JOE: (clip of 'Love Shack' performance) Though I didn't know Finn very personally, he was undoubtedly one of the most selfless people I have ever known. I know that the next time I hear thunder, it's you rocking out with the angels, dude.

UNIQUE: (clip of '(Blow Me) One Last Kiss') Finn, thank you so much for believing in me this year. Just knowing that I had someone like you believing in my worth made this year so much more bearable. You've made me all the more comfortable in who I am. Thanks so much.

MARLEY: (clip of 'Don't Dream It's Over' performance) Finn, when everything seemed lost in my world, you were one of the few things that kept things illuminated. You never gave up on us, and I'm forever thankful for your dedication and commitment. You worked so hard, and this past year has been amazing, thanks to your gracious heart.

JAKE: (clip of 'Gangnam Style') Finn, in the few months that I knew my brother, I've known that you were one of the best and biggest influences in his life, and I really wish I had that sort of brotherly figure there for me when I was going through a rough time in middle school. You helped us out of so many sticky situations.

KITTY: (clip of 'I Need a Hero') Ugh, I just can't… Finn, you have a heart. Like, a big one. So big that it touched all of us in the months that we were blessed to know you. I know once upon a time that I said Jesus is the only real superhero, and though I stand by that statement, now I realize that the almighty Treble Clef was the real superhero here of McKinley.

RYDER: (clip of 'Some Nights') Oh my gosh… Finn, I can't even begin to say thank you for the new direction you put me on. No one has believed in me in the way that you have. You helped me find my weak points, and use the arts to make them strong points. I look up to you so many ways, bro, and I'm just so sad that you're gone. Thank you, for everything. I'm really going to miss you.

As the audience applauded, Kurt leaned over to Rachel. "You didn't say anything?"

Rachel shook her head amidst her crying. "No speech can express what I'd like to say."

**INT. MCKINLEY AUDITORIUM – LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Thought I'd find to here," Carole said, walking over to Rachel who was sitting on the stage, staring into the blackness of the empty audience.

"Finn and I shared countless memories here together," Rachel said. "When we broke up earlier this year, I told him that this stage was our Jerusalem; that every road we can possibly travel always ends up here."

"Well, that's very true," Carole said, sitting down next to Rachel. "He loved you, you know. So very much."

Rachel nodded. "I loved him so much too. You raised a really great son, Carole. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do now. I feel like everything is over."

"That's not true," Carole whispered, hugging Rachel. "Things are only just beginning for you. I firmly believe that Finn is looking down on us right now, wishing we would dry our eyes, stand on up, and live our lives. That's what he would have wanted us to do, don't you think so?"

Rachel sniffled and nodded.

"Well, I've got to head home," Carole said, hugging Rachel tightly. "You are more than welcome to spend the night with us, okay?"

Rachel nodded. Once Carole left the auditorium, Rachel looked up and began speaking. "I know you would want me to move on, but I just can't. I see you, hear you, and feel you everywhere I go. I just want you back with me."

**Song: "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion**

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

_{Flashback to 'Push It' performance}_

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

_{Flashback to Finn telling Rachel 'I love you' at Regionals 2010, ending as Finn opens the door to begin singing 'Faithfully')_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_{Flashback to 'Empire State of Mind'}_

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

_{Flashback to singing 'Pretending' at Nationals}_

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_{Flashback to singing 'You Can't Stop the Beat' in senior year, then the couple at senior prom}_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_{Rachel breaks down sobbing on stage, but as the music begins to climax, she remembers the first time she laid eyes on Finn, and she determinedly stands up and belts it out.}_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_


	5. 4: Mother's Day

**It's Mother's Day, but everyone's been so down about Finn. Thanks to the efforts of Tina, all of the Glee moms are united in a day full of love and music on both sides of the narrative. Literally, every single Glee mom is back in this chapter!**

**Guest Starring:  
1. Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel  
2. Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson  
3. Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman  
4. Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester  
5. Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray  
6. Harry Shum, Jr. as Mike Chang  
7. Margaret Cho as Dancine Cohen-Chang (actress and Dancine made up)  
8. Missi Pyle as Marie Wilde (actress and Marie made up)  
9. Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray  
10. Valerie Mahaffrey as Rose Pillsbury  
11. Debra Monk as Rosemary Schuester (Rosemary made up)  
12. Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose  
13. Gina Hecht as Ruth Puckerman  
14. Tamlyn Tomita as Julia Chang  
15. Tanya Clark as Mary Evans  
16. Davenie McFadden as Betty Adams  
17. Aisha Tyler as Tanisha Puckerman  
18. Kari Coleman as Donna Jackson  
19. Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson  
20. Victor Garber as Niall Schuester (actor and Niall made up)  
21. Don Most as Rusty Pillsbury**

**Special Guest Starring:  
1. Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran  
2. Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez  
3. Katey Sagal as Nancy Abrams  
4. Carol Burnett as Doris Sylvester  
5. Demi Lovato as Dani**

* * *

**INT. LIMA DORM ROOM – SUNDAY, MAY 12 – MOTHER'S DAY**

"She shouldn't have to spend the day like this," Puck whispered to Kurt as he guiltily stepped into his and Finn's dorm room to finish moving everything out.

Burt, Carole, Kurt, Puck, and Mike worked together to clear everything out of the dorm room, even Puck's items, as he was too ashamed to live in the same dorm again.

"What's this?" Burt asked, picking up an envelope from a corner under the bed.

Carole opened it, and tears began to flow down her eyes. "It's a Mother's Day card," she whimpered, sitting down on the bed and holding the note close to her chest.

"Kurt, we're going to load up the boxes into the truck," Mike whispered to Kurt.

He nodded and went to join Burt and Carole on the bed. In a way, everyone was happy for this moment, that in a time of Carole's utmost despair, one of the last things Finn ever did was buy a token of appreciation for his mom.

"Okay, well, it's no use crying over this," Carole sniffled, standing up. "I'm going to go back to the house. My parents are going back home tomorrow, so um… Yeah…"

Burt looked at Kurt. "I know things are a little out of whack this year, but do you want to go through with our annual Mother's Day tradition?"

Kurt nodded.

Every year, Kurt and Burt would go to a local vendor together and buy a bouquet of roses for Kurt's mom, Kerri Hummel. Burt used to joke around with Kurt that one of the main reasons he had gotten that particular name was because it was a fun 'ship name' for Kerri and Burt: Kurt.

**EXT. STREET – LOCAL FLOWER VENDOR**

"Good morning, Mrs. Pena," Burt said sweetly.

"Good morning to you folks," the old woman said nicely. "Shopping for some Mother's Day flowers?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Burt said, watching as Kurt picked up a beautiful bouquet of assorted red, pink, orange, yellow, and white roses.

"Oh, you might consider the mixed flower bouquets; they're a bit cheaper," the woman said to Kurt.

"No, that's okay," Kurt said, firm in the tradition. "My mother really liked roses."

"Aw, I'd bet," the woman said, smiling as Burt paid for the flowers.

**EXT. LIMA GRAVEYARD**

Burt and Kurt made their way over to the gravesite of Kerri Hummel.

**Song: "Mama Liked the Roses" by Elvis Presley**

_{Kurt has flashback memories to his little self (actor: the young Kurt from "Lights Out") watching his mother decorate the living room with roses.}_

_Kurt: Oh, mama liked the roses she grew them in the yard  
But Winter always came around and  
Made the growing way too hard  
Oh, mama liked the roses and when she had the time  
She'd decorate the living room, for all us kids to see  
When I hear the Sunday bells ringing in the morning  
I remember crying when she used to sing  
Oh, mama liked the roses but most of all she cared  
About the way we learned to live  
And if we said our prayers _

_{Burt flashes back to a day shortly after Kerri died, flipping through the bible, and finding a rose pedal in the pages.}_

_Burt: You know I kept the family bible_  
_With a rose that she saved inside_  
_It was pressed between the pages_  
_Like it had found a place to hide_

_{Burt and Kurt together set the roses down on the grave.}_

_Kurt: Oh, mama liked the roses in such a special way_  
_We bring them every Mother's Day_  
_And put them on her grave_  
_Oh, mama liked the roses Mmmm_  
_Mama liked the roses_

_"Happy Mother's Day," the two said together._

**EXT. PENN STATION – NEW YORK CITY**

Rachel and Santana had just picked up Quinn at the train station.

"Thanks for spending the night with us, Quinn," Santana said as the girls hopped into the line to get onto the streets.

"No problem," Quinn replied. "But I need to leave straight away in the morning to get back to Connecticut in time."

"Okay, let me call a taxi," Rachel stated, extracting her phone out of her purse.

"That won't be necessary," a familiar voice behind them said.

The girls turned around, and were face-to-face with their mothers: Shelby Corcoran, Maribel Lopez, and Judy Fabray.

"We're a little taken aback at the fact that you three were willing to come back to New York City, completely ignoring your mothers," Maribel joked.

"So, Maribel here called us up and thought it'd be great if we could surprise you girls," Judy added.

The girls hugged their mothers tightly.

"Beth!" Quinn screamed, noticing Beth standing shyly behind Shelby.

Beth, who had just turned three years old, smiled and accepted Quinn's hug.

"I thought it would be a great time for you to see her," Shelby said sweetly. "I do hope to bring Beth back to Lima over the summer to see Noah. It's only fair to him."

"I agree," Quinn said sweetly. "And I am just so thankful that she's not crying when I hold her!"

"I'm not crying!" little Beth joked.

"Rachel, I am so sorry for your loss," Shelby said. "Finn was a great guy. But I hope we can get your mind off things, and hopefully we can spend the night at your place, and—"

"Shelby, that would be perfect," Rachel said genuinely.

"It's so nice for all of us to be reunited again," Quinn said, starting the big girl group hug.

**INT. SCHUESTER APARTMENT**

Will and his parents, Niall and Rosemary, sat across from Emma and her parents, Rusty and Rose. The mood was awkward as the sort-of-newlywed couple at their first dinner as a united family.

"Why didn't you kids invite us to your wedding?" Rose asked with bewilderment.

"I'm sorry, mom, but the first attempt of a wedding didn't work out!" Emma retaliated. "Quite frankly, the only way this marriage ever could have worked was a small gathering, at the right time, with our closest and dearest, and—"

"Well, we're Will's closest and dearest!" Rosemary argued.

"Yes, mom, I'm sorry, but—" Will started.

"But you don't think we would have loved to be in that choir room watching our son get married to the woman things will hopefully work out with?" Niall asked.

"Don't get your hopes up too high," Rusty said. "I'm quite surprised that Emma hasn't started scrubbing away at your long-sleeve cuffs, Schuester. I take it you're about to graduate law school. How many handshakes do you give and receive a day?"

"A lot of bacteria coming out of handshakes, Deaky," Rose said.

"Enough!" Will exclaimed sternly. "We didn't invite you here to argue. We did it because it's Mother's Day and because we're starting our new lives together and we would love for both pairs of you to be an active part of it. We don't want to have to pretend our parents have moved on."

"He's right," Rose sighed. "I'm sorry for our anger. We really are happy for Deaky, I mean, she's waited thirty-four years for this! I only waited twenty-two, and—"

"It's not a competition to see who gets married sooner, mother," Emma pointed out.

"What matters is that we're finally together, and finally happy," Will remarked.

"And mom, and new mother-in-law, happy Mother's Day," Emma said.

"Aw, that's sweet," Rosemary said kindly.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Rose asked Emma, a little jokingly.

"No!" Emma exclaimed awkwardly.

"Well, even if you think you are, please get tested," Rosemary said. "We don't want to wait several months expecting a grandbaby only to find out it was a pillow stuffed under your shirt."

**EXT. LIMA PARK**

Tina, Artie, Sam, Unique, Marley, Jake, and Kitty hung out at the park together.

"So, how was your folks' Mother's Day weekend?" Sam asked.

"Do you honestly expect any of us to answer that question with a positive answer?" Kitty snapped.

"Guys, Finn would want us to move on; you know that," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of having trouble moving on when someone so close to us is gone," Unique sighed.

"Well, my Mother's Day was quiet," Tina muttered. "I feel guilty about it because I spent all morning crying in my room, and now I'm spending my afternoon crying at the park, and I'm probably going to be spending the night crying in the bathroom."

"Story of my life," Artie sighed silently.

"It shouldn't have to be like this," Marley said. "Our moms still deserve a good Mother's Day."

"I know they understand the pain we're going through, and really, appreciation to our moms shouldn't be limited to this given day, but today should have been our day of utmost gratitude, and we didn't give it to them, did we? At least, not fully?" Jake asked.

"We should throw them a little surprise party," Tina suggested. "My mom's got a PTSO meeting tomorrow, so maybe we can get all our moms there, pretending it's some Glee parents meeting for Nationals, and then we can surprise them!"

"That sounds like a great idea," Artie agreed.

**INT. HUMMEL RESIDENCE – EVENING**

Mike and Puck were helping to sort through all of Finn's belongings, deciding what to keep, what to throw away, and what to donate.

"Sorry, my phone is ringing," Puck said. "Go for it, bro."

"Hey, Puck," Jake said. "Is Mike with you?"

Puck put the speaker mode on. "He is now."

"Hey, Jake!" Mike called.

"Hey guys," Tina said, taking over Jake's phone. "You guys aren't going anywhere tomorrow, right?"

"Um, no, my Joffrey lessons don't start back up until Tuesday," Mike said.

"Do you think you guys could get your mothers to come to McKinley tomorrow?" Tina asked. "Since you two are spending Mother's Day helping Carole out, I think your mothers would really appreciate a special belated surprise party tomorrow."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Mike said. "See you tomorrow!"

**INT. UNUSED MCKINLEY CLASSROOM – MONDAY, MAY 13**

"This meeting of the McKinley High Parent-Teacher-Student Organization is called to order," a Korean woman said. "For those of you who do not know me, my name is Dancine Cohen-Chang, and I'm the president of the PTSO. Today's meeting concerns funding for three student organizations to compete out of the county. For the first time in seven years, the McKinley varsity boys' volleyball team has advanced to the state tournament in Cincinnati on the same weekend as the New Directions will compete at the National Show Choir competition in Los Angeles. This weekend, the Cheerios will be headed off to Nationals in Anaheim. Up on the projector are the approved travel budgets for these teams. All those in favor of the budget, please raise your hands. Those opposed?"

One hand shot up into the air: a blonde woman.

"Hi, this isn't an opposition, but merely a question. My daughter will be competing in both the national cheerleading competition as well as the national show choir competition. I'm just a little concerned on the amenities budgets, because this budget expects our kids to pay out-of-pocket for all food and souvenirs. Is there no way to maybe take a percentage out of the volleyball budget and put it towards the Cheerios and the, um, what's it called, the Joy Club?"

"Glee Club," Dancine corrected. "And who are you?"

"I'm Marie Wilde," the woman said. "My daughter is Kitty Wilde, the freshly promoted captain of the varsity Cheerios for the next school year."

"Congratulations," Dancine said halfheartedly. "And to answer your question, no, we cannot dip anything out of the volleyball budget. All students wishing to buy personal artifacts may do so with their own money. Food is covered by the travel budgets, but it is only guaranteed for the share given.

"Next order of business, being that my daughter will be graduating, the PTSO will be needing a new president next year."

"Oh," Marie said, raising her hand. "I'd like to nominate myself for the task."

Dancine looked sternly at Marie. This woman seemed full-on self-absorbed. "Any other takers?"

No one raised their hands.

"Principal Figgins will send out an email notice for any other people interested, but the new president will be announced within the fortnight. Meeting adjourned," Dancine concluded.

As the mothers left the room, Marie encountered Sue in her office, working out on the elliptical.

"Coach Sue?" Marie asked. "I'd just like to say, thank you so much for our promotion!"

"Who are you?" Sue asked.

"Marie Wilde; Kitty's mom."

"Then I don't know why on earth you're saying 'our' promotion when it is solely Kitty's well-deserved ascendance to the top of the pyramid," Sue said. "But you've raised a marvelous girl, Wilde. I've seen so many Christian girls marching up to my door asking to be Cheerios, only to find out that there's little or no Christian values instilled in them as they walk around school, flaunting their high-ponies, abusing their top-of-the-social pyramid power over the less-fortunate souls who are stuck in the sub-basement of the social pyramid, otherwise known as the Glee Club. But you know what, people can change. Oddly enough, most of them came from that Glee Club; I guess that's what they get from being surrounded by so much sappy show tunes. Fabray changed, Jackson changed, Pierce changed, Lopez changed, Jones and Porcelain changed, Cohen-Loser and Anderson changed, and so did Wilde. I have no doubt that Kitty will earn me two more consecutive National trophies when I regain control of the Cheerios, hopefully marking the next ascension to a record that I would have broken had Fabray, Lopez, Pierce, and Hudson not foiled my record in my jealous Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle fury. Things are looking bright for one Sue Sylvester."

Marie grinned like a crazy woman as Sue delivered that amazing monologue.

"Bless you, Sue Sylvester!" Marie exclaimed, dashing out the door back to her car.

**INT. DINER**

"Alright, your orders are here," Dani said, setting the tray down. "Veggie burger for Rachel, Chinese chicken salad for Shelby, spaghetti for Santana and Maribel, dinosaur chicken nuggets for Beth, and club sandwiches for Quinn and Judy."

"Wow, and you even memorized all our names!" Judy exclaimed. "This place is marvelous."

"Well, you know, I've got to stay at the top of my game," Dani laughed. "The manager likes seeing us doing over and above what our literal job description entails. Oh, and Santana, I heard you and Rachel applied for positions here?"

"We did?" a disgruntled Rachel asked.

"We did!" Santana exclaimed. "I mean, I'm looking into colleges, Rachel's probably going to need a summer job since she's staying in New York for _Funny Girl_—"

"YOU GOT FANNY BRICE?" Shelby screamed, silencing the whole restaurant.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you," Rachel said, sighing with her head in one palm and her other hand stirring her water with her straw.

Shelby frowned. Rachel looked so down.

"Rachel, I am so sorry for your loss. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know. I'd also like to point out that we're still ongoing with our Mother's Day desert special: a chocolate sundae with a fifty percent discount. Let me know if you'd like to order. I'm going on entertainment duty in a minute." Dani said, moving on to the next table.

"Liking your dinosaur chicken nuggets?" Shelby asked Beth, who was sitting next to Quinn, eating a cute tray from the kid's menu.

"I am!" Beth exclaimed cutely.

"Well, Rachel, when do rehearsals start?" Shelby asked.

"Today," Rachel sighed.

"TODAY?" Shelby screamed, again causing the restaurant to stare. "Well why are you not there?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know if I can handle a project as _huge _as a Broadway production of _Funny Girl _when I'm not in the right headspace to commit myself to portraying the glory of a role once played by Barbra Streisand. No use lecturing me, Shelby. I've already called the director and told her that I had an emergency at home and I needed time to think things out."

"Rachel, things are not that easy," Shelby said. "If you can't commit yourself this very second, they're going to be giving that role to the runner-up of auditions in a heartbeat! Sutton Foster won two Tony awards, for goodness's sake!"

Shelby quickly stood up from the table and ran outside. After a minute, Santana decided to go outside and follow up.

"Thank you, Ms. Villanueva," Shelby said, hanging up the phone.

"How did you get that Broadway director's number?" Santana asked.

"I auditioned for her a couple of times before," Shelby said. "But she said that Rachel has until next week to get her head in the game and show up at rehearsals. Santana, you _need _to make sure she gets through this. You cannot let her pass up this opportunity."

Santana nodded. "Don't worry, Shelby. I won't let Rachel give this up."

The pair returned to the table.

"Can I get anyone refills?" Dani asked, coming by with a jug of water.

"Yes, please," Judy said, handing Dani her glass.

"You know, girls, the mic is open if you want to perform; things are going a little slow today," Dani said.

"We have to do it," Quinn said. "Come on, Rachel; it'll make you feel better."

"Yeah, come on, I have the most fitting song we can sing for today, considering your glorious circumstance," Santana said, dragging Quinn and Rachel up to three stools on the stage. "Dani, do I even need to say it?"

Dani grinned and joined the girls on stage on the fourth stool.

**SONG: "The Perfect Fan" by the Backstreet Boys**

_Rachel: It takes a lot to know what is love  
It's not the big things, but the little things  
That can mean enough  
A lot of prayers to get me through  
And there is never a day that passes by  
I don't think of you  
You were always there for me  
Pushing me and guiding me  
Always to succeed_

_[Chorus:]_  
_All: You showed me_  
_Santana: When I was young just how to grow_  
_All: You showed me_  
_Quinn: Everything that I should know_  
_All: You showed me_  
_Dani: Just how to walk without your hands_  
_Rachel: Cuz mom you always were_  
_The perfect fan_

_Quinn: God has been so good_  
_Blessing me with a family_  
_Quinn & Dani: Who did all they could_  
_Quinn: And I've had many years of grace_  
_And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face_  
_Santana & Dani: I wanna thank you for what you've done_  
_Quinn: In hopes I can give back to you_  
_All: And be the perfect one_

_[Chorus:]_

_All: You showed me  
Santana & Dani: When I was young just how to grow  
All: You showed me  
Quinn & Dani: Everything that I should know  
All: You showed me  
Dani: Just how to walk without your hands  
Rachel: Cuz mom you always were  
The perfect fan_

_All: You showed me how to love (Santana: You showed me how to love)_  
_You showed me how to care (Quinn: Showed me how to care)_  
_And you showed me that you would always be there (Rachel: always be there)_  
_Dani: I wanna thank you for that time_  
_And I'm proud to say you're mine_

_[Chorus:]_

_All: You showed me (Dani: showed me)  
When I was young just how to grow (Dani: how to grow)  
All: You showed me  
Dani: Everything that I should know  
All: You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
Cuz mom you always were  
The perfect fan_

_Quinn: Cuz mom you always were,_  
_Rachel: Mom you always were_  
_Santana: Mom you always were,_  
_Dani: You know you always were_  
_All: Cuz mom you always were... the perfect fan_

The three moms walked on stage and engulfed their daughters in a huge hug before going back to their table.

"I wish my mom was here to celebrate this day," Dani giggled.

"Well, where is she?" Judy asked.

"She's back home in Arkensas," Dani said. "I go to Adelphi University, but I'm trying to pursue a singing career. I auditioned for _The X Factor _last semester, but I only made it to Boot Camp, and then I was eliminated, so I'm trying to get in an audition for next year's _American Idol. _I just _refuse _to give up on my dream."

"I love your ambition," Rachel said admirably.

"And I really loves yours," Dani complimented. "And congrats on the Broadway gig, Rachel."

Dani went off to wait more tables.

"So, Santana, what colleges are you looking at?" Maribel asked. "Please, pick something that sticks."

Santana chuckled. "So far, I've toured NYU, Adelphi, and SUNY at Fredonia and Potsdam."

"But the last two aren't even in the city," Quinn said.

"Well, I'm at a point in my life where I can't be calling a full-time job at a New York diner a job and making a living, and frankly, those NYADA extension dance classes aren't cutting it either," Santana said. "I've applied to those four schools and whatever's my best fit is my best fit."

"Well, Santana, I'm sure you'll do great wherever life takes you," Judy said. "And Quinnie, how's Yale?"

"Loving every minute of it," Quinn said genuinely. "But I'm also loving every minute of this time we're spending here together."

**INT. EMMA'S OFFICE**

Sam, Tina, and Artie assembled before Emma in her office.

"So, I'm sure you all remember last year when Finn, Santana, and Mercedes won a rigged a disco dance contest in order for Will to trick them into picking a post-high school direction," Emma said.

"And look what an epic fail that was," Artie whispered.

"I'm not going to space out on you three any longer," Emma said. "Blaine's been making weekly appointments with me, and frankly, you should do the same."

"Well, Blaine's pretty much already been accepted to how many schools," Tina said. "Cal State: Chico, Roosevelt in Chicago, Elon University in North Carolina, Syracuse and NYU in New York. See, having an extensive repertoire of lead roles in musicals speaks many words with admissions committees, which I sadly don't possess to show off. At least we're both two of sixty finalists for NYADA, so hopefully things work out in our favor."

"Artie, I know you've already confirmed your enrollment to the Brooklyn Film Academy, but I just wanted to check up with you on financial aid," Emma said. "The first and foremost factor that'll affect your college decisions is going to be cost, so that goes for you both as well. Sam, where do you stand?"

"Well, all of my letters are in. I got rejected from Delaware State and West Chester University of Pennsylvania, but I got into Allen County CC, Xavier in Cincinnati, and U. of Lima; oh, and Campbellsville in Kentucky," Sam explained. "I also kind of sent in an art scholarship application, for, you know… my macaroni art."

"That's great!" Emma exclaimed. "And how about you, Tina?"

"I got accepted from the waitlist for Columbus College, and I've also gotten my acceptance letters from Pace University in New York, and Kent State. I got rejected from Elon in North Carolina, obviously because I've never landed a lead role in my life; however, I'm a finalist for auditions to NYADA and CAMDA."

"What's CAMDA?" Artie asked.

"The California Academy of Musical and Dramatic Arts," Emma said. "It's pretty much the California-based sister-but-rival school of NYADA."

Tina nodded. "Blaine and I have our auditions booked for the same time and place. I love him to death, but he'd better not steal my thunder yet again."

"Alright," Emma concluded. "So, it looks like you are all on track. Have a nice day."

"Mrs. Schue, we'd like to ask if you could do us a favor," Tina said.

**INT. CAFETERIA – AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hurry up, they're going to be coming any minute!" Becky commanded to Jake and Sam, who were pinning up a "Happy Mother's Day" banner above the dining tables, which were being decorated by Kitty, Artie, and Unique.

"How's the food coming along?" Emma asked, helping to place tablecloths.

"It's going good!" Marley shouted from the kitchen. "Thanks for helping, Puck."

"It's no problem," Puck said kindly, trying to hide his still-existing grief. "I had to make sure you had some kosher options covered for mine and Jake's moms."

"It's so nice how close you two have gotten this year," Marley complimented.

Puck grinned and nodded. "It's a great change."

"And um… I'm just really glad that you're okay," Marley said, alluding to Puck's near catastrophe in the hospital.

"Alright, Mike, bring 'em in," Will said, peaking out the door.

In the hallway stood several mothers in the hallway.

"What on earth is going on here?" a frustrated Betty Adams complained.

"Guys, be patient, my son would never have called us here if it were a waste of time," Julia Chang said.

"Alright, ladies, we're ready for you to come in," Mike said, holding the door open and welcoming everyone into the beautifully decorated cafeteria.

"Oh my goodness, this is marvelous!" Donna Jackson exclaimed.

"Haha, wow, they called us over for an supposed emergency PTSO meeting and this is what they were hiding!" laughed an impressed Nancy Abrams.

"You guys did all this for us?" Mary Evans asked Sam.

"Yup, it was all Tina's idea," Sam said, pointing to Tina.

"We just felt really bad that we spent yesterday together as grieving friends, but we wanted to try and dedicate this day to all of you, to show our gratitude and thanks for your many sacrifices," Tina explained, before being hugged by her mom.

"And, don't think we left out the prospect of food," Puck said, helping Marley wheel in the freshly cooked entrees.

"I never knew your son could cook," Tanisha Puckerman said to Ruth Puckerman.

"I never knew," Ruth said sadly.

"Hey," Tanisha said, patting Ruth on the shoulder. "He's fine."

"I almost lost him," Ruth whispered. "But you're right."

"Marley, this is so splendid," Millie said in awe of the amazing dishes. "How did you do this?"

"I used the best recipes from the best mother in the world," Marley said with her bright-eyed smile.

Rose and Rosemary entered the room together.

"Well, it's about time our kids honored us in a way that doesn't include an impromptu 'sorry we didn't tell you we were getting married' dinner," Rose said.

"I agree," Rosemary giggled. "Oooh, the little girl cooked fried chicken!"

"Hey, has anyone seen Coach Sylvester?" Kitty asked.

The door opened, and Sue walked in with Robin in the stroller.

"I find a mere note from Becky taped on my office door saying that I need to show up to some stupid PTSO meeting to talk about Roz's Cheerios budget? What is—"

Sue stopped mid-sentence.

"Happy Mother's Day!" the New Directions shouted.

"Coach Sue, this is your very first Mother's Day, and we really wanted to celebrate that day with you," Becky explained.

A silent tear rolled down Sue's cheek. "Well, um… I don't usually like to say this, but um… thank you…"

"Aw, group hug!" Becky exclaimed, having everyone surround Sue.

"There's just one problem," Sue attempted to say, before the doors flew open yet again.

"Susan, you can't just march my grandbaby out of my eyesight like that; it's not fair to her grandmother on her belated Mother's Day!" Doris Sylvester argued, before stopping with surprise. "Oh my, this is a magnificent belated Mother's Day gift!"

"It sure is," Carole said, walking into the room escorted by Burt and Kurt. "I just wanted to thank all of you for your tremendous love and support."

"Alright, let's stop with the random entrances," Puck said. "Let's get the party going on!"

"The girls and I would like to perform a little number first," Unique said.

She, Tina, Marley, Kitty, and Emma went up to the makeshift stage.

"I just had to convince the girls do another Spice Girls number," Kitty laughed as the music began.

**Song: "Mama" by The Spice Girls**

_Unique: She used to be my only enemy and never let me free,  
Catching me in places that I know I shouldn't be,  
Kitty: Ever other day I crossed the line, I didn't mean to be so bad,  
I never thought you would become the friend I never had,  
Unique and Marley: Back then I didn't know why, why you were misunderstood,  
Tina and Emma: So now I see through your eyes, all that you did was love,  
All: Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend, _

_Unique: My friend  
Marley: I didn't want to hear it then but I'm not ashamed to say it now,  
Every little thing you said and did was right for me,  
Emma: I had a lot of time to think about, about the way I used to be,  
Never had a sense of my responsibility  
Unique and Marley: Back then I didn't know why, why you were misunderstood,  
Tina, Emma, Kitty: So now I see through your eyes, all that you did was love,  
All: Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
Unique: My friend  
Tina with Marley echo: But now I'm sure I know why, why you were misunderstood,  
Tina, Kitty, Emma with Marley echo: So now I see through your eyes, all I can give you is love,  
All: Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
Unique: My friend_

_Marley: You're my friend…_

_All: Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend_

_[Repeat]_

"And now, my fellow boys and I would like to take the stage," Mike said, ascending the stage with Will, Puck, Artie, Sam, and Jake.

"This is a song for all y'all mamas," Artie said.

**Song: "A Song For Mama" by the Boyz II Men**

_Will: You taught me everything  
And everything you've given me  
I always keep it inside  
You're the driving force in my life, yeah_

_Mike: There isn't anything_  
_Or anyone I can be_  
_And it just wouldn't feel right_  
_If I didn't have you by my side_

_Puck: You were there for me to love and care for me_  
_When skies were grey_  
_Whenever I was down_  
_You were always there to comfort me_  
_And no one else can be what you have been to me_  
_You'll always be you always will be the girl_  
_In my life for all times_

_[Chorus:]_  
_All (Artie doing the runs): Mama, mama you know I love you (Artie: I love you)_  
_Artie: Oh you know I love you_  
_All: Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart_  
_Your love is like tears from the stars (Mike: Yes it is)_  
_Mama, I just want you to know_  
_Lovin' you is like food to my soul (Mike: Yes it is, yes it is x2)_

_Sam: You're always down for me_  
_Have always been around for me even when I was bad_  
_You showed me right from my wrong_  
_Sam and Mike: Yes you did_

_Artie: And you took up for me_  
_When everyone was downin' me_  
_You always did understand_  
_You gave me strength to go on_

_Jake: There were so many times_  
_Looking back when I was so afraid_  
_And then you come to me_  
_And say to me I can face anything_  
_And no one else can do_  
_What you have done for me_  
_You'll always be_  
_You will always be the girl in my life, ooh oh_

_[Chorus:]_  
_All: Mama, mama, you know I love you (Artie: you know I love you x2)_  
_Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart (Sam: you are…)_  
_Your love is like tears from the stars (Sam: your love is like tears from the stars)_  
_Mama I just want you to know (Mike: Mama I just want you to know)_

_Your love is like food to my soul (Will: Food to my soul…)  
Will: Never gonna go a day without you  
Fills me up just thinking about you  
I'll never go a day without my mama_

_[Chorus:]_

_All: Mama, mama, you know I love you (Will: You know, mama, you know I love you)  
Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart (Sam: The queen of my heart)  
Your love is like tears from the stars (Will: your love, your love is like tears from the stars)  
Mama I just want you to know (Sam: Mama, oh, mama)_

_Loving you is like food to my soul (Artie: Loving you is like food to my soul…)_

_Sam: Oooh… Oh yeah, you're the food to my soul, yes you are. _

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think we have the greatest kids ever," Donna Jackson said.

"GROUP HUG!" Becky screamed, leading the charge for yet another love fest.

"Okay, now, since you all serenaded us, I think it's high-time we returned the favor," Doris Sylvester said. "Ladies, up to the stage! I think you all know what song I'm thinking! Sue, don't be silly; you're one of us now, so come on up! And Carole, don't you sit yourself out too, young lady. Music is the best medicine."

The Hudson, Schuester, Pillsbury, Sylvester, Rose, Puckerman, Chang, Cohen-Chang, Abrams, Evans, Adams, Wilde, and Jackson moms assembled on the stage.

In New York, Shelby, Judy, and Maribel were doing the same.

"This song goes out to the best daughters we could have ever asked for," Maribel said. "Hit it!"

**Song: "9 to 5" by Dolly Parton**

_Doris: Tumble outta bed  
And I stumble to the kitchen  
Pour myself a cup of ambition  
And yawn and stretch  
And try to come to life  
Sue: Jump in the shower  
And the blood starts pumpin'  
Out on the street  
The traffic starts jumpin'  
The folks like me on the job from 9 to 5_

_All: Workin' 9 to 5,_  
_Shelby: What a way to make a livin'_  
_All: Barely gettin' by_  
_Maribel: It's all takin' and no givin'_  
_All: They just use your mind_  
_Judy: And they never give you credit_  
_New York Moms: It's enough to drive you crazy_  
_If you let it_  
_McKinley Moms (Nancy on lead): 9 to 5, for service and devotion_  
_You would think that I_  
_Would deserve a fat promotion_  
_Want to move ahead_  
_But the boss won't seem to let me_  
_I swear sometimes that man is out to get me_

_Carole: They let you dream_  
_Just to watch 'em shatter_  
_You're just a step_  
_On the boss-man's ladder_  
_But you got dreams_  
_He'll never take away_  
_Julia: You're in the same boat_  
_With a lotta your friends_  
_Waitin' for the day your ship'll come in_  
_'N' the tide's gonna turn_  
_And it's all gonna roll your way_

_All: Workin' 9 to 5_  
_Judy: What a way to make a livin'_  
_All: Barely gettin' by_  
_Shelby: It's all takin' and no givin'_  
_All: They just use your mind_  
_Maribel: And you never get the credit_  
_New York Moms: It's enough to drive you crazy_  
_If you let it_  
_McKinley Moms (Dancine and Marie on lead) 9 to 5, yeah_  
_They got you where they want you_  
_There's a better life_  
_And you think about it, don't you_  
_It's a rich man's game_  
_No matter what they call it_  
_And you spend your life_  
_Puttin' money in his wallet_

_All: 9 to 5, whoa_  
_Shelby: What a way to make a livin'_  
_All: Barely gettin' by_  
_Maribel: It's all takin' and no givin'_  
_All: They just use your mind_  
_Judy: And they never give you credit_  
_New York Moms: It's enough to drive you crazy_  
_If you let it_

_All (fading out): 9 to 5, yeah_  
_They got you where they want you_  
_There's a better life_  
_And you dream about it, don't you_  
_It's a rich man's game_  
_No matter what they call it_


	6. 5: Show Me What I'm Looking For

**Summary: It's time for things to start getting back to normal, with Funny Girl rehearsals and Nationals coming up. Santana starts her new job at the diner. Blaine and Tina have their drama school auditions. Sam meets an interesting new friend. The rivalry between Kurt and Starchild begins. **

**Guest Starring...  
1. Phoebe Strole as Penny Owens  
2. Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Harris  
3. Christopher Curry as Gunther  
4. Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins  
5. NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington  
6. Kathleen Darcy as Eleanor Doosenbury  
7. Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson  
**

**Special Guest Starring...  
1. Adam Lambert as Starchild  
2. Demi Lovato as Dani  
3. Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux  
4. Jamie Lee Curtis as Lindsey Wilson  
5. Jackee Harry as Tamera Hansen  
6. Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright  
**

**Co-Starring...  
1. Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel**

* * *

**INT. LOFT – THURSDAY, MAY 16, 2013, MORNING**

Rachel and Kurt sat on the couch, puffy-eyed, with a mountain of soaked tissues in the trash can. Finn's death was still so fresh. Dani, who had become good friends with Santana over the past couple of days, went over to the loft to be of comfort to them.

"You know, I've always said that music can help a person get through any hardship," Dani said.

**Song: "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis**

_(All)_

_Rachel: It's been the longest winter without you,_  
_I didn't know where to turn to._  
_See, somehow I can't forget you,_  
_After all that we've been through._

_Santana: (Going, coming...) thought I heard a knock_  
_(Who's there? No one)_  
_Santana: Thinking that (I deserve it)_  
_Now I realize that I really didn't know,_

_Rachel: (If you didn't notice,) you mean everything._  
_(Quickly I'm learning) to love again,_  
_(All I know is) I'm gon' be okay_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Rachel: Thought I couldn't live without you_  
_It's gonna hurt when it heals too, ooh yeah_  
_(It'll all get better in time)_  
_And even though I really love you,_  
_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_  
_(It'll all get better in time)_

_Kurt: I couldn't turn on the TV (Dani: no…)_  
_Without something that'll remind me (Dani: Mhm…)_  
_Dani: Was it all that easy_  
_To just put aside your feelings?_  
_Rachel: (If I'm dreaming,) don't wanna lie,_  
_(Hurt my feelings)_

_But that's the path (I believe in),_  
_And I know time will heal it_  
_Kurt: If you didn't notice,_

_Rachel: Well you mean everything._  
_(Quickly I'm learning) (Dani: oooh to love again)_  
_Rachel: (All I know is) I'm gon' be okay_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Rachel: Thought I couldn't live without you_  
_It's gonna hurt when it heals too, ooh yeah_  
_(It'll all get better in time)_  
_And even though I really love you,_  
_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to, ooooooh_  
_(It'll all get better in time)_

_Rachel: Since there's no more you and me (Dani: no more you and me)_  
_It's time I let you go so I can be free_  
_And live my life how it should be. (Dani: and I know, and I know)_  
_No matter how hard it is,_  
_Rachel and Dani: I'll be fine without you_

_Rachel: Yes I will._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Rachel: Thought I couldn't live without you_  
_It's gonna hurt when it heals too ohhhh_  
_(It'll all get better in time) ooooh_  
_And even though I really love you_  
_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to, yes I do_  
_(It'll all get better in time, woah)_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_  
_It's gonna hurt when it heals too, yeahh_  
_It'll all get better in time_  
_And even though I really love you_  
_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

Kurt nodded and threw away his last tissue. "This song was so helpful."

"Dani, thank you so much for being here with us," Rachel said. "It means a lot to me."

"It's really no problem," Dani said. "I'm really growing fond of you all and I hate seeing you in so much sorrow."

"But I think the bottom line I wanted to make here is that we cannot be giving up," Santana said. "Kurt, you've been missing weeks of school this semester, and Rachel, you just landed the lead role on freaking Broadway. You cannot let those opportunities go, because you both worked so freaking hard to get where you are, and Finn was behind you both all the way."

Dani nodded. "I agree. And you as well, Santana. I know Finn must have had so much belief in you."

Santana nodded. "I actually have something to say to you all… I got accepted to Adelphi University."

"Santana, that's great!" Kurt exclaimed.

Santana grinned. "It's close enough to Bushwick that I can still be living here with you guys. But you guys were so gracious for letting me stay here, so if you guys want the loft back to yourselves, I wouldn't mind boarding there—"

"Don't be silly," Rachel said. "This is your home, with us."

Santana hugged Rachel and Kurt tightly. "Well anyway, they're transferring all of my credits from the University of Louisville over. I'm an undeclared major right now, but hopefully I establish a sense of direction, you know?"

"We all need a sense of direction right now," Dani agreed.

**INT. MCKINLEY TEACHER'S LOUNGE**

Principal Figgins stood at the front of the lounge, calling for the attention of the staff. "Everyone, settle down. I'm going to hand the reigns over to Superintendent Harris."

"Thank you, Principal Figgins. The school board has been observing schools in this school district in light of a recent uprising in teenage drug use. In the past four years, two high-school boys have tragically passed due to accidental drug overdoses, and as I understand it, this school just lost one of their recent alumni to it as well. We want to fight this issue. Our county's public elementary schools already put their students through three years of periodic anti-drug education, and one year in middle schools, but really, high school is the time where kids start to move in separate directions, and we currently have no anti-drug programs installed in our public high schools. Our goal here is to block the roads to a bad lifestyle and encourage the good road. Now, before I continue, are there any comments or concerns from the faculty?"

"Yes, actually," Roz said from the back of the room. "Last week I had to pick up some extra towels from the boys' locker rooms, and behold in front of me I saw half the team, most of them mere freshmen and sophomores, engaging in a bout of electronic cigarette vaping."

"That's actually been a really serious problem at this school," Figgins said.

"Wait, what is vaping?" Will asked.

"Electronic cigarettes are a so-called 'harmless' vapor inhalant that supposedly help people to combat cigarette addiction, but most e-cigs are still loaded with nicotine, and thus will probably encourage cigarette smoking among our school-aged children," Harris said. "The bad news is that ten students from the local intermediate school got suspended for public vaping on school grounds."

"_Ten _students?" Roz exclaimed. "But they're so young!"

"That's why the problem is so widespread," Jamie said. "So, for the next hour, I want you all to share with me ideas as to how we can prevent this epidemic from spreading. I also need to discuss the subject of installing a Vice Principal in this school. Test scores have been dropping across the board and the school district believes that McKinley High needs more administrative power."

"Well, I'd like to nominate myself for the task," Sue said.

"No offense, Sue, but no parent in their right minds is gonna want their children under your gun-wielding hands as a vice principal," Roz said.

"At least I have a PhD and an international pedigree as a top cheerleading coach," Sue said.

"Honey, you got that PhD online!" Roz protested.

"It's still a degree," Sue pointed out. "Besides, with Roz Washington here still in charge of my class and my Cheerios, all I've got going on here is being the interim athletic director. I think my promise as an administrator would pay off."

Principal Figgins, on the other hand, looked worried. Having to work side-by-side with Sue meant an inevitable bout of blackmail, eventually terminating his job.

**INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Meanwhile, Sam and Blaine had called the Glee Club back together.

"I wanted to perform this song for you guys today, mostly because I know we're still moving past this grief together, and I think it's healthier for us to be here, doing stuff we love, doing stuff Finn loved," Sam explained.

**Song: "Show Me What I'm Looking For" by Carolina Liar**

_Wait, I'm wrong  
Should have done better than this  
Please, I'll be strong  
I'm finding it hard to resist  
So show me what I'm looking for_

_Save me, I'm lost_  
_Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you_  
_I'll pay any cost_  
_Save me from being confused_  
_Show me what I'm looking for_  
_Show me what I'm looking for, oh, Lord_

_{As Sam sings, Rachel flips through a Broadway catalog, coming face-to-face with a picture of Barbra Streisand)_

_Don't let go_  
_I've wanted this far too long_  
_Mistakes become regrets_  
_I've learned to love abuse_  
_Please show me what I'm looking for_

_{Kurt is flipping through a picture book, loaded with 'Furt' pictures)_

_Save me, I'm lost_  
_Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you_  
_I'll pay any cost_  
_Save me from being confused_  
_Show me what I'm looking for_  
_Show me what I'm looking for, oh, lord_

_{Santana stretches on the bar in the NYADA dance studio and does some dance exercises}_

_Show me what I'm looking for_  
_Show me what I'm looking for_  
_Show me what I'm looking for_

_{Sam continues singing in the choir room}_

_Sam with New Directions: Save me, I'm lost_  
_Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you_  
_I'll pay any cost_  
_Just save me from being confused_  
_Wait, I'm wrong_  
_I can't do better than this_  
_I'll pay any cost_  
_Save me from being confused_  
_Show me what I'm looking for_  
_Show me what I'm looking for_  
_Show me what I'm looking for_  
_Show me what I'm looking for, oh, Lord_

"That was beautiful, Sam," Wade complimented.

"Thank you for setting aside some time for us to praise Jesus," Kitty remarked.

"A perfect song to get Blaine and me into the right drama school audition mindset!" Tina exclaimed happily. "Performing arts are what we're looking for!"

"I doubt that was his purpose in singing it," Kitty criticized. "What's it really about?"

Sam sighed. "I guess the reason why the song resonates with me is that I do wish someone would show me what I'm looking for: a sense of direction. I mean, Blaine, Artie, and Tina, you guys already have your minds set as to what you want to do, where you want to go. I have no clue!"

"Well, Sam, the wise choice would be to choose a viable option that allows you to be productive in your life until you decide what you really want to do," Artie said.

"Yeah, even if it's not college, our classmates from last year made some pretty good decisions," Tina said. "I mean, Kurt scored that Vogue internship, Santana at least gave Louisville a try, Finn went to the army, and when that didn't work, he assistant coached the Glee Club and directed the school musical, and Puck… well, at least he tried to make a living on the streets of LA."

"It'll probably just take some experimenting, Sam," Marley said with encouragement.

"Yeah, dude, you're so talented," Jake said. "I mean, those crazy awesome macaroni portraits, you're an amazing musician, you could be like a fitness instructor from all the workouts you put us through in 'Naked' week, and dude, you busted the Warblers!"

"Thanks, but am I really supposed to build a career out of any of that?" Sam asked, putting down his guitar. "Come on, guys. Third period starts in five minutes."

**INT. MS. DOOSENBURY'S WORLD GEOGRAPHY CLASS**

"Now, remember that the final exam is worth 10% of your grade," she said as she passed around graded papers. "Failing the exam can knock you down a full letter grade, and that's what's going to determine you getting the mandatory four years of social studies credits, or flunking with only three credits. This was your last test before the final, so if you bombed, you'd best get studying."

Tina and Artie both beamed at their perfect 100% A+ scores, and even Blaine looked very pleased with his 92% A-.

Then came Sam's paper.

"Dude, a 61 D-?" Sam gasped just before Becky's Xylophone flourish came on the announcement's system.

"People of McKinley," Sue announced. "Today between the hours of now and tomorrow by the end of school, McKinley High will play host to a blood drive, where you get to feel the pleasure of a complete stranger sticking a needle into your arm to extract a bag full of blood to send off to some sickly people needing a cure. So get on it, Titans! Remember, one pint can save three lives."

"Okay, here's a deal for you all," Ms. Doosenbury said. "If you participate in the blood drive, I'll give you fifteen extra credit points: five per life you can possibly save."

The class was dismissed.

"Ms. Doosenbury?" Sam asked. "I'm currently pulling a D+ average right now, so if I did get the fifteen extra credit points, what would my grade look like?"

She checked the computer. "It would be a middle C, but that's not something to get all musical about; you cannot let the extra credit get to your head. You need to pass the final exam, or you'll be in summer school."

Later that afternoon, Sam made his way over to the nurse's office for the blood drive.

"Oh, I'm so woozy," a dizzy Jacob Ben Israel whined as he limped out of the office.

Sam peaked his head into the office and saw a beautiful girl inside, preparing supplies for the drive. She seemed to be singing about what she was doing, and it wasn't long before she went over to a practice dummy to a practice dummy, failing to penetrate his arm, and having the needle fly across the room, and the arm falling off the dummy. Oh joy.

"Hello?" the girl asked with surprise, not noticing Sam at the door.

"Uh, hey, hi; do you always sing songs about what you're doing?" Sam asked.

"Was I doing that again?" she asked. "I'm sorry. Are you here to donate blood? Of course you are, why else would you be here?"

"Um, yes, I'm here to donate blood, but I have to be honest, I'm kinda freaked out by needles, and if I wasn't, I'd be kind of freaked out by you with the needle. I think you killed that dummy," Sam said, looking at the armless dummy.

"Oh, yeah, that…" the girl sighed. "I know, I kind of had an extended panic attack during the two weeks we studied drawing blood in Nursing 203. I started out by hiding underneath my bed for a day, but then I switched to locking myself in the bathroom because there was water, and you know, well, oh god, I've already told you too much."

"No, it's cool," Sam laughed. "And the bathroom's a smart move. Um, I'm Sam."

"Penny," the girl said. "You look a little young to be donating blood. Have you ever donated before?"

"No," Sam replied. "I wasn't able to because I was worried I had HPV, but after google image searching HPV for days, I realized it was just an ingrown hair; I wouldn't recommend the search."

Penny raised her eyebrows. "HPV? You don't look like you're popular enough to be having sex—"

"Oh, no, it's just my hideous long hair; when it's cut, I'm much more of a catch," Sam said flirtatiously.

Penny giggled. "I'm a second-year nursing student; I couldn't get an internship at any of the hospitals, so I figured I'd intern here to get some experience before I reapply; let me know if I'm talking too much, I do that a lot. Okay, when you're ready, the RN will see you. Oops!" A large needle clattered to the ground.

"You know, it's cool," Sam said nervously. "I'm gonna come back later, okay? To tell you the truth, I probably won't come back"

Penny sighed. "If you want, I'll just mark you down for donating blood so you can get the extra credit," she said, pointing to the form in Sam's hand.

"Really? Thanks!" he exclaimed. "It was cool meeting you."

Sam exited the room, but looked back, unable to ignore Penny's attractive, bubbly personality.

**INT. VOGUE OFFICE**

Kurt walked through the office, anxious to get back to interning and to get back to some sort of a normal routine to get his mind off of Finn. He just walked into Isabelle's office when he noticed she was talking to someone standing behind a white veil.

"Isabelle?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed, running over to him. "I am so sorry to hear about your loss; I hope you and your family are doing well."

"Thanks," Kurt said graciously. "So what's going on here?"

"Anna had an open call for male models last week and she picked up this incredibly hunky guy that could probably give us an edge in semi-gothic fashion," Isabelle said. "I think you'll love him; he has the same kind of fashion-forward mentality as you. Alright, young man, you can come out now!"

Kurt gasped as Starchild emerged from the veil, indeed looking quite hunky in a black and neon indigo flare that Kurt never would have been able to pull off.

"Nice to see you here, Kurt," Starchild said.

"You two know each other?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, we go to school together," Kurt said, still in shock.

"What?" Isabelle gasped. "Wow, you two could be like long-lost cousins! Okay, well, I've got to head into a conference with Anna and the management team. Starchild, please don't be late for that photo shoot in two hours. Kurt, you can get some coffee, tea, and biscuits ready downstairs for when the photographers arrive."

Kurt couldn't believe this. Here stood Starchild, treated like a fashion celebrity, while Kurt was treated like the office servant!

"Do you think you could bring up some more hairspray?" Starchild asked as Kurt turned around. "This hair needs to be slick and spiky by the time the photographers arrive."

"Will do, Starchild," Kurt sighed.

**INT. DINER**

"Oh, look at you, all snazzy and hot in your waitress uniform," Dani laughed as she entered the staff room, where Santana was modeling herself in the mirror.

"Gosh, I cannot wait to start working," Santana giggled. "Dani, thanks so much for helping me score this job. I can't thank you enough."

"Well, well, well, look who is already getting complacent on her first day on the job," their boss, Gunther, said upon entering the room. He had a German accent. "Ms. Lopez, we are now approaching our lunch rush hour; get on it!"

"Right away sir," Dani and Santana said together, dashing out the door and beginning their jobs.

"Alright, here's the procedure," Gunther said. "When a customer comes in, you ask how many are in their party, and—"

"Take them to an open booth or table, whichever is their request," Santana said. "I've got it."

"Zip it," Gunther said. "You forgot another crucial procedure: what if the restaurant is full? You hand them a pager. Do they have reservations? What if there are kids? You ask how many kids' menus. What if there are any disabilities? You'd better hope there is a wheelchair-accessible table somewhere," Gunther said.

Santana nodded with each direction as her first customer came in. Dani watched intently as Santana tackled her first major assignment.

"Good afternoon, do you have reservations?" Santana asked.

"No," one of four elderly women said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, seating is kind of full at the moment. Estimated wait time is about twenty minutes; is that okay?" Santana asked sweetly.

"No, it is not okay!" the woman whined.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that's why you should have called in for reservations," Santana said nervously.

Gunther hustled Santana out of the way. "My apologies, ladies. We're trying our very best to get tables open, but you are more than welcome to wait here in the sitting area and help yourselves to some magazines. We also have a waiting area near the stage if you'd like some beautiful live entertainment while a table opens up."

"Now we're talking!" the lady said gleefully, following Gunther towards the stage.

"Don't worry," Dani said to Santana. "He's tough, but you'll get the hang of it soon enough."

"How long until he stops breathing down your neck?" Santana asked.

Dani coughed uncomfortably. "Um… two weeks?"

"What?" Santana exclaimed. "Do you know how much self-restraint it's going to take to not go all Lima Heights on him?"

**INT. VOGUE OFFICE**

"Alright everyone, we're going to dim the lights for the photo shoot to begin!" Isabelle exclaimed.

Kurt turned the luminosity knob and the lights went down for the models to begin.

**Song: "Fashion" by Lady Gaga**

_{The song focuses on several male and female models, but mostly on Starchild and his very sassy performance.}_

_Starchild: Oh oh  
La la la  
I am, I'm too fabulous  
I'm so, fierce that it's so nuts  
I live, to be model thin  
Dress me, I'm your mannequin_

_j'adore vivienne habillez-moi_  
_Gucci, Fendi et Prada._  
_valentino, Armani too._  
_Merde I love them Jimmy Choo_

_Starchild: Fashion_  
_Put it all on me_  
_Don't you want to see these clothes on me_  
_Fashion_  
_Put it all on me_  
_I am anyone you want me to be_  
_Fashion_  
_Put it all on me_  
_Don't you want to see these clothes on me_  
_Fashion put it all on me_  
_I am anyone you want me to be_

_Isabelle and girls: Oh oh_  
_La la la_  
_We love designer_

_Starchild: I need, some new stilettos_  
_Can't walk, down the street in those_  
_You are, who you wear it's true_  
_A girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose_

_J'adore Weitzman, habillez-moi_  
_Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen, et oh_  
_Merde I love those Manolo_

_Fashion put it all on me_  
_Don't you want to see these clothes on me_  
_Fashion_  
_Put it all on me_  
_I am anyone you want me to be_  
_Fashion_  
_Put it all on me_  
_Don't you want to see these clothes on me_  
_Fashion_  
_Put it all on me_  
_I am anyone you want me to be_

_Isabelle and girls: Oh oh_  
_La la la_  
_We love designer_  
_Oh oh_  
_La la la_  
_We love designer_

_Starchild: Fashion put it all on me_  
_Don't you want to see these clothes on me_  
_Fashion put it all on me_  
_I am anyone you want me to be_  
_Fashion put it all on me_  
_Don't you want to see these clothes on me_  
_Fashion put it all on me_  
_I am anyone you want me to be_

_Fashion put it all on me_  
_Don't you want to see these clothes on me_  
_Fashion put it all on me_  
_I am anyone you want me to be_  
_Fashion put it all on me_  
_Don't you want to see these clothes on me_  
_Fashion put it all on me_  
_I am anyone you want me to be_

"Fantastic!" the photographer exclaimed as the shoot concluded. "Vogue-dot-com crew, you really lucked out with this front man. This is front page gold! Should be published in a week. Good job, everybody!"

"Would you like some water, Starchild?" Kurt asked halfheartedly, going around with a jug of water to all the models. "I'd imagine you must be thirsty what with all those skinny jeans you were modeling."

"You read my mind," Starchild said, taking a sip. "Oh, that's gross. Is this tap water? Of course it is. Okay, excuse me while I go barf."

Kurt snarled as Adam dashed to the bathroom.

**INT. LOFT – LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kurt was sitting on the couch on his laptop when a Skype call request came from Blaine. Kurt eagerly opened it.

"Hi," Kurt said, comforted by the sight of Blaine. Hopefully all sense of awkwardness had been dropped between the two. Blaine was acting impressively mature!

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine said. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright," Kurt said. "Rachel! Blaine's on the computer!"

"So is Tina!" Tina exclaimed from Blaine's side.

"Hey, guys," Rachel said sweetly, coming into the room in her pajamas.

"So, we just wanted to tell you guys we have our drama school auditions tomorrow," Tina said.

"Aw, good luck guys!" Rachel exclaimed. "Tina, don't think that I forgot about all the help you'd given me last year, so if there's anything I can do for either of you, please let me know."

"Best of luck to you both," Kurt said. "I really hope you get in."

"Thanks," the two said together.

**INT. MCKINLEY AUDITORIUM – FRI MAY 17**

The three Deans running auditions for their respective schools sat together in the auditorium. They were escorted in by Will, who was sitting at the rearmost row nervously with Sam and Artie.

"I just don't want a repeat of what happened last year," he whispered to them.

Three name plaques were on display on the judges' table.

CARMEN TIBIDEAUX, Dean of Vocal Performance at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts.

TAMERA HANSEN, Dean of Tisch School of the Arts at New York University.

LINDSEY WILSON, Dean of Performing Arts at the California Academy of Musical and Dramatic Arts.

"Alright, ladies, I know we are all rival schools, but let us give these two students the respect that they deserve," Lindsey said to the panelists.

"So, who have we got today?" Tamera asked.

"The two applicants mutually applied to NYADA," Carmen said.

"I have Ms. Cohen-Chang for CAMDA," Lindsey said.

"And I have Mr. Anderson for NYU," Tamera said.

"Alright, I think it's time we bring them out," Carmen said.

"Mr. Anderson, we are ready for you now," Tamera said.

Blaine went out on stage. "Good afternoon, professors! My name is Blaine Anderson, and I am applying for the musical theater programs at NYU and NYADA. Today, I'll be singing 'What More Can I Say' from _Falsettos_."

_Blaine: It's been hot,  
Also very sweet.  
And I'm not usually indiscreet.  
But when he sparkles,  
The earth begins to sway.  
What more can I say?  
How can I express  
How confused am I by our happiness?  
I can't eat breakfast,  
I cannot tie my shoe.  
What more can I do?_

_If I said I love him,_  
_You might think my words come cheap._  
_Let's just say_  
_I'm glad he's mine awake,_  
_Asleep._

_It's been hot_  
_Also it's been swell._  
_More than not,_  
_It's been more than words can tell._  
_I halt._  
_I stammer._  
_I sing a rondelay._  
_What more can I say?_

_I'll stay calm._  
_Untie my tongue._  
_And try to stay_  
_Both kind and young._

_I was taught_  
_Never brag or shout._  
_Still it's hot,_  
_Just like how you read about._  
_And also funny,_  
_And never too uncouth._  
_That's the simple truth._

_Can you tell_  
_I have been revised?_  
_It's so swell,_  
_Damn it, even I'm surprised._  
_We laugh, we fumble_  
_We take it day by day._  
_What more can I say?_

"Thank you," Lindsey said.

"Mr. Anderson, why do you think you would make a good fit for NYU or NYADA?" Tamera asked.

"Well, I love performing, and I think it's something I'd like to do professionally, so I thought I'd give this a shot in the hopes that my dreams can come true," Blaine said.

"Well, your performance speaks for itself, your voice is very lovely," Tamera said.

"Is he gay?" Tamera whispered after Blaine left the stage. "I just ask because the context in which that song is used in the musical is two men lying in bed together, and the singer singing of this fortunate love that he's found. He put some really impressive truth to that."

"Yes," Carmen said. "I am all too familiar with his boyfriend, who's a current student at my school; just accepted for the second semester."

"Wow, well I guess I'm out of luck with recruiting him to NYU," Tamera said. "This kid has got amazing promise, but—"

"But lacks depth," Carmen said. "I didn't see any thirsty passion in those eyes, and that's what I often look for in these auditions."

"Alright, Ms. Cohen-Chang, you're up," Lindsey said.

Tina went out on stage. "Good afternoon, my name is Tina Cohen-Chang, and I am applying to the theater programs at NYADA and CAMDA. Today I will be singing 'I'd Give My Life For You' from _Miss Saigon_."

Tina cast one fleeting look at Blaine, the man who she had developed a huge crush on throughout the year, the man whose handsome face would serve as Tina's inspiration as she sung these lyrics.

_You who I cradled in my arms  
You asking as little as you can  
Little snip of a little man  
I know I'd give my life for you_

_You didn't ask me to be born_  
_You why should you learn of war or pain?_  
_To make sure you're not hurt again_  
_I swear I'd give my life for you_

_I've tasted love beyond all fear_  
_And you should know it's love_  
_that brought you here_  
_And in one perfect night_  
_when the stars burned like new,_  
_I knew what I must do_

_{By this time, tears are coming out of Tina's eyes, thinking of her mad crush on Blaine}_

_I'll give you a million things I'll never own_  
_I'll give you a world to conquer when you're grown_  
_You will be who you want to be_  
_You, can choose whatever heaven grants_  
_As long as you can have your chance_  
_I swear I'll give my life for you_

_Sometimes I wake up_  
_reaching for him_  
_I feel his shadow brush my head_  
_But there's just moonlight on my bed_

_Was he a ghost was he a lie?_  
_That made my body laugh and cry?_  
_Then by my side the proof I see_  
_his little one, gods of the sun,_  
_bring him to me!_

_{Tears are now in Will's, Sam's, Artie's, Lindsey's and Tamera's eyes}_

_You will be who you want to be_  
_You, can choose whatever heaven grants_  
_As long as you can have your chance_  
_I swear I'll give my life for you_

_No one can stop what I must do_  
_I swear I'll give my life for you!_

Lindsey and Tamera gave Tina a standing ovation, something that worried Blaine tremendously since he never got one.

"Darling, why on earth did you not apply for NYU?" Tamera asked jealously.

"Well thank goodness you did apply to CAMDA," Lindsey said. "Tina, I've been going all over the country running these auditions and, though you're not the first, very rarely do I ever feel this much emotion coming out of a song. I don't know what you did, but your performance seemed so personal, so heartfelt, and it really touched me."

"I have to agree," Carmen said. "Your voice may not have as fierce of power as Ms. Lea Salonga, but it certainly captures a certain essence that is necessary in delivering a truthful performance. Great job, Ms. Cohen-Chang."

Tina and Blaine retreated backstage while Will and and the boys left the panelists to their privacy.

"You did so beautifully," Blaine complimented.

"Really?" Tina asked with disbelief. "I don't know, I felt like something had come over me in that performance; I didn't feel like myself!"

"Do you think… maybe it came off obvious that one of the only reasons I applied to their schools in the first place is because it was the closest to Kurt?"

Tina shook her head, but that was a lie. Hopefully the judges didn't see it that way, but Tina sure did. Blaine wasn't going to New York for his career; he was going there for his love life.

Meanwhile, the panelists were having a similar conversation up ahead.

"I'm at a dilemma," Carmen said. "Cohen-Chang shows passion, but I really do think Anderson has potential, even more so than Cohen-Chang."

"Well, I'd honestly accept Anderson to NYU in a heartbeat," Tamera said. "We'd be lucky to have him, and Cohen-Chang too if only she had applied."

"CAMDA does have limited spots for this program, but should Cohen-Chang be accepted, I think our school will have gained a beautiful student who I'd personally love to direct in a college production of _Miss Saigon_," Lindsey said.

"Well, ladies, it was nice seeing you, but I'm sure we all have to get back to our own campuses," Carmen said, leading the ladies out of the auditorium.

**INT. CHOIR ROOM**

"Well, congratulations to Blaine and Tina for a job-well-done on their drama school auditions," Will said. "I hope you two make it in and can follow your dreams."

"Hate to interrupt your little dream fest," Roz said at the door. "But I've got a waiting bus to get to the airport. Anderson and Wilde, hurry on up, because we've got a cheerleading competition to get to in Anaheim!"

"And good luck to Blaine and Kitty as they go represent our school at the national cheerleading competition!" Will laughed.

"Ugh, come on!" Becky whined. "We still have a whole lot of equipment to load!"

"Ugh, chill out, captain," Kitty snapped as she hurried out of the room.

"Co-captain!" Blaine corrected, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright," Will continued. "I wanted to check up on all of you guys about how you're dealing with this recent tragedy."

"I guess things are going okay," Artie spoke. "It's just kind of hard to be in this room, thinking that Finn should be walking in any second."

"Well, I remembered everything that Finn did for me at the beginning of the year," Ryder said. "That's why I rejoined Glee Club. Finn wouldn't have wanted me to sit out."

"It's kind of a huge bummer on us," Marley said. "We just can't help but to feel really empty in here."

"Yeah, we know we need to start buckling down and focusing for Nationals, but it's just really hard to do that," Ryder said.

"Yeah, plus we're concerned if we're even going to make it to Nationals when we're a member down and no one has had interest to sign up," Jake said.

"Don't worry guys, we just have to work at it and we'll find someone," Marley said.

"And we _will_ find someone," Will said intently. "So that's it for this week. I just want us all to go out there and find people who might be interested in spending a long weekend in LA with us."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Artie said, leading the club out the door.

Ryder went into the bathroom to wash his hands when he smelled a sweet odor coming from the nearest bathroom stall. He turned around and watched as Jake emerged.

"Jake, what were you doing in there?" Ryder asked.

"What?" Jake asked nervously. "Um, nothing."

Something fell out of Jake's backpack, which he quickly attempted to stuff back in.

"Dude, was that an e-cig?" Ryder hissed.

"What of it?" Jake asked. "I mean, it's not like I'm actually smoking real cigarettes and getting lung cancer or anything."

"Dude, those things still have nicotine in it!" Ryder exclaimed. "You're going to build up that addiction and get into real cigarettes, and then what? You've got to quit it!"

"Dude, everything's fine," Jake said. "You're being way too over-protective about this."

Ryder stood frozen and speechless as Jake exited the bathroom.

**INT. DINER**

The dinner rush was starting to get very heavy for the diner staff. Waiters, waitresses, and busboys constantly wove in and out of the narrow doorway.

"Corner," Santana signaled, dashing out of the kitchen with a heavy tray of meals.

"Corner," Dani said, walking into the kitchen with a high stack of dirty plates.

Santana hurried back towards the kitchen, but forgot to signal her intentions to enter the kitchen around the blind 'corner' and rammed into Dani and her tray of full drink glasses. Everything went clattering to the floor, shattering glasses and soaking their uniforms with sodas, juices, and scalding hot tea and coffee.

"What is going on here!" Gunther exclaimed from the kitchen. "What happened!"

"I—" Santana began.

"I forgot to say 'corner,' and I accidentally bumped into Santana," Dani apologized via a well-constructed lie.

"Blast it!" Gunther exclaimed. "All these drinks and all these glassware and mugs are coming out of both of your paychecks! Get yourselves cleaned up! I'll take over that table."

Dani and Santana sighed and went into the staff room to change.

"You didn't have to do that," Santana said.

"It's okay," Dani said. "I know you had a rough day, and I didn't want it to get any worse."

The two girls shared a mutual smile before going back to work, finally and successfully waiting tables until midnight.


	7. 6: Try

**Summary: Rachel receives some bad news about her role on Broadway. The New York trio start a band to get back to a state of normality. The New Directions recruit three new performers. Kitty and Jake are knocked down a few pegs in their respective love lives. Some summer plans are announced.**

**GUEST STARRING...  
Erinn Westbrook as Bree  
Samuel Larsen as Joseph Hart  
Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta  
Dean Geyer as Brody Weston  
Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes  
Aaron Tveit as Henry Borges  
Emily Kay Shrader as Julie**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARRING...  
Adam Lambert as Starchild  
Kate Hudson as Cassandra July  
Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion  
Sutton Foster as Herself  
Ioan Guffard as Paolo**

**CO-STARRING…  
****Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori**

* * *

**INT. LOFT – MON MAY 20 – MORNING**

Rachel, Kurt, and Santana sat around the table eating breakfast. It had been nine days since Finn's funeral, and the grief was finally starting to subdue. It was the first morning that none of them collapsed into tears.

"So, what's everyone got going on this week?" Kurt asked.

"Ugh, my dance lessons are getting harder," Santana moaned, munching on a muffin.

"The _Funny Girl _press conference is coming up tomorrow," Rachel explained.

"Woah, big day for you, Berry," Santana said. "Porcelain, you'd better dress this one up tight for the occasion. I mean, I know we're all still grieving, but the bags under your eyes and the bed hair have got to go."

Rachel giggled for the first time in days. "I agree, Kurt, you'd better work your fashion magic. But, what about you, what's going on?"

"Well, of course final exams are approaching for us," Kurt said. "I mean, the only practical class I have is Chorus 101 with you; my other four classes are all General Education stuff: English, Math, Music Theory, History…"

"We should start a band," Santana interrupted.

"What?" Rachel and Kurt asked together.

"Listen, I am sick and tired of the unbearable mood we have been stuck in," Santana said. "What we need to do is to try and find an outlet for us to get back into a state of normality. We don't have Glee anymore, but we can improvise."

"I'm in," Kurt said after a moment of deliberation.

**INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Will wrote the word 'Summer' on the board. "Summer is coming up just around the corner. We've got Nationals coming up, and then we'll have to say goodbye to our seniors. Today, I want you all to think about what's in store for you this summer vacation!"

"I'll hopefully be doing some songwriting workshops," Marley announced. "It's been a growing passion of mine since Regionals. And hey, songwriters make a lot of money from royalties."

"I'll be working, trying to save up for college," Sam said uneasily.

"I'm probably going to a Bible camp," Kitty said, accepting high-fives from Sam and Joe.

"I'm going to a conference for developing businesswomen," Sugar bragged, fanning herself with real money.

"Those are all great examples!" Will said happily. "I guess I'll continue the streak… Emma and I are starting to talk about having kids."

The club applauded and cheered.

"Oh, I cannot _wait_ to meet the Wemma baby," Unique praised.

Will giggled and went on, "But the last time this happened with my first marriage, I almost couldn't afford to give my potential child the life he or she deserved."

Marley wiggled uncomfortably in her seat.

"So, this summer, I decided to take on a job, or rather, two! Principal Figgins has asked me to be a summer school teacher—"

"You would be willing to give up your summer to teach kids who didn't pass their classes in the 9 months we've had to endure here?" Kitty asked with her eyebrows raised. Ryder took personal offense to that statement. He had been battling his poor grades all year.

"Well, yes," Will said. "And to be honest, indeed, it does stress me out. But what do we all agree helps with stress? Arts. So, this summer, I have taken upon the job of being the director of the summer musical for the Lima Community Players. Their director is stepping aside from the job temporarily for family issues, so it's up to me to start casting."

"What's the musical?" Sugar asked.

"Can I get a drumroll please? It is… _Godspell!_"

There was a cricket silence in the room.

"Well, of course, three of the people in this room already know," Will said. "I posted audition notices on the LCP's web site, and when I looked, I saw three familiar names on the signup sheet. Guys, if you'd like to come on up?"

Tina, Ryder, and Joe stood up and went to the front of the room.

"Wow, you guys made your minds up quickly!" Blaine remarked.

"Well, for me, I definitely had the time of my life doing _Grease_. I have this newfound passion for acting that I never thought I had, and it's really all thanks to Finn. I wanted to honor him by doing something that he inspired me to do," Ryder explained.

"_Godspell _is a musical that's very close to my heart," Joe said. "I'd give anything to play the role of Jesus in the musical."

"Dude, you shouldn't have chopped off all your hair!" Sam laughed. "Your dreads would've been the perfect Joe-the-Jesus signature fashion choice!"

"As for me, I just don't want my childhood to end," Tina said. "I feel like I still have so much more to give, and if it's not here, then it's for the community. I really want to audition for this musical because the arts have made me who I am today, and I really hope all of you audition too. I'd give anything to be able to spend the summer with you folks."

"Aren't there limited roles, though?" Blaine asked.

"Well, the traditional musical does have specific roles, but it's a flexible cast. The only absolute cast members are the roles of Jesus and Judas; the rest are all ensemble, and there are lots of solos to be distributed. Just go to the web site and sign up to audition. It's open to everyone in the community, so the audition playing field will be fierce," Will explained. "Something else I have to mention: we need to recruit more people for Nationals."

"Unfortunately, I can't go to Nationals," Joe said apologetically. "Coach Beiste needs me for volleyball at the state tournament in Cleveland."

"That puts our number to ten; we need at least twelve," Will said with concern. "If we can't do that, then we're out, and the Hoosierdaddies as runners-up will go on to Nationals, and it's not fair to make them go with only a week's rehearsal time.

"Now, onto the topic of show choir rivals," he continued. "This year, three choirs from Ohio have moved on to Nationals: us, Vocal Adrenaline, and the Unitards."

"Oh no, here comes that blood bath Harmony promised us," Tina sighed.

"Betty's on that team," Artie whispered.

"The show choir blogs are also highlighting two particular groups from Branson, Missouri, and Nashville, Tennessee. Both have trended on Twitter recently after their Regionals performances; that's huge. They're entering soloists so the fight for the MVP award is going to be tough, and winning first as a group is anyone's call."

**INT. HALLWAY**

"So, do you know anyone we can recruit?" Jake asked Marley at her locker.

"No; it's kind of sad because we were part of such a huge audition pool at the beginning of the year, and we're the only two who made it, and everyone else doesn't seem interested anymore," Marley said.

"Yeah, it sucks; everyone auditioned as a joke," Jake sighed. "So, what are you doing on Wednesday?"

"I don't know, why are you asking?" Marley asked excitedly.

"Well, the Cheerios won Nationals again, so Bree is throwing this big pool party on Wednesday night, and I'd be honored if you would be my date," Jake said.

Marley's grin faded at the mention of Bree. "Jake, she's kind of vulgar. You saw what she did to Tina."

"Well, yeah, but come on, final exams are all we can think about now, we need some sort of fun outlet," Jake said.

"Okay, first of all, when have _you_ cared about exams, and secondly, _I_ don't think I'd fit in there," Marley said. "You of all people know what kind of stuff happens at those parties."

Marley winced just thinking about them, before Jake implored, "Come on, Marley, it would be fun. I mean, Kitty is going to be there too. If anything gets out of hand, you know she would get us out."

Kitty had indeed changed, but it still didn't persuade Marley.

"You know what? Fine," Jake sighed. "Let's not go." He marched away down the hall.

**INT. DANCE STUDIO – TUE MAY 21 – MORNING**

Rachel's Dance 201 class warmed up on the bars, directed by Brody. It was kind of hard for Rachel to make eye contact with him, and vice versa; but, Brody wanted more than anything to respect Rachel's privacy at this devastating time.

Cassandra walked into the room and announced, "Alright, Dance 201 students, your final exams will be coming up next week, so you'd all better be preparing your routines. This week is your last lesson in the Cha Cha Cha. I trust you all watched the videos I sent you, because if you have been doing your homework, then today's little refresher shouldn't be so hard on you. Now, put the bars away, and everyone come to the middle. Oh, and class, can we congratulate our very own T.A. Brody Weston for landing a role in the dance ensemble of _Funny Girl_."

The class applauded Brody, even Rachel, who knew this was a considerable step-up for Brody after having such a small cameo role in _Working _as Steel Workman #3 the summer before. Still, at least Rachel had her lead role.

"So, Brody and Schwimmer, I cannot wait to see you both at the press conference tonight," Cassie said with a genuine grin.

Of course, a lot of Cassie's grin was out of sympathy. Word had traveled fast around the NYADA faculty that Rachel had suffered a considerable loss, and Cassie was extremely nervous that it would affect her final dance exam.

**INT. NYADA LOBBY – AFTER CLASS**

Rachel encountered Kurt putting up fliers on the bulletin boards.

"What are those for?" Rachel asked.

"Santana made these advertisements for the band she wants us to put together," Kurt explained. "She's already called Callbacks to ask if we could have a weekly weekend evening gig for patron tips. Anyway, I've rented a studio in the building to hold auditions later in the week, when Santana's available to help us judge."

"Sounds good," Rachel said. "Well, I have to go get ready for tonight's press conference. I'll see you tonight!"

"Yep, Santana and I will try to be there," Kurt said, watching as Rachel left the building. Just then, Kurt saw Starchild walking over. "Oh no…"

"Hey, Kurt," Starchild said. "So, I was just looking at this _Vogue_ magazine, where, believe it or not, _I'm _on the front cover! I saw your little advertisement over at the admissions office. I daresay, your band could definitely use my killer vocals. I mean, audiences love strong countertenors, don't they? We'd rake in tips like no other."

"Well, it might just be a temporary thing," Kurt said. "I don't plan on staying in New York for summer, so this is just something to get us by until we're a little less—"

"Overcome by the loss of your step-brother and friend," Starchild finished. "I understand, and I'd love to be a part of your band. I'll see you at auditions!"

Starchild turned on his heel and walked away.

**EXT. PAVEMENT OUTSIDE ST. JAMES THEATER – EVENING**

Rachel walked towards the St. James theater were a few reporters and photographers were already gathering. Rachel walked into the theater and made her way to the backstage area where the cast was getting dressed and doing hair and makeup.

"Rachel," Rupert called.

Rachel grinned and walked over to the director. "Mr. Campion! How can I help you?"

"Rachel, I don't know if you've been getting my emails?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm sorry… I haven't been feeling up to it lately. I'm sure you heard about my—"

"Yes, Myrna told me," Rupert said. "But, I'm afraid that in your absence at rehearsals last week, we've made a very big decision."

"Which is what?" Rachel asked, worried at Rupert's tone of voice.

"Well, we invited Ms. Foster over to the rehearsals to see how she fit in with the cast," Rupert said apologetically. "Quite frankly her chemistry with Paolo was astounding, and we've had to come to the extremely tough decision to have her take the role. See, she only just found out that _Bunheads _was cancelled and she'll be needing work."

Rachel's jaw dropped. She had been replaced!

"It's also been a high point of controversy with people who have already found out about the cast list," Rupert said. "People are uncomfortable with the prospect of an 18-year-old girl playing the love interest to a character played by a man who is old enough to be her father. Paolo is thirty-nine. Sutton is thirty-seven—"

"Which makes her well over the age range that is supposed to capture the youth of Fanny Brice!" Rachel implored. "So, now what's in it for me? Am I being cut?"

"You're Ziegfield showgirl number four, and Fanny's understudy," Rupert said. "Rachel, it is _very_ rare that a young, inexperienced girl such as yourself lands a huge leading role on Broadway. Quite frankly our initial casting may have been a huge mistake, which I am so sorry for."

"What's going on here?" a handsome young man asked.

"Ah, Rachel, this is Henry Borges," Rupert introduced. "He'll be playing Ziegfield Tenor."

"I heard you're a freshman at NYADA," Henry said. "Amazing feat to have been cast at such a young age. I graduated from NYADA in 2010. I'll be graduating with my Master's in Musical Theater soon."

Rachel forced on a smile. "That's great!"

"Come on, the rest of the cast is waiting," Henry said, leading Rachel to the dressing rooms, but Rachel threw herself into the bathroom and cried.

"She didn't take it that well," Henry whispered to Paolo, who heard the cries from the men's restroom.

Momentarily, Rachel came out of the bathroom to come face-to-face with a girl around her age.

"Hi!" she said spiritedly. "I'm Julie! Freshman at Tisch at NYU. I am so glad another girl my age got cast in here. I'm playing Emma, Fanny's dresser. Let's get you cleaned up!"

**INT. ST. JAMES THEATER**

A panel of actors, actresses, directors, and producers sat at a long table on stage, facing an audience full of reporters. Rachel tried to put on a smile as all the cameras flashed.

"Director Campion, rumors have been spreading that an 18-year-old girl was initially cast for Fanny Brice, can you clarify?" one asked.

"An 18-year-old girl did, in fact, make it to the top three finalists in our consideration for Fanny Brice, and she was cast as the _understudy_; however, Ms. Sutton Foster is, in fact, our Fanny Brice," Rupert said.

"Ms. Foster, someone at our Twitter would like to ask you to respond to thoughts about you being almost a decade too old to play Fanny," the next reporter said.

"Well, we are lucky to have a makeup team that will age me down a bit," Sutton giggled. "But it should not matter the age of the actress so long as the role is played well."

"And our pedigree as Tony winners speaks for itself," Paolo said.

"Can I just say, the young lady sitting at the far right certainly looks like a young Fanny Brice," a third reporter asked.

"Yes, she is the aforementioned understudy," Rupert clarified.

All eyes flashed to Rachel. She caught Rupert's eye, who was giving her a look of approval. Rachel bent forward to her microphone and spoke, "Yes, indeed, Fanny Brice and Ms. Streisand are my dream role and idol, but my casting, as it is, is a pretty amazing feat for a small-town girl like me," she lied.

**INT. NYADA STUDIO – WED MAY 22 – AFTERNOON**

"There has _got_ to be a law against replacing you," Santana said.

"It was in the contract I signed," Rachel sighed. "Missing rehearsals means replacemet. You can't have an uncommitted actress. At least I'm the understudy, even though Sutton has a very clean track record for performance attendance."

"But you had an excuse!" Kurt exclaimed.

"How is the director going to know that I'm not going to use the grieve card to keep getting out of rehearsals?" Rachel asked. "Honestly, it's fine. Sutton will do amazing, and I'm still a Zeigfield showgirl, aren't I?"

"But you could have been a star," Santana said. "The youngest girl ever to play Fanny Brice on Broadway."

"So, um… Can I audition now?" Starchild asked awkwardly from the middle of the room.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were there," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Okay, so what's your name?" Santana asked.

"Starchild," he said.

Santana burst out laughing. "Starchild? Is that even your real name?"

Starchild looked sideways awkwardly.

Kurt gently smacked Santana in the arm. "Let's get it over with already!"

"Okay, come on. We've already got great musicians but we don't have any other vocalists besides us," Rachel explained.

"I told you, I'll get Dani to join," Santana said.

"But we need more male vocals!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Okay, Porcelain, you already sing like a girl, so I don't know what's the use in having another gay male vocalist," Santana said. "But fine, we shall get this over with, _'Starchild.'_"

Starchild grinned and signaled to the musicians at the other end of the room.

"This goes out to you, Rachel," he said, poising himself to sing.

"Don't listen to him; he's just trying to suck up," Kurt whispered.

**Song: "Try" by P!nk**

_Ever wonder about what he's doing?  
How it all turned to lies?  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

_[CHORUS]_

_Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Eh, eh, eh_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_  
_More than just a couple times_  
_Why do we fall in love so easy?_  
_Even when it's not right_

_[CHORUS]_  
_Ever worry that it might be ruined_  
_And does it make you wanna cry?_  
_When you're out there doing what you're doing_  
_Are you just getting by?_  
_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?_

_[CHORUS]_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

"You're in," Rachel said.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked. "We didn't discuss this!"

"I don't care; he's in," Rachel said. "Case closed. Come on guys, let's get home."

Starchild bowed. "Thank you, for your consideration."

**INT. DANCE STUDIO – LATER THAT EVENING**

"I just feel so bad for her," Brody said to Cassandra as she watched over a class's dance videos. "She's worked so hard all year to get this shot and they just took it away from her."

"Put Michelle N. down for an A-," Cassie said. "Good form, just bad footwork. And yes, I agree, that was completely uncalled for."

"Can't you do something?" Brody asked. "I'm sure you've run into Rupert Campion before."

"Hah! Hell yeah I did," Cassie laughed. "He and I dated once. Can you guess when he broke up with me?"

"Your outburst at _Damn Yankies_?" Brody asked.

Cassie snapped her fingers. "C- for Sean P… 'P' for Pitiful posture. As to answer your question, what good will talking to Rupert do? Just the thought of Schwim being affiliated to a Broadway failure like me would probably make things worse."

"You could give it a shot," Brody said. "I mean, you got Benjy into an ensemble role on _Wicked_; I'm sure you have some sort of persuasive power."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Veronica V. gets an A. Anyway, sure, I'll go down and talk to Rupert, but I can't make any promises."

**EXT. BREE'S POOL**

Jake, Ryder, Sugar, and Joe pulled up in Sam's car.

"Hey guys!" Kitty welcomed as everyone hopped out. She was already in a green bikini. "You guys just missed the swimming conga line!"

"Glad you guys could make it," Bree said, wearing a particularly attractive red bikini. "Jump on in!"

Everyone stripped down into their swimming clothes and jumped into the pool, including Bree and Kitty.

"I AM THE GIANT SQUID!" Sam roared from the water after dragging Joe and Sugar under by their legs.

"So, where's your girlfriend?" Bree asked Jake from her floatable bed.

"She had something to do tonight," Jake lied.

"Mhm, likely story," Bree said. "More like the lunch lady's daughter isn't allowed to party?"

"None of your business," Jake said.

"So, out of you and Ryder, which one is stronger?" Bree asked flirtatiously.

Jake grinned. "I'd say me, but there's only one way to find out."

Bree eyed Jake hungrily and purposely fell off the floatable bed. She grabbed onto Jake's chiseled shoulders. "I haven't touched Ryder's arms yet, but there's _no way_ he can beat this."

"Well, you'd be surprised," Jake giggled awkwardly.

"CANNONBALL!" Ryder roared, leaping into the pool.

At 10:00, the party ended, and everyone headed home.

"Coming, Jake?" Sam asked from his driver's seat.

Jake hesitated. "Um, no! Puck's gonna pick me up," he fibbed.

"Good, then I can take your seat," Kitty said, hopping into the front passenger seat before Sam and the gang drove off.

**INT. HALLWAY – THU MAY 23**

"Well that was quite the night," Kitty said, approaching Ryder's locker.

"It was," Ryder laughed. "I had a blast; did you?"

"Would've been more fun if you hung out with me a little longer," Kitty said flirtatiously.

Ryder rolled his eyes and shut his locker. "So, excited for Nationals?"

"It's not happening until we find three more people," Kitty said.

"I'm sure people will audition," Ryder said, beginning to walk down the hallway. "So, what's up with you?"

"Well, apart from the excitement of winning Nationals for the first time as a Varsity Cheerio, I'm ecstatic and hoping for another win with New Directions," Kitty said brightly. "And if I had a genie, those would only be two of my three wishes."

"Oh yeah? What's the third?"

"To rearrange the alphabet to put 'U' and 'I' together."

Both of them cracked up.

"That was the worst pickup line I've ever heard," Ryder laughed.

"Well if we both shared part of a garden, I would plant my 'tulips' on top of yours."

"Okay, that one was a little more clever."

"Clever enough to make it happen?"

Ryder sighed nervously. "To be honest, I kind of took offense to that summer school dis you made earlier."

"What?" Kitty asked.

"I'm failing half my classes; I'm going to summer school; it sucks," he confessed.

"Dude, seriously, I didn't mean it!" Kitty protested, to no avail. Ryder had walked away. "Ugh, I prayed so hard for that to work!"

**INT. CHOIR ROOM**

"Come on, guys, we have to be in L.A. in eight days, and we still haven't found anyone!" Will exclaimed.

"Well, shouldn't we start rehearsing anyway?" Sugar asked. "I'm sure we can recruit someone to take along with us by force to perform in one number."

"What did you have in mind for a set list?" Joe asked.

"Well, I really wanted two of the boys to lead the group in a Beatles song, and then have the whole group doing an 80's number, and I really want to feature a soloist, since we featured duets at Regionals," Will explained.

"Who's getting the solo?" Blaine asked.

"Tina."

Tina let out a deafening scream, and before anyone could process the source, Will was being squished to death in Tina's arms, as she was screaming 'THANK YOU!' a dozen times over.

Tina turned around and saw the entire club cheering and giving her a standing ovation.

"No one deserves it more than you, girl," Unique praised.

"And now with that bit of news out of the way, can we get on to how we're going to make it to Nationals at all, since our roster still needs at least two more people?" Sugar asked.

"I heard Tina screaming, what's going on!" Dottie exclaimed, hurrying into the room.

"Our prayers have been answered," Artie said speechlessly.

"What?" Dottie asked. "I was just here to take your folks' yearbook picture. We need to send it off to the publishers by tomorrow and we didn't realize we neglected the New Directions a page!"

"Dottie, how would you like to join us at Nationals next week?" Tina asked.

Dottie's camera bag fell to the ground. "That's like my life's dream!"

"I thought your life's dream was to be on the Cheerios?" Bree asked, walking into the room. "Mr. Schuester, I'm here to audition."

"Two-for-two!" Sam exclaimed in awe.

"'Sup," a third voice said at the door.

"Oh dear goodness, the Zizes is back," Artie whispered.

"Wow, looks like my prayers went to something that could save all of our butts instead of just mine," Kitty mumbled.

"Wow, so we've got three people joining us?" Will laughed. "Well, girls, I'm flattered by your interest in our club! Would you folks like to share why you're here with us?"

"Simple," Lauren said. "Upon my quitting of the New Directions in my junior year after my humiliating sophomore run for junior prom queen, I decided to focus on wrestling. Now that I need scholarships, my resume needs a considerable boost, and they like to see that I spent more than just a few months in the arts."

"Welcome aboard!" Will laughed.

"I'll let you be the judge of why I'm here by singing," Bree announced, casting a dirty look to a nervous-looking Jake.

**INT. DANCE STUDIO**

"Okay, folks, it's your last assignment of the semester, the Cha Cha Cha," Cassie announced. "Everyone partner up! Your grade depends solely on your own dancing, but extra credit given to partners who go the extra mile and do a killer pair's dance."

Cassie and Brody walked around the room, analyzing the couples.

**INT. EXTENSION DANCE STUDIO**

"You wanted to meet me here?" Starchild asked, walking into Santana's NYADA extension dance class.

"I sure did, Starchild," Santana said. "Or shall I say, Elliot Gilbert?"

Starchild frowned. "How did you find out?"

"A girl has sources, young grasshopper; mainly a psychic Mexican third eye," Santana said. "Now, I happen to know that you've got it out for my home-boy Hummel. The only way you're getting into our band is if you accept what I call a little Lima Heights Adjacent Threat via dance. My middle-aged cronies and I will give you a taste of that."

**INT. CHOIR ROOM**

"Hope you all enjoy my audition," Bree said, signaling to the musicians.

**Song: "Boys Will Be Boys" by Paulina Rubio**

_{Bree flashes back to earlier this morning. She is wearing a purple nightgown; Jake in a white undershirt tank top and boxers. She wakes him out of bed, they get dressed, and drive off to school.}_

_Bree: Woke up in the morning you were gone, gone, gone  
I wonder why I always take you home, home, home  
Can't believe you made me wanna smile, smile, smile  
Baby, 'cause I still believe that you'll be mine, mine, mine_

_{Santana and her middle-aged classmates perform for Starchild, dancing in and out of a scaffold structure.}_

[BRIDGE]

_Santana: Pa pa papa pa prrra pa papa  
Gonna talk about us all over the town, town, town  
Pa pa papa pa prrra pa papa  
Never blame you even though you let me down_

_{Cassandra and Brody demonstrate the Cha Cha Cha for the class.}_

[CHORUS]

_Cassie: Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
You shot me with your love gun  
I'm falling to the ground  
Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
So tell me how to love one that's running like a hound  
Boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys_

_Santana: Boys are always playing silly games, games, games_  
_If I fall, then I'm the only one to blame, blame, blame_  
_Trouble wants to find me all the time, time, time_  
_That's why you're never gonna see me cry, cry, cry_

_[BRIDGE: Cassie]_

_[CHORUS: Santana]_

_{Bree flashes back to seeing Jake get out of the car, watching him strip off his shirt, then seducing Jake in her bedroom the night before.}_

_Came to this party looking for fun  
I saw this hottie looking like a number one  
He was so suave, said "baby, come"  
We did that until we saw the morning sun_

_{Bree begins an elaborate dance routine, wowing most of the Glee Club}_

_[CHORUS: Bree]_

_Santana: Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
You shot me with your love gun  
I'm falling to the ground  
_

_Cassie: Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
So tell me how to love one that's running like a hound  
Boys will be boys_

"Alright folks, we're done for the day! Grades will be posted by midnight. Don't forget, finals next week!" Cassie announced. _  
_

_Santana: Boys will be boys_

"So, Starchild? We got a deal of mutual respect?" Santana asked.

"Deal," Starchild said, shaking his hand._  
_

_Bree: Boys will be boys_

The New Directions applauded. Jake nervously looked at Marley. If she ever found out what he and Bree did that night… He didn't want to think about it!

"Well, let's give a warm welcome to our new New Directions: Lauren, Dottie, and Bree!" Will exclaimed. "Now that that's settled, we've got to get rehearsing instantly, and before we get to that, I felt it was best to give you all a bit of inspiration."

Will walked over to where a veil was taped to the wall. Will removed the veil, and there on the wall was a plaque of Finn, with the phrase, "The show must… go all over the place… or something."

"Priceless," Artie sighed.

"Two of our fearless leaders now stand guard to our choir room at all times," Will said. "On this side, Finn Hudson; on that side, Lillian Adler. These are people that dedicated the best times of their lives to perpetuating the arts, and it is that legacy that drives us to success. Let's make them proud."

Almost everyone began to wipe a small trail of tears from their faces.

"I think now is the perfect time to take this club photo," Dottie said, snapping a photo of the club together, Artie holding Finn's plaque in his wheelchair.

**INT. HALLWAY – FRI MAY 24**

Bree was at her locker, when all of a sudden Jake appeared and shut it.

"You, keep your mouth shut about what happened between us," Jake said.

"Chillax, Barack, I wasn't going to spill it," Bree chuckled, walking away down the hall.

"Marley can never find out about this, do you understand me?" Jake begged.

"Sweetie, this is what I call 'bitch marking her territory.' I occupy a certain high throne in these halls. Now that I've got a weapon of blackmail on you, that pretty much just means I get whatever I want," Bree said.

"So what do you want?" Jake asked. "Money? A solo at Nationals? Me to beg Coach Roz and Coach Sue to let you be captain of the Cheerios next year?"

"How about none of the above," Bree responded. "In all honesty, I just could not resist you the moment you showed up at that party. I know what I like, Puckerman, and two of those things are the months of June and October on the Men of McKinley calendar. Either put on twenty pounds or I'll keep pouncing. I'm quite surprised Marley hasn't hopped all over that. She's quite a lucky girl. But from what I gather of your intimate expertise, I was far from your first, wasn't I?"

Jake scowled and walked in the opposite direction.

"What do you think that was about?" Marley asked Unique, observing from afar.

"Ugh, don't trust that girl," Unique sighed. "She is up to no good, mark my words."

**INT. ST. JAMES THEATER OFFICE**

"Yes, and I'll need a billboard up by this coming Sunday," Rupert Campion spoke on the phone. "And post the orders for the costumes starting next Friday; we've got fittings for the cast coming up."

A knock sounded at his door.

"Sorry, I've got to go," he said, hanging up the phone. "Cassandra July, long time, no see. Sit down!"

Cassie took a seat in front of Rupert at his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"I came here to talk to you about a girl in your cast: Rachel Berry," Cassie said.

Rupert sighed. "What about her?"

"You cannot just recast her like that," Cassie said. "I know I'm not one to talk, but I know true potential and talent when I see it, and Schwimmer could have been one of your best weapons. I call her Schwimmer because of that nose, the very nose that many consider to be a trademark of Fanny Brice thanks to one Barbra Streisand."

"Cassandra, you of all people should know that casting is an extremely subjective matter," Rupert said.

"The girl has suffered a tremendous loss. I'm begging you. Give her the chance. She needs it, she wants it so bad, and I guarantee you, she will not let you down. _Funny Girl _has always been an iconic musical, and the right Fanny Brice has never been found for a revival… Until this year."

Cassie stood up and left without another word.

**INT. AUDITORIUM**

"I don't know if I told you this, but I have massive stage fright," Dottie whispered anxiously from behind the curtain.

"Girl, just do pushups like me," Lauren said. "Twenty! Whoo! Anybody else all pumped up to go there and smash it?"

"Smash what?" Bree asked. "This is such an easy song, and there's only six people really singing."

"Quiet down, guys," Blaine whispered. "We're performing this for Finn, Mr. Schue, and Ms. Adler. Let's do it justice."

"That's right guys," Sam whispered. "We belong with them, they belong with us, they're our sweethearts," he mimicked.

"That was a horrible interpretation," Sugar muttered.

The curtains divided and the New Directions, fourteen of them, filed out on stage to begin their first number together as a new group.

**Song: "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers**

_(New Directions)_

_(Ho!)  
(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)_

_Unique: (Ho!) I've been trying to do it right_  
_(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life_  
_(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead_  
_(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,_  
_Unique & Joe: (Ho!) Sleeping in my bed_  
_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!)_

_Joe: (Ho!) So show me family_  
_(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed_  
_(Ho!) I don't know where I belong_  
_(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong_  
_Joe & Unique: (Ho!) But I can write a song_  
_(Hey!)_

_Jake & Marley: I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_

_(Ho!)_  
_(Hey!)_  
_(Ho!)_  
_(Hey!)_

_Kitty & Marley: (Ho!) I don't think you're right for him._  
_(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you_  
_(Ho!) Took a bus to China Town._  
_(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal_  
_Ryder & Jake: (Ho!) and Bowery._  
_(Hey!)_  
_(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me._  
_(Hey!)_

_Ryder & Kitty: I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

_All (Joe) Love – (we need it now)_  
_Let's hope (for some)_  
_So, (we're bleeding out)_

_Jake & Marley: I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_  
_Ryder & Kitty: I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_

_(Ho!)_  
_(Hey!)_  
_(Ho!)_  
_(Hey!)_

With tears in his eyes, Will stood up and applauded for the New Directions. The portraits of Finn and Lillian stood propped up on either side of the director's desk.

"We're all so very proud of you guys," Will finished.


	8. 7: New Directions

**Summary: The New Directions brace for the fight of their lives at the 2013 Show Choir Nationals. Mercedes takes a brave leap into her career. Rachel reflects on her life as the school year comes to an end. New show choir foes (from Glee Project) and high-profile judges from our favorite reality TV shows are introduced. Will the New Directions rank in the Top 10 and move on to the showcase?**

**GUEST STARRING  
Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones  
Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta  
Lindsay Pearce as Harmony  
Ali Stroker as Betty Pillsbury  
Abraham Lim as Andrew Kim  
Cameron Mitchel as Ben Jacobson  
Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes  
Dean Geyer as Brody Weston  
Erinn Westbrook as Bree  
**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARRING  
Simon Cowell as Himself  
****Kate Hudson as Cassandra July  
****Nick Cannon as Himself  
Christina Aguilera as Herself  
Jennifer Lopez as Herself  
Adam Shankman as Himself  
Kelly Rowland as Herself  
Paulina Rubio as Herself  
Selena Gomez as Herself  
**

**CO-STARRING  
Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori**

**INT. LOFT – THU MAY 30 – MORNING**

Rachel packed her bag to get ready for her Dance 201 final. The sun had barely risen, but Rachel knew she had to keep her focus.

"It's been 26 days since Finn died; 19 since his funeral… This has been the longest month of my life. I came to New York, thinking that my dreams were going to fall right into place. I'd be attending the school of my dreams, landing lead roles, having a Cinderella's romance, starting my new life with my best friend. So much has changed. I thought New York would be the start of the best, but since I've gotten here, it has been the absolute worst. From loneliness, to the torture of Cassandra July, to heartache, to audition pressures, to finally landing the lead role of Fanny Brice, and then my world just came crashing down yet again… Finn's death, having Fanny Brice snatched away from me. I don't know how I've managed to live every day. Thank goodness the year is coming to an end. I remember I said after _Grease _that New York was my home now… It doesn't feel like it anymore. I feel stuck. All I know is, the comfort of my dads and my friends lies in Ohio. Being that I'm only an understudy with an ensemble role, I don't have to be back to rehearsals until July 1st… I'll definitely need that time alone to think things over, and then by mid-August I will have made my debut on the Broadway stage. Not as Fanny Brice, but at least it's something… No, I can't talk like this. I must keep chasing my dreams, after all…"

**Song: "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" from Cinderella**

_{Rachel strolls into the streets of NYC}_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_{A big clock ticks to signal 8:00 a.m.}_

Rachel: "Oh, that clock… Killjoy. I hear you, come on, get up you say!"

_{Rachel enters the dance studio, where Cassie is bossing the students around.}_

Rachel: Time to start another day… _{She casts a look at Brody directing the students into order.} _Even _he _orders me around. Well, there's one thing: they _can't_ order me to stop dreaming. And perhaps someday…

_The dreams that I wish will come true_

_{As the instrumental goes on, Rachel performs her dance, including the Tango and Foxtrot. She resumes singing as she watches the last few students complete their finals.}_

_No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true_

Rachel joined in the class's applause.

"Alright, Dance 201, congratulations! You have survived the semester!" Cassie exclaimed. "It's been a blast with you folks. Good luck with the rest of your finals, and I hope to see some of you folks in Dance 300. Use the summer wisely. Keep rehearsing! No pain, no gain! Class dismissed!"

As Rachel packed up her things, Brody went over to her.

"Top marks, if the T.A. had his way," he said. "You've done amazing this year. I haven't heard of a single freshman who took both Dance 101 and 201 in one year."

"Well, just thought I'd get things over with quickly, is all," Rachel muttered, marching out of the studio.

**INT. CROWDED LOS ANGELES ARENA**

The X Factor USA auditions in Los Angeles were under way. The host, Mario Lopez, walked out on stage to greet the excited audience.

"Good morning, Los Angeles!" he bellowed. "Welcome to today's auditions for Season Three of The X Factor! Let me introduce our panel of judges. We have Mr. Simon Cowell, Ms. Selena Gomez, Ms. Kelly Rowland, and Ms. Paulina Rubio!"

The judges waved to the audience before taking their seats.

"Alright, auditions are now underway," Mario announced, retreating backstage, where a nervous Mercedes Jones was pacing back and forth with a microphone in her hands.

"Alright, Ms. Jones, the floor is yours," Mario said, pointing Mercedes forward.

Momentarily, she was facing the judges.

"Hello, sweetheart, what's your name?" Pau asked.

"My name is Mercedes Jones, and I'm from Lima, Ohio," Mercedes said proudly.

"Alright, and what will you be singing for us today?" Pau asked through her thick accent.

"I'll be singing 'When Love Takes Over,' by David Guetta… featuring you on lead vocals!" Mercedes said politely to Kelly.

"Ooh, child, this is happenin'!" Kelly exclaimed playfully.

"You sure you want to do that song in front of Kelly?" Simon asked seriously.

"Yes, I'm sure," Mercedes giggled.

"Go for it," Pau said.

**Song: "When Love Takes Over" by David Guetta, feat. Kelly Rowland**

_It's complicated, it always is, that's just the way it goes  
Feels like I've waited so long for this, I wonder if it shows?  
Head under water now I can breathe, it never felt so good.  
Cause I can feel it coming over me I wouldn't stop it if I could_

_[CHORUS]_

_When love takes over, yeah  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over, yeah  
Cause something's here tonight_

_Give me a reason I gotta know, do you feel it too?_  
_Can't you see me here on overload, and this time I blame you..._  
_Ohhh... Looking out for you to hold my hand, it feels like I could fall_  
_Now love me right like I know you can, we could lose it all_

_[CHORUS]_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'll be loving you all the time, it's true_  
_'Cause I want to make it right with you_

_When love takes over [Repeat 6x]_  
_Over, Over, Over, Over, Over, Over, Over, Over, Over, Over_

_[CHORUS]_

The whole audience was up on their feet and so was Kelly; however, Simon put his hand up to stop the music.

"Selena?" Simon asked.

"Mercedes, that was absolutely beautiful. Your voice has such amazing power to it, and you can clearly belt!" Selena complimented.

"I was speechless," Paulina added. "I see a future star in you."

"I was not expecting it to be that good, mama!" Kelly laughed. "You did this song justice, honey, and you sang your FACE off!"

"I disagree," Simon said, immediately getting booed. "See, Mercedes, you are a great singer, but I just have trouble seeing what's marketable about you. And the song was so karaoke-like; you didn't make it your own at all!"

"Don't listen to him, Mercedes, he's just old," Selena joked.

"But she sang it perfectly!" Kelly exclaimed.

"But it wasn't creative," Simon said. "Let's put it to a vote."

"Yes," Selena said.

"Si," Paulina said.

"Hell yes, gurl!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Ms. Jones, it's a 'no' from me," Simon said.

"But you got three yeses, so you are going to the next round!" Paulina exclaimed.

Mercedes grinned and retreated backstage, though embarrassed about the 'no' from Simon.

Now off to pick up some friends…

**EXT. LOS ANGELES AIRPORT**

"Damn the world's population," Lauren muttered. "That's the busiest airport I've ever seen!"

"Alright, do we have everyone here?" Will asked. "Thirteen New Directions, seven musicians… yup, all accounted for!"

"Mr. Schue, how are we getting to the hotel?" Dottie asked.

"I think I can answer that question," yelled a voice from a school bus.

"MERCEDES!" exclaimed those who knew her. Everyone hopped onto the bus. Mercedes helped load all the bags and instruments and costumes under the bus, before taking a seat at the front with Mr. Schue.

"Hey, everyone, I have an announcement to make," Mercedes said, standing up to face the bus. "This morning, I auditioned for The X Factor, and… I got three out of four 'yeses' and I made it to the next round!"

The bus exploded into tumultuous cheers and applause.

"I always knew our Mercedes would be a star someday!" Tina exclaimed.

"Who the heck gave you a 'no?'" Artie asked.

"Simon," Mercedes grumbled. "But it's okay, I'm off to the next round!"

The bus began moving after the noise died down a bit.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Mr. Schue," Mercedes said.

"I'm just… speechless," Will laughed. "Feels just like yesterday you were belting out R-E-S-P-E-C-T at your audition, and now you're here!"

Mercedes giggled. "I can't believe this is happening. I'm so close. I mean, even if I don't win, maybe a record agent will notice me and sign me. Mike and Kurt were of course supportive of me when they found out I lost my deal, but I'm just glad to have everyone's support."

The conversation was cut short as everyone began singing '99 Bottles.'

"Haha, I've missed these," Mercedes remarked. "TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 98 BOTTLES OF PEPSI ON THE WALL!"

**INT. HOTEL**

"Alright everyone, we can't check in until 3:00, but the hotel has leased us this rehearsal area until we can get to our rooms," Will said. "Put all your bags against the wall, and let's hop right into it."

Before Will could pull the door open, another show choir came out, led by two familiar girls.

"Betty?" Artie asked.

"Harmony?" Tina exclaimed.

"Oh, it's the New Directions," Harmony said sweetly. "The Unitards are staying here too!"

"Vocal Adrenaline as well," Betty said. "We just met their pair of lead vocalists."

"Wait, there's a pair this year?" Wade asked.

"Yup," Harmony said. "I guess their coach thought having just a soloist was a weakness. They're not entering a soloist, but their duet entry is a killer."

"You'll meet them soon enough," Betty said.

"Soon enough is an understatement," Harmony added, pointing down the hall where an Asian guy and a nerdy guy strolled onto the scene.

"Ah, you must be the New Directions," the nerd said. "Hi, my name is Ben Jacobson."

"And my name is Andrew Kim," the Asian said. "We're Vocal Adrenaline's new lead pair!"

"Are you gay?" Bree asked the Asian, who looked deeply offended.

"Oh, hell no, this just raised my vocal meter 100%. We are going to smash you tomorrow night," Andrew said.

"Ah, hello, Wade!" Ben exclaimed. "Nice to see last year's MVP back in the house."

"Until he has to give up his title to someone else," Andrew said. "Alright, have a great day, New Directions! Enjoy your first-place status while you have it."

After both them and the Unitards walked away, Sugar was the first to say, "I hate those guys."

"Alright, let's not get distracted," Will demanded. "Come on, rehearsal!"

The New Directions groaned, but rehearsed for the next hour.

**INT. UPSTAIRS HOTEL HALLWAY**

"Okay, boys and girls, these are your rooms," Will directed.

Everyone began making their way into their rooms.

"Um, Mr. Schue?" Wade asked nervously. "Which room am I going in?"

"I thought it was obvious?" Will asked.

Wade sighed. "The boys."

"No, I figured it was fair you roomed with the girls," Will said.

Wade beamed. "Really? Thanks so much! I had to room with the Vocal Adrenaline boys last year, and it was total and utter torture. I never want to have to do that again. I just didn't feel safe with them, and I know Ryder probably wouldn't tolerate me to be in that room."

Will nodded before going into his room.

"Okay, guys, we should seriously beg Mr. Schue to let us go to Disneyland!" Dottie exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Marley exclaimed. "I've never been to Disneyland before! My mom could never have afforded it…"

"Guys, Mr. Schue is not even going to make that a possibility until Nationals is over," Mercedes said. "Just study your music, rehearse your choreography, and you guys will be two-time National champs in no time!"

Kitty spotted Ryder outside the door heading down the hall. She followed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Getting some ice," Ryder said, indicating the bucket.

"Can I come with you? I just—"

"Kitty!" Ryder exclaimed. "I can't focus when you're always on my back! Just… get lost!"

Kitty stood in the hallway, heartbroken.

"Everything okay?" Lauren asked on her way back from the bathroom.

"Fine," Kitty muttered.

Back in the boys' room, Jake was relaxing on the bed. "Gosh, this is the life."

"Any good movies we can look at?" Artie asked, flipping through the hotel's TV options.

"Guys, we can't do that; the movie's gonna be billed to Mr. Schue! Our fundraising is tight enough as it is," Blaine said, snatching the remote away. "Now, come on, we should work on the harmonies for our 80's showstopper!"

"Artie and I should go work on our Beatles song too," Sam said, pushing Artie into the musicians' room.

Back in the girls' room, the gossip was of course underway.

"Okay, top celebrity crushes, go!" Bree commanded.

"Daniel Radcliff," Dottie sighed dreamily.

"Taylor Lautner, honey," Wade laughed.

"Who can't resist Justin Timberlake?" Sugar wondered.

"Harry Styles!" Marley laughed.

"Do you think Harry is even better-looking than Jake?" Bree asked evilly.

Marley's grin dropped. "N-no, of course not. I mean, you said celebrity crushes!"

"Mhm," Bree giggled as Kitty walked back into the room, looking sad. "Uh-oh, everything alright, Kitty Kat?"

"Yeah, just fine," Kitty sighed, plopping herself down on the bed. "Ugh, why does my love life never work out?"

"Oh geez, quit complaining," Bree muttered. "Okay, girls, truth or dare time!"

"Can we quit the games?" Tina asked. "We need to focus on Nationals!"

Bree sighed. "Have it your way, Mother Mary. Shouldn't you be working on your big solo?"

"That's only if we crack the top ten," Tina said.

"I was going to be our soloist back at the New York Nationals in 2011, but we didn't make the Top 10, so I didn't get to perform," Mercedes explained.

"Yeah, each team only does two songs. If you crack the top 10, you get a third song to vie for the championship," Lauren said.

"Yes, so last year, Rachel opened up the show for us, then we did our Vintage number, and we ranked second behind Vocal Adrenaline; then, the TroubleTones performed 'Edge of Glory' and we came won first place!" Sugar exclaimed happily.

**EXT. HOTEL COURTYARD – EVENING**

Kitty was sitting alone in the courtyard, watching from afar as Ryder and the boys goofed around near the bushes.

**Song: "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Hercules**

_[Muses = Mercedes, Unique, Sugar, Tina, Marley]_

_{Concept: Kitty sings all around the hotel trying to spy on Ryder, through the courtyard, through restaurants, through hallways, across staircases, all the while being discreetly followed by the Five Muses, very similar to the real scene from the movie.} _

_[Kitty:]_  
_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_  
_I guess I've already won that_  
_No man is worth the aggravation_  
_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_[Muses:]_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_  
_He's the Earth and heaven to you_  
_Try to keep it hidden_  
_Honey, we can see right through you_  
_Girl, ya can't conceal it_  
_We know how ya feel and_  
_Who you're thinking of_

_[Kitty:]_  
_No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Muses:]_  
_You swoon, you sigh_  
_why deny it, uh-oh_

_[Kitty:]_  
_It's too cliche_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
_It feels so good when you start out_  
_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_  
_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_  
_Oh_

_[Muses:]_  
_You keep on denying_  
_Who you are and how you're feeling_  
_Baby, we're not buying_  
_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_  
_Face it like a grown-up_  
_When ya gonna own up_  
_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_[Kitty:]_  
_Whoa: No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Muses:]_  
_Give up, give in_

_[Sugar:]_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_[Kitty:]_  
_This scene won't play,_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_[Muses:]_  
_You're doin flips read our lips_  
_You're in love_

_[Kitty:]_  
_You're way off base_  
_I won't say it_  
_Get off my case_  
_I won't say it_

_[Muses:]_  
_Girl, don't be proud_  
_It's O.K. you're in love_

_[Kitty:]_  
_Oh_  
_At least out loud,_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

"Kitty, wake up!" Lauren exclaimed.

It was just a dream!

"Damn, Sugar can actually sing," Kitty whispered. "Why, what's up?"

"Mr. Schue wants us to do one last run-through downstairs," Lauren said, dragging Kitty off the bed.

Later that night, most of the girls were in the musician girls' room playing games. Mercedes remained alone in the other room before Marley went in to join her.

"Hey, girl," Mercedes said affectionately.

"So… What was it like?" Marley asked. "The audition?"

Mercedes giggled. "It was amazing. You can just feel the audience's energy, having thousands of eyes on you, but nothing's more nerve-wracking than performing in front of four famous judges."

Marley grinned. "It sounds amazing."

"I think you would make a great recording artist someday," Mercedes said kindly.

Marley shrugged. "I just wish I could be as confident as you."

"Girl, I watched you perform your original duet at Regionals," Mercedes said. "You are so gifted, Marley. I think if you went out there after high school, you'd be signed in no time."

"Well, it really is a tough industry," Marley said. "But I'm going to do everything I can to get ready for it."

"That's what I like to hear," Mercedes chuckled. "We'll make it someday, no matter how hard we have to try."

"Where there's a will, there's a way," Marley agreed.

"Well, you'd better rest up, Marley. Big day tomorrow, and you've got a hefty part to play in the 80's number!" Mercedes instructed, hurrying off into the next room to tell the girls to get to bed.

"Alright, everyone, light's out!" Will called.

**INT. LOS ANGELES THEATER – FRI MAY 31**

"Good morning, Los Angeles! My name is Nick Cannon, host of _America's Got Talent_, and I have the honor of hosting this year's 2013 Show Choir National Championship! The talent of the fifty teams invited for this special event is intense, and we have a distinguished panel of four judges this year to help narrow down the winner. This year, the Show Choir Board has invited big-name faces to judge our competition in the aspects of vocal performance, team spirit, dance enhancement, and overall performance. Please give a round of applause for our judges!

"Judging vocal performance from _The Voice_, it is Christina Aguilera!"

"OH-EM-GEE, X-TINA!" Unique and Tina shrieked together as the team took their seats.

"Judging dance enhancement, from _So You Think You Can Dance_, it's Adam Shankman!"

"I love that show!" Kitty and Jake shouted together.

"Judging team spirit, from _American Idol_, it's Jennifer Lopez!"

"AAH, J-LO!" Blaine and Marley screamed.

"And finally, judging overall performance, from _The X Factor_, it's Simon Cowell!"

"Oh dear God," Will and Mercedes whispered nervously. The crowd was cheering so loudly.

"Before we begin, a message from the Show Choir Board. This year, the show choir board will be awarding an outstanding soloist, _and _an outstanding duet entry," Nick announced. "Performances may be independent, or lead vocals backed by group harmony."

Tina, Artie, and Sam looked at each other excitedly. They were all entered in those two categories.

"Now, I must remind you all how the competition will commence for the next two days. Today, all 50 teams will take the stage to perform two numbers: one for The Beatles theme, and one for the 80's team. Tonight, the Top 10 teams will be revealed, where they will move on to tomorrow's free-theme showcase."

"And now, our first group of the night, from Defiance, Ohio, we have The Unitards!" Nick announced as the curtains parted. The Unitards came on stage, led by Harmony and Betty. The girls were in navy dresses with white headbands and black around the waist. The boys were in black slacks, navy shirts, and white bowties.

**Song: "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake**

_Betty: I don't know where I'm going  
But, I sure know where I've been  
Harmony: Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday  
Betty: An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time  
Harmony: But, here I go again  
Here I go again_

_Betty: Tho' I keep searching for an answer,_  
_I never seem to find what I'm looking for_  
_Oh Lord, I pray_  
_You give me strength to carry on,_  
_Harmony: 'Cos I know what it means_  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_[CHORUS]_

_Betty & Harmony: An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
Harmony: An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time_

_Betty: I'm just another heart in need of rescue,_  
_Waiting on love's sweet charity_  
_An' I'm gonna hold on_  
_For the rest of my days,_  
_Harmony: 'Cos I know what it means_  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_[CHORUS]_

_Betty: But, here I go again,_  
_Harmony: Here I go again,_  
_Betty: Here I go again,_  
_Harmony: Here I go…_

_Betty: 'Cause I know what it means_  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_[CHORUS 2X]_

_Harmony: 'Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_Harmony: But, here I go again,  
Here I go again_

_[repeat 3x]_

**INT. DRESSING ROOM**

Hours later, the New Directions, with performance slot #50, were getting ready for their performance. Vocal Adrenaline was #49.

"Okay, everyone, five minutes 'til show circle!" Will exclaimed, going around ensuring everyone was fitted into their costumes. The girls were wearing black dresses with white around the waist. The guys were wearing black slacks, white shirts, with black bowties.

"Mercedes!" Marley exclaimed.

"I swear, I didn't do anything to that dress," Kitty said worriedly.

"Oh, no, I was just wondering if you could pin the dress here," Marley chuckled.

"Sure, girl," Mercedes complied, pinning Marley's dress. "Oh, hold on! I'm getting a phone call. Hello?"

"Hey, Mercedes!" Rachel exclaimed. "I just wanted to send my love to the others. So excited for them."

"They are so ready," Mercedes said proudly. "Can't believe it's only been a year since we were in Chicago."

"Yeah," Rachel said. "I thought time would fly by, but this has been the longest year of my life. But never mind that. What matters is that they go out there and kill it today."

"I'll tell them, Rachel," Mercedes said fondly. "I heard about your _Funny Girl _fiasco…"

"Well, we're both young girls struggling to make it in the industry," Rachel said, trying to look at the bright side. "Maybe in ten years, we'll be accepting my Tony and your Grammy together."

Mercedes laughed. "That would be amazing. Gotta go, Rachel. Show circle time!"

"Good luck, everyone!" Rachel shouted before Mercedes hung up.

"Alright guys," Will breathed nervously. "Let's remember what Ms. Adler and Finn had to say."

"By its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to joy," Tina said.

"The show must go… all over the place… or something," Artie imitated.

"This is for them. Alright, on three! One… Two…"

"A-MAZING!"

INT. BACKSTAGE

Jesse eyed the New Directions respectfully as Nick Cannon announced his team.

"And now, please welcome last year's runner-up, from Akron, Ohio, Vocal Adrenaline!"

Vocal Adrenaline were all dressed in full beige, really going for a 60's Beatles look and an 80's vintage look.

**Song: "Twist and Shout" by The Beatles**

_(V.A.)_

_Ben: Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout (Twist and shout)  
C'mon c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)_

_Andrew: Well, work it on out, honey (Work it on out)_  
_You know you look so good (Look so good)_  
_You know you got me goin', now (Got me goin')_  
_Just like I knew you would (Like I knew you would)_

_[CHORUS]_

_Andrew: Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout (Twist and shout)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)  
Ben: You know you twist your little girl (Twist, little girl)  
You know you twist so fine (Twist so fine)  
Come on and twist a little closer, now (Twist a little closer)  
And let me know that you're mine (Let me know you're mine)_

_[CHORUS]_

_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)_  
_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)_  
_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)_

"Good luck, folks," Jesse said genuinely to Will and Mercedes as he led Vocal Adrenaline (many of whom did not look so kind) off stage.

"Okay, good luck!" Will and Mercedes whispered before going off to find their seats in the general area.

"And now, the 2012 national champions, from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!" Nick announced.

The curtain parted to reveal the thirteen New Directions.

**Song: "Revolution" by The Beatles**

_Artie: You say you want a revolution  
Well you know  
Sam: We all want to change the world  
You tell me that it's evolution  
Well you know  
Artie: We all want to change the world  
But when you talk about destruction  
Don't you know you can count me out_

_Artie & Sam: Don't you know it's gonna be alright_  
_Alright, alright_

_Sam: You say you got a real solution_  
_Well you know_  
_We don't love to see the plan_  
_Artie: You ask me for a contribution_  
_Well you know_  
_We're doing what we can_  
_But if you want money for people with minds that hate_  
_All I can tell you is brother you have to wait_

_Artie & Sam: Don't you know it's gonna be alright_  
_Alright, alright, al..._

_Artie: You say you'll change the constitution_  
_Well you know_  
_We all want to change your head_  
_Sam: You tell me it's the institution_  
_Well you know_  
_You better free your mind instead_  
_Artie: But if you go carrying pictures of Chairman Mao_  
_Sam: You ain't going to make it with anyone anyhow_

_Artie & Sam: Don't you know know it's gonna be alright_  
_Alright, alright_

_Alright, alright_  
_Alright, alright_  
_Alright, alright_  
_Alright, alright_

The next number began.

**Song: "We Built This City" by Starship**

_[CHORUS]_  
_New Direction: We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
_Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_Blaine: Say you don't know me or recognize my face_  
_Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place  
__Knee deep in the hoopla sinking in your fight  
__Too many runaways (with Artie & Tina: eating up the night)_

_Unique & Marley: Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember_  
_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_[CHORUS]_

_Jake: Someone always playing corporation games_  
_Who cares they're always changing (with Tina: corporation names)_  
_We just want to dance here someone stole the stage_  
_They call us irresponsible (with Artie & Tina: write us off the page)_

_Marley & Unique: Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember_  
_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_[CHORUS]_

_Jake: It's just another Sunday  
__Blaine: In a tired old street  
__Jake: Police have got the choke hold (Unique: Oh…)  
__Blaine: Then we just lost the beat_

_Jake: Who counts the money underneath the bar_  
_Blaine: Who rides the wrecking ball (with Marley: in to our rock guitars)_  
_Marley: Don't tell us you need us,  
__Unique: 'Caus we're the ship of fools  
__Unique & Jake: Looking for America, coming through your schools_

_(Sugar: I'm looking out over that Golden Gate bridge_  
_Out on another gorgeous sunny Saturday, not seein' that bumper to bumper traffic)_

_Blaine: Don't you remember (Tina: 'member)(Ryder: 'member)_

_(Sugar: It's your favorite radio station, in your favorite radio city_  
_The city by the bay, the city that rocks, the city that never sleeps)_

_Marley & Unique: Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember_  
_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_[CHORUS]_

_New Directions: Built this city, (Marley whistle note) we built this city on rock and roll_  
_Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_(Artie, Tina, Sam, Sugar: We built, we built this city) built this city (We built, we built this city)_

_(Repeats out)_

**INT. JUDGE'S ROOM**

Simon, Christina, Jennifer, and Adam gathered around a circular table calculating scores.

"Judges, how are you coming along?" Nick asked.

"There are so many tie-breakers we need to discuss," Jennifer said. "New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline are both tied for fifth for the showcase."

"Well, tiebreakers become your jurisdiction," Nick said, consulting the rulebook.

"I'd say Vocal Adrenaline should take the fifth spot," Adam said. "Their dancing was on-point. It looks like the New Directions just put together a team last week!"

"But the New Directions had so much spirit!" Jennifer exclaimed. "The smiles on their faces; that's what show choir should be about! I mean, Vocal Adrenaline looked so… competitive."

"What's wrong with that?" Simon asked. "It shows that they have drive, and they clearly worked hard for it."

"I thought the New Directions were better vocally, though," Christina said. "Plus they have Wade 'Unique' Adams, last year's MVP from Vocal Adrenaline, on their team!"

"Shouldn't have transferred," Simon muttered disappointedly. "I'm looking for 'the X factor' in these show choirs, and Vocal Adrenaline has the full package. Plus, New Directions' 'Revolution' was a total bore."

"Sorry, but I really do think that the New Directions had 'the voice.' Though, not as good as those Unitards! Their two girls can really belt. And how about those wheelchairs on their teams!" Christina exclaimed.

"I know the choreography and staging only counts for so much, but I must agree with Simon. I mean, if this were 'So You Think You Can Dance,' Vocal Adrenaline had some highlights. The New Directions were great, though," Adam said.

"Since you're all naming your shows, if I had to pick an 'American idol' of these choirs, I must insist on the New Directions. They look like such a family! I mean, yes, they didn't look like a tight-knit dancing army like the others, but they had heart," Jennifer said.

"I think we need to take it to the tiebreaker ballots," Christina said, handing one out to each judge. "Majority wins. This is how we're getting our fifth and sixth place teams for showcase."

After the judges marked their votes, they gave it to Nick to impartially count it.

"Okay, looks like you folks picked a clear winner," Nick said, adding the placements to the board, kept away from the judges' eyes.

A few doors away, the New Directions were chattering excitedly.

"Gosh, I really hope we crack the top ten," Blaine sighed.

"I can't believe I actually nailed my solo!" Sugar laughed excitedly.

"When we make the Top 10, we are going to smash those other teams' vocal cords to bits," Lauren said viciously.

"Mr. Schue? I don't feel very well," Dottie sighed, collapsing onto a couch.

"I swear, I had nothing to do with this," Kitty said defensively.

Mercedes checked Dottie's temperature. "Yup, she's got a fever! Oh gosh, not again. Don't worry, Dottie. I got food poisoning last year."

"How did this happen?" Unique asked.

"Wasn't she sitting next to that coughing and sneezing guy on the plane?" Tina asked, backing away as far from Dottie as possibly. "I cannot afford to get sick. If we get to the top 10, how am I supposed to perform my solo tomorrow if I'm sick?"

"Tina's right," Will said cautiously. "Mercedes, can you check our supplies and see if we have a facemask? We can't afford to get anyone, especially Tina, sick tonight or tomorrow."

"Will do, Mr. Schue," Mercedes said, zipping open bags.

"Okay guys. We'll know in a bit if we're going to the showcase tonight," Will said nervously.

**INT. DANCE STUDIO - EVENING**

Rachel was doing warm-ups and stretches on the bar when Cassie and Brody walked in together.

"What are you doing here, Schwimmer? Your final's over. You need a junior standing for Dance 300, so that means we don't get to see each other for a whole year," Cassie said, setting her bag down on the desk.

"Well I just… I had a lot of turning points in this room. I just felt like coming her to reminisce," Rachel explained, then saying to Brody, "Will I be seeing you at this weekend's rehearsal?"

"Um, perhaps," he responded.

"You know, I hear a third NYADA student was given a role," Cassie said. "It took a while because they had to weed through the amount of tap dancers auditioning, but Adam Crawford just scored the role of Eddie Ryan!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Rachel exclaimed. "Such a great graduation present for him. But how'd you know he got cast?"

Brody looked at Cassie, nodding for her to tell Rachel the truth.

"I went down to the theater to speak to Rupert Campion earlier," Cassie said.

Rachel beamed. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to… I had to…" Cassie stated. "Schwimmer, we didn't bust our butts to make signs for you and reschedule your midterm just so you can get an understudy or showgirl role. I know Rupert says it's rare for such a young girl to get a role, but I truly meant it that I believed in you, and you would have done amazing as the lead."

"But if not, it's Rupert's loss," Brody said.

"Give it a few years, Rachel," Cassie said. "You'll make it big. I know you will. Now, if you'll excuse us, Brody and I need to finish grading these dance finals."

**EXT. LOS ANGELES THEATER COURTYARD**

The New Directions were eating boxed dinners on the bench when they saw Nick Cannon putting up the board of the top ten rankings.

"Oh my god," Tina whimpered.

"To think, the first time this happened we weren't even on that list," Sam said.

"And the second time we ranked second," Blaine breathed.

"Okay, guys… Let's go look at it, together," Will said leading the group to the board.

**2013 SHOW CHOIR NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIPS - LOS ANGELES  
1 BRANSON TABLE ROCKERS  
****2 NASHVILLE NANO NOTES  
****3 PENNSYLVANIA PANTOMIMES  
****4 PORTLAND SCALE BLAZERS  
****5 VOCAL ADRENALINE  
****6 NEW DIRECTIONS  
****7 RHODE ISLAND RHAPSODY  
****8 RICHMOND RHYTHMICS  
****9 LITTLE ROCK ALTOS  
****10 SALT LAKE CRESCENDOS**

Everyone clutched their hearts to see that they had at least ranked.

"Looks like we are performing tomorrow!" Will screamed gleefully to the team's cheers.

"Do we have a chance of winning?" Kitty asked.

"Well, you never know," Will said with a shrug. "We can certainly advance a few places, but look at the Top Two, those are the two new teams to beat this year. Tina's going to have to kill that solo to beat them."

"She can do it," Blaine said confidently.

Tina was almost hyperventilating. "I've dreamed of this moment my whole life, and now I can't imagine the pressure that's going to be on me tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, some of us will be on stage to back you up," Dottie wheezed through her sore throat.

"Okay, guys, let's get back to the hotel and rest up. Tina, I want you on vocal rest for the rest of the night," Mercedes said. "And Dottie, keep that mask on girl, we can't afford Tina getting laryngitis."

"Let's do a team cheer before we go," Will said. "On three!"

"One… Two… A-MAZING!"

* * *

**Author's Note: So if you're wondering about the competition layout that I fixed (and edited from Season 3), I just kind of had an OCD thing where I feel like Season 2's National layout was the best: two songs for the 50 teams, and then one more song for the showcase at the Top 10. I kind of merged the Season 2 and Season 3 layout together to have a solid competition format. So let's pretend that's how it worked in both of the past Nationals competitions. xD Again, comments/reviews/shares are very much appreciated! **

**Also, in case you were wondering about the X Factor USA judges, obviously I couldn't have Demi Lovato judging, so I chose the next 20-year-old pop star I could think of to fill Demi's seat in the Glee universe. xD**


	9. 8: The Top 10

**Summary: The New Directions enjoy a day in Disneyland. The Spotlight Diner has to impress a French food critic. All of this happens through a tribute to Disney classics. Also, Tina takes the stage to vie for the National MVP soloist award. What will be the final outcome of the 2013 Show Choir Nationals?**

**GUEST STARRING:  
****Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones  
****Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta  
****Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen  
****Erinn Westbrook as Bree  
****Christopher Curry as Gunther  
****Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes  
****Abraham Lim as Andrew Kim  
****Cameron Mitchel as Ben Jacobson**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARRING:  
Demi Lovato as Dani  
Frances de la Tour as French woman  
Jon Favreau as Food Critic  
Simon Cowell as Himself  
Jennifer Lopez as Herself  
Christina Aguilera as Herself  
Adam Shankman as Himself  
Nick Cannon as Himself  
Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright**

**CO-STARRING  
Nellie Veitenheimer as Natasha  
Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori  
Shanna Henderson as Linda  
McKinleigh Abraham as Ida  
Maxfield Camp as Colton**

* * *

**INT. DINER – SAT JUN 1 - MORNING**

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we're all working here together!" Kurt exclaimed to Santana, Dani, and Rachel as they put on their aprons to begin their 8-12 morning shift.

"Quiet back there!" Gunther shouted from the front as he assembled all the staff for a morning briefing. "I have some important news for you all. I just received a tip-off that an anonymous critic will be visiting our restaurant sometime today for the seasonal ranking of New York City diners. The Spotlight Diner has made the Top 10 list for the past decade. We must not drop our streak! The tip said that the critic would be French, so today is French Food day! We have new menus printed out. You must all go about your service today in your utmost professional French hospitality."

"Fantastic! I took French in high school, so this is going to be a piece of cake!" Kurt giggled.

"I don't know, Kurt, you never know who the critic is going to be. It could be like a scene in the movies where they work so hard to please a so-called critic when the actual critic was sitting a few seats over, getting poor service because all of the wait staff were so focused on the person who wasn't the critic," Dani said.

"Like _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_!" Rachel laughed.

"Well so long as we don't make an epic fail of ourselves like in _Ratatouille_, we should be good," Santana said excitedly.

"Alright, doors are opening!" Gunther exclaimed, retreating into the kitchen.

Kurt grabbed a stack of menus and went to the first couple who entered the door.

"Bienvenue sur le Diner de Spotlight! Combien de personnes?" Kurt asked.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked, offended.

"We only speak English, dude," the guy said.

"I'm sorry about that," Dani said. "Hello, welcome to the Spotlight Diner! Today is French Day, so we have a delectable array of choices for your breakfast this morning. Table for two? Follow me this way."

Santana watched as Dani led the couple to their table.

"Watch the staring, Santana, it's painfully obvious," Kurt said.

Santana snapped out of Dani's trance. "Yeah, good point! Let's uh… Go see if they need help in the kitchen. The morning rush hasn't started yet."

"This is so cute," Rachel whispered to Kurt as they started working.

**EXT. LOS ANGELES HOTEL**

"Mr. Schue, thanks for letting us go to Disneyland today!" Marley exclaimed as everyone hopped aboard the bus.

"Have fun, everybody," Mercedes said. "I'm staying here, since Dottie shouldn't be going anywhere while she's sick."

"That won't be necessary!" a voice exclaimed from a cab that just pulled up.

Sam's jaw dropped. "Penny! What are you doing here?"

"Coach Sue sent me over when some girl named Bree tipped her off about a sick Asian freshman," Penny explained.

"You're welcome," Bree said with an evil grin.

"Or, why don't you give the nursing supplies to Mercedes and you can come to Disneyland with us?" Sam asked stupidly.

"Oh, no, this is an opportunity! Healing this poor girl could be my ticket into the nursing program!" Penny exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, I'm not saying no to a day in Disneyland!" Mercedes exclaimed, hopping into the bus.

**EXT. MAIN STREET U.S.A.**

The group made their way into the park, but it wasn't long before Sugar, Tina, Mercedes, and Unique were lured into the gift shops near the park entrance.

"I _need _to get this baby Winnie the Pooh!" Sugar cooed, clutching the stuffed animal to her chest.

"Girl, you're rich enough to buy out the shop! Pick whatever you like," Unique laughed. "But ooh, I need to get this Mickey and Minnie pin!"

"Oh my gosh, you guys need to try these chocolates," Tina said through a full mouth.

"Don't eat too much, Tina, otherwise you're gonna puke when all the girls meet up for the Mad Tea Party!" Mercedes giggled.

"Consider this your early graduation gift, and your belated graduation gift," Sugar said, handing a cute stuffed Minnie to Tina and Mercedes.

"Okay, come on, let's get to some rides!" Unique exclaimed, leading the way out.

**INT. INDIANA JONES – ADVENTURELAND**

Lauren, Blaine, Sam, Ryder, and Will were pushing their way through the crowd as they approached their ride for the Indiana Jones underground tour.

"I have never been here before; what's this ride like?" Sam asked, a little worriedly.

"It's kind of like a roller coaster, at least judging by the last time I came here with Cooper," Blaine explained.

The ride began to roll forward.

"Hold on!" Will said nervously.

"Hold on? Psh. We're going all hands up!" Lauren shrieked as the ride began to pick up momentum. "WOOHOO!"

The five of them were grinning like little kids as the ride progressed through numerous dips, turns, and a near collision with a realistic-looking rolling boulder. It wasn't long before the ride ended and the group emerged back into the crowded walkways.

"I'm going to be sick," Ryder whispered as the group walked up the path.

**INT. PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN – NEW ORLEANS SQUARE**

Marley and Jake climbed into the front row of the boat for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Unbeknownst to them, Bree climbed into the back row to spy on them.

The ride went on peacefully, as the boat glided along the smooth surface of the water. Marley screamed and hugged Jake as the boat slid down the first of two slides. The couple, to Bree's gag reflex, huddled closely together as the boat began to pass the mounts of treasure, skeletons, and they were lucky enough not to get splashed by the cannon battle between two ships. Bree, however, was a little less lucky, as she caught some of the splash. Marley giggled and pointed whenever she spotted the elusive Jack Sparrow, and the couple were singing along to 'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!' at the end.

**EXT. SPLASH MOUNTAIN – CRITTER COUNTRY**

Everyone climbed into two rafts for the Splash Mountain ride.

"I am so not ready for that fifty foot plunge," Tina gulped.

"Suck it up!" Lauren shouted as the ride began to smoothly progress.

"Here's the first drop!" Bree yelled bravely, joining in on the screams as the ride plunged just several feet.

A minute later, both of the rafts were on a steep incline to the mountain top, ready for the fifty foot plunge.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Sugar and Kitty screamed from the back of the log, as it tilted forward and plunged to the bottom of the mountain. The screams were deafening!

The second group plunged down right after them.

"Never again," Unique cried as they all hopped out of the ride.

"Guys, look at these pictures!" Will laughed, pointing to the wall where their terrified faces were up on the screen.

**EXT. BIG THUNDER RAILROAD – FRONTIERLAND**

Blaine, Sam, Jake, Ryder, Artie, and Will climbed into the Big Thunder railroad, a train-style roller coaster twisting and turning through a rocky range. It wasn't long before the ride stopped right in the middle of the tracks. The ride had broken down!

"What a rip-off," Jake groaned.

"This will be something to tell your families when you get back home," Will giggled as the ride attendants began shuffling all of the riders along the tracks back to the entrance, where everyone was given free passes to any other ride of their choice.

"Okay, guys, go wild with these free passes! Let's meet up at the castle in two hours," Will instructed.

"Roger that, Mr. Schue!" Sam exclaimed, leading the boys off to their next series of rides, while Will went to check on the others.

**EXT. MAD TEA PARTY – FANTASYLAND**

Tina, Unique, Marley, Kitty, Bree, Sugar, Mercedes, and Lauren hopped into the tea cups, modeled after the birthday scene from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"This had better not make me dizzy," Mercedes warned as the ride began.

"WHOO! MAKE IT TURN FASTER!" Lauren exclaimed.

"NO! SLOWER!" Tina begged.

"JUST LET ME OUT ALREADY!" Unique shrieked.

Bree, braving through the ride like it was nothing, was creating Vine videos of the other girls. She posted it, naming the video 'Singing wimps tea party.'

"Well, even though I think I might puke in a little bit, the ride was still cute!" Marley commented after the ride had ended. "I've always dreamed of going on it with my mom, but… You know."

"Yeah, yeah, couldn't afford it; come on, let's go visit the Disney princesses," Bree said, dragging the girls along. Marley looked a little hurt.

**EXT. AUTOPIA – TOMORROWLAND**

"Thanks for taking me on this ride, Kitty," Artie said. "I was nine when I got my injury. I went to Disneyland for the first time when I was seven, and my favorite ride ever was the Autopia."

Kitty smiled with sympathy. It must be hard to return to Disneyland, never being able to push the gas pedal again. "Well, I'm here for you, Artie."

The couple's car began to roll forward. Bree, snickering deviously, hopped into a car in the other lane and drove off, quickly pulling out her phone, snapping a picture of Artie and Kitty and putting it on Instagram, labeling it, 'McKinley love triangle of the summer: Artie-Kitty-Ryder. Who will win?'

"No texting while driving, Bree!" Artie yelled unsuspectingly. Little did he know, the picture, of which Artie, Kitty, and Ryder were also tagged, had already snagged thirty likes in just one minute.

**EXT. BENCH**

Everyone was munching on some of Disneyland's famous turkey legs and pretzels.

"You gonna finish that leg?" Lauren asked Marley through a full mouth.

"Guys, the passersby look so bored! I'd say it's time for a little New Directions flash mob," Blaine suggested. "Who's with me?"

"I won't say no to that!" Bree exclaimed excitedly. "Come on everyone, get on up."

"I know exactly which song we're going to sing," Sugar said, yelling "Hit it!" to the musicians.

**Song: "Supercalifragilisticexpialidious" from Mary Poppins**

_Mercedes: It's..._

_Unique: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough you'll  
always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle  
um diddle ay! (etc.)_

_Ryder: Because I was afraid to speak_  
_when I was just a lad_  
_Me father gave me nose a tweak_  
_and told me I was bad_  
_But then one day I learned a word_  
_That saved me achin' nose_  
_Ryder & Kitty: The biggest word you ever heard_  
_And this is how it goes: Oh!_

_Artie & Tina: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_  
_Even though the sound of it_  
_is something quite atrocious_  
_If you say it loud enough you'll_  
_always sound precocious_  
_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_  
_Um diddle diddle diddle_  
_um diddle ay! (etc.)_

_Bree: He traveled all around the world_  
_And everywhere he went_  
_He'd use his word and all would say_  
_"There goes a clever gent"_  
_Sam: When dukes and maharajas_  
_pass the time of day with me_  
_I say me special word and then they ask me out to tea_

_Artie & Tina: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_  
_Even though the sound of it_  
_is something quite atrocious_  
_If you say it loud enough you'll_  
_always sound precocious_  
_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_  
_Um diddle diddle diddle_  
_um diddle ay! (etc.)_

_Sugar: You know, you can say it backwards_

_Which is, 'Dociousaliexpisticfragicalirepus'_

_But that's going a bit too far, don't you think?_

_Mercedes: So when the cat had got_  
_your tongue_  
_There's no need for dismay_  
_Just summon up this word and then_  
_You've got a lot to say_  
_But better say it carefully or it_  
_could change your life..._

_Will: For example—_

_Mercedes: Yes?_

_Will: One night I said it to me girl,_

_And now me girl's me wife!_

_Ow! And a lovely thing she is too!_

_Lauren: She's  
All: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

The Disneyland bystanders applauded heavily, taking pictures and photos.

**INT. DINER – AFTERNOON**

"Well, we know for sure none of these people were the critic," Dani sighed to Santana as they watched the last of their lunch rush exit the diner.

Isabelle had shown up with Chase for lunch, and they were just being served French desserts by Kurt.

"Oh my god, hold up," Santana whispered, watching as a French-looking woman in a business-looking dress got out of a limousine and began walking down the street towards the Spotlight diner.

"I think that's her!" Santana screamed to the restaurant, all of whom got into place immediately.

The woman entered the diner.

"Good afternoon, ma'am, table for one?" Gunther asked.

"Oui," the woman said through a French accent. "A quick lunch before I go about my business for ze evening."

"Right this way, madam," Gunther said through his German accent, leading the way to a booth just for the woman.

"Good afternoon, my name is Dani and I will be your server today," Dani said, setting down a menu and a glass of water. "Today is French day. The soup of the day is Bouillabaisse."

"Oh, I'm set on my order," the woman said. "I'll have one large bowl of ze Bouillabaisse, with an appetizer of your freshly baked croissants, please. I'll also be wanting some tea."

"Very well," Dani said, writing down the order excitedly. "In the meantime, please enjoy the talents of our singing and dancing staff!"

**Song: "Be Our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast**

_{Concept: The wait staff basically perform everything that the song depicts, only instead of serving Belle, they are serving this French woman.}_

_Kurt:  
Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents -  
your dinner!_

_Be our guest! Be our guest!_  
_Put our service to the test_  
_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_  
_And we'll provide the rest_  
_Soup du jour_  
_Hot hors d'oeuvres_  
_Why, we only live to serve_  
_Try the grey stuff_  
_It's delicious_  
_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes_

_Santana: They can sing, they can dance  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!  
_

_Rachel and Waiters:  
Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding "en flambe"  
_

_Kurt:  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks  
_

_Waiters:  
And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
_

_Santana & Waitresses:  
__Come on and lift your glass  
__You've won your own free pass  
__To be our guest_

_Santana:  
If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest_

_Waiters:_  
_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Kurt: Life is so unnerving  
__For a servant who's not serving  
__He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
__Ah, those good old days when we were useful,  
__Suddenly those good old days are gone,  
__Ten years we've been rusting  
__Needing so much more than dusting,  
__Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills  
__Most days, we just lay around the castle,  
__Flabby, fat, and lazy  
__You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

_Dani: It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed:  
We've got a lot to do!  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!_

_Waiters: She's our guest!  
Dani: She's our guest!  
Waiters: She's our guest!_

_Waiters:  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, We'll keep going  
Course by course, one by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!_

There was so much food on the woman's table, she was shocked!

"My, my, my… Ze service 'ere is impeccable, but I'm afraid I don't know why you went through all zis trouble?"

"Aren't you the food critic?" Dani asked.

"Actually, I'm the critic," a man from the second floor said. "And while you were all down there serenading that woman, I was here, being neglected service, and I am afraid the New York City Spotlight Diner will not be ranking in my Top 10."

"Okay, he has no accent, how were we supposed to know?" Santana whispered to Kurt.

Gunther, however, looked woozy. "Heaven help us all," he whispered before he collapsed.

**EXT. DISNEYLAND**

Penny led Dottie towards the New Directions. "All it took was a pump of this medicine and eight cups of scalding hot tea with lemon and honey and a fist full of cough drops and she's ready to go! I painted her a Mickey Mouse facemask just in case there are still some germs in the air, for Tina's sake."

Tina inched away from them slowly.

"Fantastic, then we can take you into the Haunted Mansion!" Sugar exclaimed.

"You guys go ahead; I'm going to get a turkey leg!" Penny hollered.

Sam, however stayed behind.

**INT. DINER**

Meanwhile, Santana couldn't help but spy on Dani as she continued to elegantly serve customers even though Gunther was shrieking at the chefs in the kitchen.

"You know you want a piece of that," Rachel teased.

"Oh, please, just let me be," Santana muttered, going back to refilling mustard bottles.

**SONG: "Kiss the Girl" from The Little Mermaid**

_{Concept: Blaine, backed by Artie and Ryder, sing to pressure Sam into kissing Penny as she walks around Disneyland, while Kurt, backed by Rachel and Isabelle, sing to pressure Santana into kissing Dani while she waits tables.}_

_Blaine: Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words_

_There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say_  
_But there's something about her_  
_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Kurt w/ Rachel & Isabelle: Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_  
_It's possible she wants you, too_  
_There is one way to ask her_  
_It don't take a word_  
_Not a single word_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Blaine: Sing with me now_  
_Blaine w/ Boys: Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_My, oh, my_  
_Look at the boy too shy_  
_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Kurt w/ Girls: Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_Ain't it shame, too bad_  
_Kurt: You gonna miss the girl_

_{Penny fawns over a group of street musicians before she hops into the 'It's a Small World' ride with Mercedes and Dottie.}_

_Blaine w/ Boys: Now's your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_Boy, you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_  
_Kurt: She don't say a word_  
_And she won't say a word_  
_Kurt w/ Girls: Until you kiss the girl_

_Kurt: Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Don't be scared_  
_You got the mood prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Don't stop now_  
_Don't try to hide it how_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_  
_Blaine: Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Float along_  
_And listen to the song_  
_The song say kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Music play_  
_Do what the music say_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Blaine: (Artie: You've got to) kiss the girl  
(Ryder: Why don't you) kiss the girl  
Kurt: (Isabelle: You gotta) kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Santana didn't even realize she had pretty much glued her lips to Dani's.

"DANI! SANTANA!" Gunther shrieked from the kitchen. "UNLESS YOU WANT TO FACE UNEMPLOYMENT YOU WILL BE ON DISH DUTY FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, AND WORK UNPAID OVERTIME!"

Kurt and Rachel whistled and sidestepped over to continue their work.

Meanwhile, Sam tried to move in for the kiss as Penny and Mercedes disembarked from their ride.

"Sam! What are you doing?" Penny asked in a panic.

"I just—"

"Sam, I am a school nurse intern! If so much as a rumor starts that I'm seeing a student, I could be fired, and then where's my ticket to nursing school, huh?" Penny explained.

"I'm 18 years old, and—"

"Doesn't matter, Sam; if you're a student at McKinley High it is inappropriate to be involved with an interning faculty member like this!" Penny exclaimed.

Mercedes and Dottie led Penny away, leaving Sam blushing.

"Worth a try," Ryder sighed.

**EXT. DISNEYLAND – SUNSET**

"It's like my dreams are all coming true this weekend," Marley declared as she walked with Jake through the park. "Getting to compete at Nationals in my sophomore year, and finally being able to go to Disneyland. I just wish my mom was here to share the occasion with me."

**Song: "A Whole New World" from Aladdin**

_{Jake takes Marley to Tomorrowland onto the Astro Orbitor, where they have a beautiful view of the lit-up Disneyland.}_

_Aladdin: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

_{The pair are now on the Matterhorn bobsleds, where they have the highest view of the park.}_

_Marley: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Jake: Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_{Jake lets Marley take him onto the 'Dumbo the Flying Elephant' ride} _

_Marley: Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

_{The couple are now racing through the Space Mountain ride}_

_A whole new world  
(Jake: Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see  
(Jake: Hold your breath, it gets better)_

_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be_

_{The couple stand hand-in-hand on the Mark Twain Riverboat}_

_Jake: A whole new world  
Marley: Every turn a surprise  
Jake: With new horizons to pursue  
Marley: Every moment gets better_

_Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

_{The couple relaxes on a bench watching the Disney parade}_

_Jake: A whole new world (Marley: a whole new world)  
That's where we'll be (Marley: that's where we'll be)  
A thrilling chase (Marley: a wondrous place)  
Both: For you and me_

"I hate to interrupt this little love-fest, but Mr. Schue needs us back at the entrance," Bree snapped, leading Marley and Jake back to the bus.

"Okay, we're all here!" Will exclaimed after taking the head count. "Now I want lights out as soon as we get back to the hotel. Boys, my room is right next to yours, so don't think you can get away with anything. Girls, Mercedes and Penny are in charge."

It wasn't long before the drama unfolded.

"BREE, WHAT THE HELL?" Kitty screamed. "She Instagrammed this awkward picture of me and Artie! We are not in a love triangle!"

"Love triangle?" Artie and Ryder gasped.

"Look at all these comments! My reputation is ruined!" Kitty screamed.

"Wait a minute, Bree, you were following us at Pirates of the Caribbean?" Marley gasped, checking her Instagram.

"I thought you knew," Bree said sarcastically.

"Oh, this trip just keeps getting better and better," Lauren whispered while munching on popcorn.

"I swear, Bree, I am going to get you back for this if it's the last thing—" Kitty began.

"ENOUGH!" Will barked. "Everyone cool it down. We can't afford to get bad nerves before tomorrow. Bree, that was very harsh what you did. Apologize to everyone, now, please."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

"She doesn't mean it," Sugar piped.

"Shut it, rich girl," Bree snapped.

"Bree, I'm sorry, but you are not welcome to be on stage with us until you commit yourself as a member of this team," Mercedes said.

"Oh, please. Kitty destroyed you all last semester; why does it matter now that I'm in the picture?" Bree asked.

"Oh, here we go again," Blaine sighed, slouching in his seat as the bus broke out into war.

"Are competitions always like this?" Penny asked Mercedes.

"Well… A couple of times. The first Sectionals when Finn quit because of Puck and Quinn, and the second Sectionals when Rachel and Santana were going at it," Mercedes explained.

"Oi vey," Tina whimpered.

**INT. LOS ANGELES AUDITORIUM – SUN JUN 2 – MORNING**

"Good morning Los Angeles!" Nick Cannon greeted. "Today we will witness the final showcase of the Top 10 show choirs as they vie for the National championship. Now, remember this is a free-theme round. After the judges deliberate, the Top Three teams will be called back for recognition, followed by the awarding of our MVP solo and duet singers. Let us welcome our currently first-ranking team, The Branson Table Rockers!"

The team, led by lead soloist Natasha Klein, entered the stage.

**Song: "Brave" by Sara Bareilles**

_You can be amazing_  
_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_  
_You can be the outcast_  
_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_  
_Or you can start speaking up_  
_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_  
_When they settle 'neath your skin_  
_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_  
_Sometimes a shadow wins_  
_But I wonder what would happen if you_

_[BRIDGE 2x]_

_Say what you wanna say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_[CHORUS 2x]_

_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I wanna see you be brave_

_Everybody's been there,_  
_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_  
_Fallen for the fear_  
_And done some disappearing,_  
_Bow down to the mighty_  
_Don't run, stop holding your tongue_  
_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_  
_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_  
_Show me how big your brave is_

_[BRIDGE x2]_

_And since your history of silence_  
_Won't do you any good,_  
_Did you think it would?_  
_Let your words be anything but empty_  
_Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_[BRIDGE x2]_

_[CHORUS x2]_

"Wow, she was good," Tina said nervously.

"And now, the second-rank team, the Nashville Nano Notes!" Nick announced.

The group, led by lead singers Colton Greene, Linda Lawrence, and Ida Lim.

**Song: "Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts**

_Ida: Whooo umm yeah...  
Colton: Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today_

_[Chorus: Ida]_  
_Life is a highway_  
_I wanna ride it all night long_  
_If you're going my way_  
_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Linda: Through all these cities and all these towns_  
_It's in my blood and it's all around_  
_I love you now like I loved you then_  
_This is the road and these are the hands_  
_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_  
_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Colton: Knock me down get back up again_  
_You're in my blood_  
_I'm not a lonely man_  
_Ida: There's no load I can't hold_  
_Road so rough this I know_  
_I'll be there when the light comes in_  
_Ida & Linda: Just tell 'em we're survivors_

_[Chorus]_

_Linda: Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

_[Chorus]_

_Colton: There was a distance between you and I (Linda: between you and I)_  
_A misunderstanding once_  
_But now we look it in the eye_

_Linda: Ooooo...Yeah!_

_There ain't no load that I can't hold_  
_Road so rough this I know_  
_I'll be there when the light comes in_  
_Just tell 'em we're survivors_

_[Chorus: (x3)]_  
_Life is a highway_  
_I wanna ride it all night long_  
_If you're going my way_  
_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Linda: Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

"That was impressive," Sam groaned.

"Okay, guys, let's get backstage for show circle," Will whispered, leading the group out before the next group came up.

**INT. GREENROOM**

"Okay, guys. We've come really far this year," Will said. "Let's do this performance for Finn, alright?"

"On three," Mercedes whispered, brushing a tear out of her eye. "One! Two!"

"A-MAZING!"

**INT. BACKSTAGE**

Dottie massaged Tina's shoulders as she took some deep breaths before she went on stage.

"And now, ranking in sixth place, we have, from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!" Nick announced. The curtain parted and Tina walked on. Handling the bass, baritone, and tenor harmonies were Sam, Blaine, and Artie; and handling the alto, mezzo, and soprano harmonies were Marley, Kitty, and Unique. Jake and Bree along with Ryder and Sugar performed tangos on stage right and stage left.

**Song: "Run" by Snow Patrol, Leona Lewis version**

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

_And I can barely look at you_  
_But every single time I do_  
_I know we'll make it anywhere_  
_Away from here_

_[CHORUS]_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

_{By this point, Christina Aguilera and Jennifer Lopez are dabbing tissues at their eyes. The performance is heart-wrenching!}  
_

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do_

_[CHORUS]_

_Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_{All twelve of the New Directions line up behind Tina, who is singing with emotions never seen before.}_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

The whole audience gave her a standing ovation; many people in tears. Tina, brushing tears out of her own eyes, grinned through the spotlight she _finally _got to experience.

**INT. JUDGE'S ROOM**

"Okay, hands down, we need to give that solo award to Tina Cohen-Chang," Simon said.

"The tangos behind her were so beautiful!" Adam complimented.

"I don't know, I really, really liked that Natasha girl from Branson," Jennifer said. "Her voice has such raw power compared to the subtlety of that New Directions girl."

"Beautiful subtlety," Christina remarked. "Simon, I know you mentored Leona Lewis to victory on your show; I completely trust your judgment."

"Thank you, Christina," Simon said. "And now, how about that duet award?"

"I was really interested in those Unitards girls," Christina said. "Like I said before, they can belt!"

"How about the two boys from New Directions who sang 'Revolution'?" Adam asked.

"Oh, what a bore," Simon snored.

"I actually support that decision," Jennifer said. "They gave the song some life!"

"Alright, and how about the top three?" Christina asked.

"Hm…" Adam hesitated. "That one is going to be hard. All ten of tonight's groups were so good. Let's rank the teams and see how they factor among the four of us."

"Gosh, we're at the final cut!" Jennifer breathed. "The suspense is always high at this point."

"So exciting," Christina giggled excitedly.

**INT. AUDITORIUM**

"On behalf of all fifty of our National-qualifying choirs, we'd like to thank you all for your support this evening," Nick addressed. "To begin the night, we will first be presenting the MVP duet award. The recipients will get these gold bass and/or treble clef medals, with a plaque of honor, as well as a $300.00 cash prize each."

Christina walked onto the stage. "This year's MVP duet award is presented to… the duo Andrew Kim and Benjamin Jacobson singing 'Twist and Shout' from Vocal Adrenaline of Carmel High in Akron, Ohio!"

The New Directions applauded respectfully as the Vocal Adrenaline duo went forward to claim their awards.

"And now, we will present the MVP soloist award," Nick announced. "The recipient will be given this microphone trophy along with a $500.00 cash prize!"

Natasha and Tina cast a look to teach other as Jennifer took to the stage.

"This year's MVP soloist award is presented to… Tina Cohen-Chang, singing 'Run' for the New Directions of McKinley High in Lima, Ohio!"

Tina clutched her heart and fell to the floor, sobbing in tears. She couldn't believe it! Mercedes and Dottie helped Tina to her feet and escorted her to the judges, where Tina tearfully but joyfully accepted her award.

"Congratulations to our duet and solo award winners," Nick said fondly. "And now, we would like to welcome our Top Three show choirs to the stage. In alphabetical order, please give a warm welcome to the Branson Table Rockers, the Nashville NanoNotes, and Vocal Adrenaline!"

The New Directions groaned. They did not make the Top 3.

Simon and Adam took to the microphone.

"In third place, we have Vocal Adrenaline!" Adam announced.

Andrew and Ben grinned and took their third-place trophy.

"And now," Simon continued. "The winner of the 2013 National Show Choir Championships here in Los Angeles is… The Branson Table Rockers!"

The Branson Table Rockers screamed with joy as they flooded the front part of the stage, eagerly accepting their trophy. Christina and Jennifer were presenting the Nashville Nano Notes with their second place trophy. Adam went around the corner and found Will.

"Congratulations, New Directions," he said. "It is my duty to inform you that you have placed fourth this year. Congratulations, and good luck next year!"

"Fourth place, not too shabby!" Blaine exclaimed encouragingly.

"Well, I feel confident in saying that Finn would have been proud of us whether we placed first or fiftieth," Artie said. "This is for you, Finn!"

"And congrats TINA!" Dottie screamed excitedly, starting the overwhelming group hug before the boys hoisted Tina above their heads.

"Alright, guys, let's head back to the hotel and pack up. We've got our evening flight back to Ohio to catch," Will said proudly.

"Well, guys, it's been one hell of a weekend," Mercedes said with a grin. "Seniors, make your last week of your high school career count! All us grads are coming back to see y'all get your diplomas."

"Thanks for everything, Mercedes," Marley said, starting the group hug for Mercedes.

"Hey, how about a group hug for our amazing nurse?" Sam suggested.

"Keep it on the down-low, dude," Artie advised, going to hug Mercedes goodbye.

**INT. DINER**

"My hands are all pruned," Santana groaned, wiping her fingers dry.

"So um… Are we considered an item now?" Dani asked.

"GUYS!" Kurt shrieked, barging into the kitchen. "That was Mercedes! They placed fourth, but Tina won the MVP soloist award!"

"What?" Rachel asked in disbelief. "I didn't even get that!"

"That's amazing!" Santana exclaimed, hugging Rachel and Kurt tightly.

"So what's with you two?" Kurt asked interestedly.

"Well, let's just say… You can now call us Dantana," Dani giggled.


End file.
